Growing Pains
by AnEmotionalVampire
Summary: 4-year-old Bella loses her parents in a nasty attack and is rescued by the Cullens. Will they adopt her and help her or will they send her away? Read to find out! *COMPLETE!*
1. Chapter One

**Author Notes:** I read many fanfictions about when Bella joined the Cullens at a young age after losing her parents. I decided to be a sheep and follow the herd.

**Customary Disclaimer:** Anything and everything Twilight, I do not own. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions.

**Growing Pains**  
Chapter One  
The Rescue

She stared wide-eyed as the monster attacked her parents. Her little legs unable to move as she heard her mother's screams of pain, horror and fear. It wasn't until her father screamed at her to run was she able to finally move. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, tripping here and there, but she didn't look back and she didn't have to, because in front of her was another monster and it lunged for her at fast, inhuman speeds and grabbed her by the neck. She started to tremble and cry as the monster not so gently, tilted her neck to bite down. She had nothing to do but wait. Wait to join her parents, but the monster dropped her suddenly and she saw another person, an angel she decided, attacking him. She scrambled to her feet and ran off, sobbing.

Someone grabbed her and she screamed, twisting to get free, but they held on to her and tried to sooth her. She was too hysterical to listen to the soothing voice. She screamed, wanting to wake up from this horrible dream, but for some reason, the 4-year-old little girl knew it wasn't a dream. She knew this was real and she wanted to escape it. However, she couldn't. She cried, sobbing hard, her face turning red and her eyes puffy. She kicked and hit the person grabbing her.

"Jasper, a little help please?" She faintly heard the person talking and instantly she felt extremely calm and relaxed, almost lethargic. Just then the "angel" came back and went over to the two. "Carlisle, what is going on?" Carlisle took the girl.

"Her parents were attacked." He informed his two sons. "She was about to be next. Lets get her home." Carlisle pressed the little girl close to him and held her tight and ran home with his two children. They made it to their house in 15 minutes and Carlisle walked in and his sons were pounced on by their wives, kissing them passionately. It was obvious to Carlisle that his pixie of a daughter, Alice, saw some horrible vision. Jasper wrapped his arms around her and murmured sweet nothings in her ear.

The little girl pulled away from Carlisle and looked around, then she suddenly remembered her parents and tried to wiggle free. She managed and ran for the door. She had to get away. She needed her mommy and daddy. Someone scooped her up and held her close as she screamed and cried out for her parents.

"MAMA!!!" she tossed her head back as she cried, tears running down her little cheeks. Jasper sent calm, soothing waves to her as Emmett held on tight so she wouldn't fall out of his arms. She was gasping for breaths as she cried. Carlisle decided he had to do something to calm her down, Jasper's abilities weren't helping the bereaved child. He went to his office and came out a few moments later with syringe filled with sedatives. He quickly administered the drug and watched it do its work. Soon the little girl was unconscious in Emmett's arms.

"Poor little girl." He said as he held her and handed her to Carlisle after he disposed of the used syringe and took her upstairs to his room and laid her in the middle of the bed, he changed her into a old t-shirt of his and covered her up. He wondered what to do. Should he take her to an orphanage or keep her? It would be easy to falsify records with Jasper's abilities to do so. He decided to talk it over with the family in a few days.

Esme came up to the room and checked on Carlisle and the young child. "How is she, sweetheart?" She asked quietly, though she knew she didn't have to. Carlisle looked up at his wife and went over to her.

"Sleeping now. She'll be out all night. The sedatives should keep dreams away for now. I'm going to call in sick tomorrow." Carlisle said and kissed Esme tenderly. "Gonna say I have a cold. It's been going around." He lead her out of the room and quietly shut the door and went to the rest of his family, who were sitting calmly around the living room now.

"So, are we going to keep her?" Alice asked and Carlisle chuckled.

"Alice, she's not a doll." He said, "I don't know what will happen. Give me a few days to think on it. I'm taking tomorrow off. All of you will go to school, unless it's sunny. Is it going to be sunny, Alice?" His daughter shook her head, bummed about that. "Then I suggest to do your homework if you haven't. I don't care how many times you go through high school, education is important. Maybe next time we can do college." There was relief on their faces. They were ready for a change. "If you get good grades. Please be quiet, the little one is asleep in mine and Esme's room."

Esme sat on the couch and read while the kids went to their own rooms to finish up homework or relax. Carlisle laid down, with his head in Esme's lap as he thought. Esme absentmindedly brought one of her hands down and ran it through his hair.

"Esme, what should I do?" Carlisle asked, looking up at her. Esme smiled down and kissed him.

"You must do what you think is right." She told him, "What do you think is right?" Carlisle shrugged. "It'll come to you dear. I know whatever you choose, it'll be the right choice." She had faith in him. She always did. He gave her five wonderful, loving children. Carlisle smiled and closed his eyes and continued to ponder on what to do.

_**To Be Continued.**_

**Notes:** So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Does it have promise? I think it does.


	2. Chapter Two

**Author Notes: **Here's chapter two! Hope it's good for you.

**Disclaimer:** The song "You'll be in my heart" doesn't belong to me. It's from the Disney's movie Tarzan and sung by Phil Collin. I just thought it was a good song.

**Chapter Two**

"Mama?" The girl whimpered as she looked around the unfamiliar room. "Daddy?" She crawled out of bed and walked out of the room. This wasn't her house. Where was her mama and daddy at? Her brow creased with worry a four-year-old preschooler shouldn't have, her heart beat quickened and she searched for her parents and came across Carlisle and Esme in the living room, waiting for her. "Where's mama and daddy?" She asked. Carlisle got up and went over to her and bent down to her height.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen, I'm a doctor." He said, soothingly, gently, the way an adult would talk to a scared child. "What's your name?" He reached up and brushed her hair out of her face and saw her brown eyes for the first time.

"I…Isabella, but m…mama and daddy called me Bella." She said, her voice wavering a bit as her eyes swelled up with tears. "Want my mommy and daddy." Carlisle got up, grabbed a throw blanket, wrapped it around Isabella and picked her up, then sat on the couch, holding her close. He didn't speak for a few moments, gathering his thoughts on how to tell the small girl in his arms that her parents are dead.

"Sweetie, your mommy and daddy, they can't be with you anymore." He said gently, "Do you remember last night?" She went ridged and started to tremble as she saw flashes of what happened go through her childish mind.

"M…monsters…." She whimpered. "Monsters hurted mommy and daddy." Tears leaked down her cheeks. Carlisle wiped them away gently and she buried her face as more tears came and her little body shook with sobs. He rubbed her back soothingly. "A…are mama and daddy gone?"

"Yes, little one, they're gone." Carlisle said sadly, "But they'll always be with you," he touched her chest, where her heart is at. "In there, forever and ever." He held the little girl close, and the three of them sat there in silence. Suddenly, Esme remembered something.

"Oh sweetheart, you must be hungry." Bella shook her head, she wasn't hungry. She was tired. Esme looked at Carlisle, worriedly. Aren't humans supposed to be hungry after waking up. Carlisle shot her a reassured look and took Bella back upstairs for natural, non-drug induced sleep. He laid her in the middle of his bed and covered her up and she was already asleep. Carlisle rejoined his wife and hugged her.

"She needs rest right now." He whispered and took Esme in his arms and held her. "I need to hunt," He said and Esme took a look at his eyes, they were darker. He hadn't hunt in a few weeks and didn't get a chance to last night. "I'll be back soon." He kissed her again, a longer, lingering kiss and pulled himself away to hunt.

It was relatively quiet for the next few hours and Esme cleaned up a bit, read a few and garden. She could hear Bella's steady little heart beat and her breathing from even outside, when suddenly, she heard the child cry out, screaming as if something terrible was happening. She raced upstairs and to her room where the girl was twisted up in her blankets, arms reached out. Her face tear stained and screaming.

"MAMA!!" Bella cried out and Esme went over and held her arms down, running a cold hand down her face, trying to sooth her the best she could. She wished Jasper was here, to help. "NO! MAMA!! HELP!!" Bella jerked awake, eyes wild and unfocused from the nightmare, a light layer of sweat covered her forehead. Her breathing heavy and labored from the nightmare. Esme scooped the girl up and took her downstairs and sat with her on the couch, rocking her and humming softly. Soon Bella stopped shaking, her breathing becoming more normal and her eyes droopy. Esme begun to sing:

_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
__Just take my hand__  
Hold it tight_

_I will protect you__  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

_For one so small__  
You seem so strong  
__My arms will hold you,__  
Keep you safe and warm  
__This bond between us  
__Can't be broken__  
I will be here  
Don't you cry._

'_Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here  
In my heart always  
Always._

Esme looked down and saw Bella asleep again. She grabbed the throw blanket and wrapped it around her and held her gently as she slept. Carlisle walked in then and went over to her. "Hey, sweetheart, enjoy your hunting?" Carlisle nodded, happily. He was very full and his eyes were back to his golden color. He hurried upstairs at vampire speed and changed into black pants and a button down blue shirt and came back down and plopped besides Esme.

"I've decided we should adopt her." He told her. "Decided while hunting. I would feel awful if we sent her to an orphanage." Esme grinned, excited about having a small child in the house. She always wanted a baby, ever since she lost her son when she was a human. She still thought of him and never forgot his face, his pretty eyes, small hands and tiny toes and fingers. Esme took a deep breath. She would love and protect this girl in her arms just as she loves and protects her five other children.

"Our family's complete." She murmured and Carlisle kissed her forehead.

"And so it is," He agreed, and then added, "But I have a feeling the adventures are just beginning." Bella stirred in Esme's arms and blinked open her eyes and looked around and her stomach grumbled. Carlisle chuckled slightly as he heard the sound. It always fascinated him.

"Are you hungry?" Esme asked as Carlisle got up to fix Bella some food. Being a doctor, he knew what she would need. Bella nodded, she was really, really hungry. Esme joined Carlisle in the kitchen and set Bella on the counter. "Are you allergic to anything?" Bella nodded.

"Vega'bles." She said honestly. Most kids don't like vegetables, and would make up anything to get out of eating them, then said more seriously, "an' peanuts." Carlisle and Esme made a note not to buy anything with peanuts. Carlisle knew all too well what contact with peanuts could do to someone who was allergic to it. Bella played with Esme's hand, trying to figure out why it was so cold.

"Like my hand?" She asked. Bella shrugged.

"Cold." She murmured and pressed it against her warm, feverish face from her crying. She leaned into the touch, savoring the coolness and closed her eyes. Esme looked at Carlisle, worried. Her husband put the food on the table and sat her in the chair and cleaned up.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked, looking over at her. Bella looked up and he went over and bent down. "How would you like to stay with us?" Bella looked at Carlisle and Esme and at her food and shrugged. "It's alright, you don't have to decide now, but we would love to have you in our family. Just think about it?" Bella nodded and resumed nibbling her food, trying to decide what to do.

What would her mommy and daddy say if they were here? How was she to decide? Tears spilled silently from her eyes. How could a four-year-old decide this. She always had an adult tell her what to do, what to eat, when to go to bed, what to wear. Esme and Carlisle could sense the internal battle within the four year old. They were glad Jasper wasn't around, it would drive him crazy.

"Go potty." Bella murmured and got up. Esme went to the bathroom with Bella and let her go potty.

Carlisle sat down and thought about this situation. He wished Alice was here to tell him of the outcome, but his children wouldn't be home for another 40 minutes and it was going to be a long 40 minutes.

_To be continued…_

**End Notes: **Pretty please review?

I also wrote another fanfic "Jasper Watches Gettysburg" and am curious what people think about that little peice of work. Please check it out? :)


	3. Chapter Three

**Important Announcement:** You might have notice something different. I changed my name from Jedi McStinky to AnEmotionalVampire. I got the idea after checking out a book from the library called "Emotional Vampire" a book about emotions or something, I haven't gotten around to reading it. Anyways, I just wanted to say that I changed my name. It was time for a change anyways.

**Author Notes:** I'm please to see that many people have enjoyed my story so far. I would like to thank everyone for the support! I write to make people happy. My updates might come a bit slow, but I'm not sure, we'll see how it works out, because I start class tomorrow and I do have to concentrate on it, but hopefully, it doesn't interfere too much! Now, without further ado, please turn off all cell phones and read. Thanks!

**Chapter Three**

"Bella?" Esme said, bending down to her as she played on the floor with some toys. Bella was a quiet child, who was still coming to terms with what happened with her parents and that she'll be living with them from now on. Bella looked up, dark circles around her eyes indicating the fitful nights she's been having with nightmares and waking up screaming in terror, sobbing and trembling. Bella looked back down at her toys. Esme scooped her up and sat on the couch.

"Talk to me, sweetheart." She said softly, trying to coax the tiny girl to talk. Bella laid against her, closing her eyes. "Are you still scared about the monsters?" Bella nodded her head. "We wont let them hurt you. I swear to you." Bella looked up at her with hopeful eyes.

"Promise?" She said in a voice so soft, that if Esme didn't have super vampire hearing, she wouldn't have been able to hear it. Esme wrapped her arms around Bella and held her close.

"Promise." She said, "Cross my heart." She planted a kiss on her forehead. "You're sleepy, time for you to nap." She took Bella to her room and laid her down in the middle of the bed and covered her up. She reached over and grabbed Edward the stuffed Cougar and handed it to Bella, who snuggled with it. "No more bad dreams, you're safe. You will always be safe." She watched as the girl drifted off and she slept soundly for the first time in the week she had been there.

Esme left the room and went downstairs to bake cookies for her young daughter, when Alice and Rosalie came home with tons of bags. "I hope you didn't buy too many clothes for Bella." She said as she mixed the dough together.

"Just a few outfits." Rosalie said, "The rest are for Emmett and Jasper." Esme smiled, pleased that they didn't go all out. It was agreed that they would take Bella out so she can pick out her own outfits and what she would like. Rosalie showed Esme the outfits they got from The Gap, and Nordstrom and other high ends stores they could afford. Esme was pleased that they kept to age appropriate clothes.

"Where is Bella now?" Alice asked, wanting to show her little sister her new clothes.

"Asleep. Lets leave her be." Esme said and kissed her daughters on her forehead. "The boys will be back soon. Emmett dragged Edward to a movie and Jasper went hunting with Carlisle. You should be proud of him Alice, he's doing really good." Alice beamed and informed Esme she was real proud of Jasper and got him something to celebrate with him. She went up to her and Jasper's room and put his new clothes away.

Upstairs in her room, Bella sat up in bed and stared at a corner, smiling. "Mama." she said happily and got out of bed and ran to the corner. Her mother just grinned and flashed her red eyes. "Mama…" Bella said more fearfully.

"Your mother is dead, you filthy brat." She said, her voice thick with evil and contempt. "And you're going to join her, just like you should've." A hand shot out and grabbed Bella around the neck, cutting off her air supply, choking her. Her little hands couldn't do any damage to the hand holding her neck tightly, and she couldn't scream.

Bella's heart was racing, going faster than it normally should, her body frozen in terror and utter fear. Her mother, now an evil monster, brought Bella towards her and opened her mouth, teeth dripping with blood, human blood. "You're going to taste better than your father."

"No…" Bella choked out, "No mama," The hand gripped tighter, causing her to make a strangled sound and she became lightheaded as oxygen was closed off from her brain. Her mother bit down hard on her neck. Bella screamed.

"Now, you will become a monster, just like me." She dropped the girl, who screamed in pain, as venom spread through her body.

"Rosalie, get Carlisle and Jasper." Esme said as she tried to wake the screaming girl, but to no avail. Rosalie left the house, running. Bella's body jerked as she screamed in her sleep and Esme tried to sooth her the best she could hopefully wake her. "Come on sweetheart, wake up." Bella continued to scream, twisting and turning. Esme looked at Alice. "Call Edward. Tell him to come home, quickly." Alice did as she was told. Esme was hoping that Edward would be able to tell them what Bella was dreaming.

Bella went limp. And the screaming stopped by the time the rest of the family got home. She opened her eyes, much to the delight of her family and Carlisle instantly got to work, making sure she was fine and took her vitals such as her pulse and heart rate, they were fast, faster than they normally should be. He glanced at Jasper and nodded and large amounts of calming waves over came everyone, though it was directed towards Bella mostly.

"Bella?" Carlisle said, trying to get her attention. Soon her eyes gazed over to Carlisle and she held her arms up to be held, protected. He scooped her up and held her gently as Jasper continued to calm her down. Everyone in the room could hear her heartbeat return to normal. The trembling stopped. "Talk to me, Bella."

After a long moment, a tiny, voice filled the air, "B…bad dream." Flashes of her dream went through her head and she clutched Carlisle's shirt in her small fist. Edward inhaled sharply, though he didn't need to as the images fluttered through his head of the horrible dream. "Thirsty." She murmured and Rosalie went to get a glass of water and came back, handing it to Bella. She drowned the whole glass and asked for another glass, her throat hurting from the screaming. Rosalie complied and Bella only finished half the glass before yawning. Tired, exhausted from the dreams, the sleepless nights. She laid buried her head in Carlisle's shirt and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

Carlisle laid her down once she was in a deep enough sleep. "Edward, what did you see?" He asked, looking at his son.

"It was flashes, just quick images. But I saw her mother, then her mother turned against Bella, attacked her." Edward exhaled a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Though he didn't need to breath, he did so, because it felt normal and comfortable. He hated NOT breathing. "Her mind, it's a hard one to read. I only get images, not thoughts. Perhaps it has to do with her age." Edward seemed frustrated at this, he didn't like not being able to read the mind of someone. It wasn't what he was used to. He looked down at Bella and was grateful that he could at least see images.

Edward looked at Bella and knew from that moment, he would protect her from any monsters, including himself. He left the room silently and went to play the piano, composing a new song, straight from his lifeless, un-beating, but not uncaring, heart. A song dedicated to the child that was asleep in the room upstairs.

_To Be Continued._

**End Notes:** What do you think? Review and tell me! Don't worry, things will pick up soon


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Notes:** Thank you so much for the reviews, the favorites, alerts, everything! This one was particularly hard to write, since I had so many different ideas for the fourth chapter, but I decided on something nice. Hopefully you enjoy it as much as I did writing it!

**Chapter Four**

It was a rather dull, lifeless, cloudy day with no chance of sun over Seattle as Carlisle drove Bella to the zoo. Bella was in her car seat, looking out the window as Edward put in some classical music in the CD player, hopefully to put Bella asleep for the car ride so she wouldn't be crabby, tired later. Emmett sat in the back seat, staring out the window, bored.

"Can't you go faster?" He asked Carlisle for the fourteenth time. "My grandma can run faster than this." Edward and Carlisle rolled their eyes. "Well, if she were alive that is."

"I'm going the speed limit," Carlisle said, "We have a child in the car." Normally, Carlisle would speed, but seeing how Bella wasn't immortal as they were, anyone who had her in the car with her while driving had to go the speed limit. And this vampire family really did have the great need for speed. Carlisle looked in the mirror and Bella yawned and went back to sleep. It was early in the morning and they were going to spend the whole day in Seattle since the sun wasn't going to be showing it's face.

"We really have to thank Jasper for this idea." Edward said after a moment. It was last night when they were talking that Jasper said that perhaps Bella should get out of the house, do something different for a change and perhaps that would help with her night terrors she seemed to be having. Carlisle and Esme heartedly agreed, unfortunately, Esme made plans with Alice and Rosalie for that afternoon to get furniture for Bella's room, so Carlisle, Emmett and Edward offered to go. Jasper decided that it wasn't worth the risk stayed home to do Jasper things such as read about the Civil War, though he knew everything he possible could on the subject, and play video games in peace without other people's emotions to distract him.

"We'll take him out camping." Emmett said and Edward turned back, grinning at his brother. "He'd like that. A weekend trip." Carlisle smiled, glad that they were making plans to do something with Jasper. Emmett glanced at Bella and went to poke her, but stopped when his father growled lowly. "But I'm bored."

"I don't care. Let her sleep." Carlisle told him. "Now Emmett, behave at the zoo. The animals are not food there. Don't go drooling venom everywhere." Emmett pouted.

_I wonder if I can play with the bears…_ He thought, smirking.

"And NO! You cannot play with the bears." Carlisle finished his rules and Edward looked at him for a second, Carlisle looked at his son. "What?"

Edward laughed and Bella whimpered. Edward quieted down, "For a second, I thought you were a mind reader there, Carlisle." His father grinned. They sat in relative quiet, listening to the music and Bella's soft snoring.

Bella stared at the monkeys at the zoo, grinning. "Look, Daddy Carlisle, it's Emmett's real family!" She howled and Edward nearly laughed himself into a second death, and Emmett pretended to look hurt, but was failing at hiding his grin. Carlisle chuckled lead his kids away from the monkeys after a few moments. Bella sat on Carlisle's shoulders and she played with his hair, messing it up as they walked towards the bears. It was the last animals to visit. Emmett wanted to go there first, but it was up to Bella were to go, it was her trip and so she made Emmett suffered and waited to see them last.

They arrived at the bear area and Emmett stared at them, imagining the taste, he gripped the railing as he resisted the urge. Edward placed a hand on Emmett's shoulder and Bella watched them, curious about what was going on. Emmett let out a breath and smiled, cheerfully.

"How about we go to the store and spoil Bella some!" he said cheerfully and walked away from a almost catastrophe that would've brought the Cullen Coven to an end. Carlisle and Edward were both proud of the control that he showed. They followed him to the store. "Alright Bella, what do you want?" He said and went take her from Carlisle, but she held on tight to him.

"I gotta go potty, bad." Bella was off of Carlisle's shoulders in a instant.

'I'm going to take her to the restroom. You two behave." Carlisle left the boys in the gift shop. Carlisle bent down to Bella's level and moved her long bangs out of her face. She didn't seem to mind the coldness of their bodies. "Bella, go potty, but don't talk to anyone, alright? I'll be right out here waiting, you understand?" Bella nodded, and like a brave girl she marched into the bathroom. A few moments passed and Bella still wasn't out. He leaned against the wall, folding his arms. Another ten minutes passed and Bella came out of the bathroom. He looked down at the girl, and asked her what took so long, and then he got a whiff of the bathroom. Carlisle quickly took Bella's hand and lead her away before the blame could be put on them.

Bella tripped over her feet, nearly landing on her knees, but Carlisle held her up. She tripped on the way out of zoo, this time skinning her knees and crying. Her new daddy cleaned her scrapes and put band-aids on her knees. She slammed her finger in the car door and that involved wailing and a trip to the hospital, and a broken finger. Today they learned that Bella was accident prone.

They arrived home late, well past Bella's bed time, but she was full of energy. She bounced out of the car and ran up the steps, where she tripped and fell down, this time there was no blood shed or tears, she just picked herself up and ran inside. Jasper perked up when he sensed her excitement and happiness. She ran around the house singing the most annoying song in the world, thanks to Emmett teaching it to her.

"This is the song that never ends…" She sung over and over and Carlisle, Emmett and Edward came in. Carlisle and Edward looked a bit annoyed at Emmett and Emmett looked sheepish.

"Look!" Bella said to Esme, pointing out her new found injuries that Carlisle fixed up for her. Esme looked at Carlisle, worry etched on her face. How did one child get so many injuries in one day?

"Our Bella.." Edward started to say.

"…is a total klutz." Emmett finished and went to Rosalie. "Hey baby," He kissed her cheek and pulled out a stuffed bear from behind his back. "This is for you." He showed her the bear. Rosalie smiled and held the bear close to her. She enjoyed getting little gifts from her husband.

Bella came back holding a stuffed monkey that Emmett got for her. "Look! It's Emmett!" She said proudly, then suddenly yawned, tired. Esme laughed and picked her up, taking her to her room and putting her down for bed. Jasper grinned and Alice poked his side, causing him to jump, letting out a giggle as he did so.

"I just helped a little." He 'fessed up. "Just a little."

Carlisle grinned at his son, "No, Jazz, you helped more than you know." He ruffled the boy's hair and went to his office. Jasper grinned and laid his head on Alice shoulder. He could feel the pride coming off of Carlisle.

_To Be Continued…_

**End Notes:** So what did you think? A nice light chapter in contrast with the last dark chapter. Finally, Bella has some happiness in her life and the Cullens finds out she's a klutz. Looks like Carlisle will have his hands full at home just as he does at work! Pretty please review and chapter five will be up soon. Hopefully a bit longer :)!


	5. Chapter Five

**Author Notes:** This chapter was very difficult for me to write. I had a hard time with it. Typing, deleting, typing up something else and finally settled on this gem. Hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter Five**

Bella looked at Carlisle's eyes, frowning. She was becoming more aware of their lifestyle. The way they don't eat or sleep, or even go to the bathroom. Carlisle looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back, but still looked into his black eyes. Weren't they a different color a few days ago?

"Can I help you, Bella?" He asked, softly, aware that she was looking at him funny, aware that she was catching on to things. She even questioned Rosalie about her cold hands yesterday and Rosalie said that she was just cold, but Bella didn't believe her. She went to ask Edward, but he was playing his piano and no one disturbed him when he played.

She nodded, "Your eyes are dif'rent" She said and Carlisle frowned. He hadn't realized he had gone so long without drinking. He would hunt tonight. "And you never eat or sleep or go potty." So she had noticed and finally speaking up. Carlisle motioned for her to come over and picked her up, setting her on his lap.

Carlisle thought for a moment and looked down at the little girl in his lap, "We are different, Bella." He told her, "We're different than from you. We don't need to do the things you do." Bella looked confused. "Bella, have you ever heard of Vampires?" Bella nodded and her eyes widen. She jumped off of Carlisle and stared at him.

"T…The monsters…" Bella finally understood. The monsters that killed her parents were vampires. The Cullens, the sweet, loving family that took her in, were vampires. She suddenly had the desire to run from the room and she turned and left, running as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"Bella!" Carlisle called after her, but Bella didn't stop. She ran outside and into the forest. The Cullens were vampires, monsters!

_NO! _A small voice in her head said. _The Cullens are good. They love you! Not bad, not monsters! They're good and they love you! _Bella stopped running, listening to the voice. It was right. They were good. Why did she thinks they were monsters? Why was she suddenly fearful? Never once had they hurt her, just always loved her. She panted. "Not bad." She whispered.

Carlisle came running up to her and bent down. "Bella," He whispered softly and she wrapped her arms around him, crying softly. "Shh, Bella. It's alright." He cooed and picked her up and walked back towards home. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"Am now, daddy." She murmured and closed her eyes. Carlisle smiled and took her home. "Sorry, daddy." Carlisle was surprised. Why was she sorry? She reacted the way a normal human would. He rubbed her back soothingly. By the time they arrived at home, she was asleep. He took her to her room and laid her down, covering her up.

Emmett looked at his father figure as Carlisle came down the stairs. "What's going on? Why was she upset?" He asked. He didn't like it when his baby sister was sad. He didn't like it when anyone was sad. He was a cheerful, teddy-bear type-of-guy. Carlisle sat down and looked at his family.

"She knows the truth, now. Who we are." Carlisle said. "She was questioning it and I told her. She reacted badly, but she'll be fine." He studied the faces of his children and wife. Esme looked happy, pleased that Bella finally knew. Rosalie didn't look pleased or displeased.

Emmett was grinning like an idiot. "Now Jasper and I can be loud and rowdy!" He laughed and everyone rolled their eyes, and then Emmett's face got really, really serious. "We have one possible problem, guys." He said, dead serious.

"Volturi." Edward and Emmett said at the same time.

"If they discover that Bella knows about us…" Edward said.

"They'll kill her!" Jasper finished, with sadness and regret in his voice. "We've all but condemned her to death." Alice took his hand and squeezed it and everyone exchanged looks. They forgot about the Volturi, an annoyingly powerful family of vampires that uphold the laws of their world. Everyone turned to Alice.

"I keep a watch out for the Volturi." She promised, everyone relaxed for the time being. "I promise, if I see them in any vision, I will tell you right away. But we should move for a while. Maybe we should take Bella to Isla Esme for a while until we find a new place to settle, then in a few years or so, we can move back here." It was a solid plan and they agreed to it.

"We'll tell Bella in the morning. Right now, I think we should relax." Carlisle said, "And I do have to go to the hospital tomorrow and do some work and prepare and find a hospital to transfer to." He stood up and held out his hand for Esme to take. Esme took his hand and Carlisle lead her to their room and shut the door. Edward shuddered at hearing their plans.

Bella woke with a start and climbed out of bed. The house was silent and dark. She went to Carlisle and Esme's room and opened the door after hearing low grunts and growls. "Mama? Daddy?" She whispered into the dimly lit room and everything went deathly quiet as Bella's eyes widen upon seeing Carlisle and Esme naked and they stared at her. Bella wasn't sure how to react to that.

In the forest, a mile or so away, Alice stopped eating and looked up. "Oh. My. God." She said out loud, pronouncing each word. Jasper looked at her. "Oh my god…"

_To Be Continued…_

**End Notes:** So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Remember, you review and I get chapters out faster. Oh and I apologize for the shortness of it, but as I said in the Author Notes at the top, I had a hard time writing it. I want to thank you all for your support, reviews, and everything :D


	6. Chapter Six

**Author Notes:** Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are great. Love and sparkly vampires all around. Hope you enjoy this chapter, longer than the others. What a treat! After this chapter. Things pick up a bit.

**Chapter Six**

Bella went up to Emmett and tugged on his pant leg as he was getting ready to go to school. It would be their last day of school and they were just really going to return their schoolbooks and clean their lockers out. Emmett picked her up and tossed her over his head, causing her to giggle.

"Higher!" She squealed and Emmett tossed her up higher, catching her gently. After a few moments, she told him to stop and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Emmett?" Her teddy bear of a brother looked at her. "What was mommy and daddy doing last night?" Emmett wasn't exactly expecting that question, and he wasn't exactly the most appropriate person to ask. "Tell me."

"Eh, I don't think I should." Emmett said smartly, but Bella gave him the good old puppy-dog eyes. "Well… did your parents ever tell you where babies come from?" Bella thought and shook her head. "Well, when a man and a woman, who loves each other VERY much, they go into their bedroom and do this type of wrestling, and sometimes the lady gets pregnant, and sometimes not." Emmett was happy with how he was handling this. Bella looked thoughtful, the nodded, accepting his explanation. Emmett grinned and tossed her in the air, catching her and kissed her forehead. "Be a good girl" He said and sat her down and went to join his siblings. Bella ran outside and waved good-bye as they drove away in two separate cars.

Esme leaned into Carlisle's arms as they watched Bella say goodbye. "Maybe take her to the hospital. Didn't the kids say something about "Take your kids to work" day or something?" Esme asked. Carlisle grinned. It was a great idea and Bella had been stuck at home for quiet a while. "Besides she tried to sneak in the car a week ago to go with you."

"Well, alright." Carlisle said and called Bella to them. "Bella, do you wanna come to work with me?" Bella nodded and jumped in his arms. Carlisle was her hero. Of course, daddies are every little girl's heroes, but Carlisle saved her from a terrible fate. She had hero worship.

Bella wiggled free and ran upstairs. She came back down wearing child-sized scrubs and a child-sized lab coat that Alice got her a few days ago. "Ta-da!" She said and Carlisle chuckled and picked her up. He kissed Esme good-bye and Esme kissed Bella good-bye and the two left, leaving Esme to do her own thing.

Bella watched as a patient was brought in, bleeding from an accident. This was Carlisle's first trauma of the day. She sucked in her breath, feeling dizzy as she smelled the blood. Blackness crept up and she fell limp to the floor. The smell, or sight of blood too much for the four-year-old. Of course, when Bella slammed her finger in the car door when leaving the zoo and there was blood, she fainted. How did Carlisle forget that?

"Take her to a room, I'll be there as soon as I can." Carlisle ordered a nurse and continued to work on his patient. But despite his efforts, the patient had died. There were those times where Carlisle couldn't save everyone, and this was one of those times. He called the time of death. He sighed, pulled off his gloves, tossing them in a bin. He went to inform the poor family members. After that task was completed, he went to Bella.

Bella giggled as Edward made funny faces at her and imitated Emmett, but scolded him when he made fun of Jasper, but still giggled. Carlisle walked in when he heard the giggling and saw Edward, who suddenly looked who had his hand in the cookie jar. Carlisle kept a straight face, though in his mind he was laughing.

"Hi daddy! Guess what!" She said as he gently prodded her head for a bump.

"What, dear?" He asked and saw that she winched when he pressed a certain spot. He flashed a light in her eyes.

"I'm gonna marry Edward." She confessed with giggles. Carlisle glanced at Edward who shrugged, nonchalantly as possible. "Daddy, is my head okay?" Carlisle turned back t Bella and smiled.

"It's fine. Just a little bump." Carlisle assured her. He picked up the chart a nurse started filling out and signed it. _Edward, see if you can talk her in to leaving. I have surgeries to do, and tell Esme, I'll probably be home real late. _Edward looked at Carlisle and nodded, then looked at Bella, and smiled. _I have paperwork to do and stuff to prepare for the move._

Bella was playing with Carlisle's stethoscope, trying to listen to his heart beat, frowning. She looked up at her father curiously and tried again.

"Oh my god, he's dead, Jim." She blurted out, causing Carlisle and Edward to laugh. Emmett and Jasper has been watching Star Trek: The Original Series with her. She was startled by their laughter and they quieted down.

"Come on Bella, lets get some ice cream." Edward said, causing her face to break out into a wide smile and held her hands up to be held. Edward picked her up, gave Carlisle back his Stethoscope and left. Bella looked at Carlisle and ran back, hugging him. He bent down and smiled.

"Its okay. You need to spend time with them too. Go on, have fun." He gently pushed her in the direction of Edward and left down the all before Bella could do anything. Edward came back and scooped her up, putting her on his shoulders_. She's too attached to me. I might actually stay here for a few weeks after the rest of you move so she can get used to everyone else. I'll talk about it at home. _He didn't expect a reply and went about his work.

Edward took Bella to get ice cream, took her the movies, and then to McDonalds where she forced him to eat a Chicken nugget, in which he coughed up later at the park, where she played, splashing in mud puddles, squealing. Edward laughed and took pictures. He had stopped and got himself a camera to take pictures. Bella was having a blast and tried to get Edward to join. After begging and puppy-dog looks, he relented and jumped in the mud puddle, spraying her with they muddy water. The two played until thunder could be heard in the distance and Bella became frightened, signaling time to go home.

When arriving home, they weren't allowed in the house. Esme hosed Edward down and tossed him a towel and clean clothes. He quickly dried off and changed while Bella was jumping in mud puddles until it was her time. She was covered head to toe in mud. Esme had Edward go inside and stripped Bella down to her underwear and hosed her down, wrapped the towel around her and took her to the bathroom for a warm bath and scrubbed her clean, then dressed her.

Finally, Esme was able to talk without getting mad at either one of them. "Go to your room and play. I left some toys out for you." Bella ran off and played in her room, and went to Edward, where he was sitting at his piano thinking. "How come you have Bella? I thought she was with Carlisle."

"Bella fainted and Carlisle was swamped today with work. He says he'll be home late," Edward explained, "Oh, and he's thinking of staying here for a few weeks to give Bella some time getting used to the rest of us without him around. She's getting too attached with him that it's almost unhealthy. Hey, I just got a great idea. How about we take Bella to Isla Esme while you stay here with Carlisle and get in some alone time."

"That's not a bad idea, and after last night…" Edward laughed.

"I'm glad we have a piano there. I would miss playing too much." Esme smiled as Edward started to play her song. After he was done, Esme kissed his forehead.

"You're such a good boy, Edward." She told him and he ducked his head, as if he were blushing. "I'm going to check on Bella. Did you finish packing?"

"Yes mom." He said, "Last night. Already to be shipped." Esme smiled. "The others are almost packed too." He added, so she didn't jump on them when they came home from school in a little while.

"I should check on Bella. She's awfully quiet." Edward nodded and looked back at his piano, then started to play. Esme got up and quietly left. Bella was asleep on her bedroom floor, exhausted from the days events. Esme put her in bed and covered her up.

_To Be Continued…_

**End Notes:**So what'cha think? Like it? Hate it? Want more? Please tell me! Please Review :D


	7. Chapter Seven

**Author notes:** I'm starting two new fanfictions, one will feature an original character of mine I had around for about 10 years, another is well…just one of those stories people see everywhere. I'm not sure when either one will be out since I'm concentrating on this one the most. Anyways, here's the lametastic chapter seven! Enjoy! For those of you who don't know Sea-Tac is the Seattle-Tacoma International Airport

**Chapter Seven**

The Sea-Tac airport was pretty busy that Sunday afternoon as Esme and Carlisle got the kids their tickets and passports verified, then walked them to the security gate. Bella hadn't let go of Carlisle's hand for a moment. She hadn't taken kindly to the news that he wasn't coming with them right away.

_Two days ago…_

Carlisle sat Bella down on the big comfortable chair in his office and couched down in front of her, smiling, almost sadly. He brushed a lock of hair out of her face. "Bella, you know we're moving right?" He asked, Bella nodded. "Do you know where?"

Bella nodded and smiled, her big brothers, sisters and Edward, her boyfriend she claims, told her about it. "An island!" She said. Carlisle felt sad that he'd have to break her cheerful mood. She was excited about going. She said she's never been to the beach. That her parents, her biological parents, were taking her camping and then go to the beach, and then the best part! They were going to drive down to Disneyland. Unfortunately, her parents met up with a pair of hungry monsters. "It's gonna be fun."

"I'm sure it will, Bella." He agreed, "There's something I have to tell you, about the trip." Bella looked up at him with sparkling brown eyes, wide and innocent. He took a deep breath and released it. "Esme and I are going to stay behind for a few weeks, then we're going to join you and the others."

Her face crumpled up, her lip pouting and trembling. He waited for it to come, the tantrum all little kids have when something doesn't go the way they want. After a few moments the screaming didn't come. She just hoped down from the chair and walked out, stomping her feet and slamming the door as hard as she could. Carlisle winced and got up to go after her, but waited for the fireworks to start. He wasn't disappointed.

"I WANNA STAY HERE!!!!" She screamed, tears already falling down her cheeks. "I. WANT. TO. STAY. WITH. YOU!" She stomped her feet with each word. The screaming went on for what seemed like an eternity. She dropped down and hit the floor with her fist as Carlisle stood by and watched, letting her get it out of her system. He sat through a tantrum of hers a few times before, and he would sit them out, wait for her to calm down.

The tantrum went on for another ten minutes, until Jasper and Alice came back early and calm filled the air. Bella calmed down considerably and sniffled. She ran to her room, slamming her door. She climbed on the bed and buried her face in the pillow as she cried. She rolled over and screamed once the calm feeling was gone.

Everyone that was in the house winced. "I WANNA STAY WITH DADDYYYYY!!!" She drawled the last word out. After 10 minutes the house fell silent and everyone held their breaths. They could hear Bella's steady breathing. She had fallen asleep. Jasper sat back on the couch, folded his arms and put them behind his head, content.

_Back to the present…_

Carlisle bent down to Bella's level and looked her in her eyes. "I'll only be gone for a few weeks. I promise you'll have fun. Listen to your siblings." Bella nodded mournfully and hugged him tightly.

Esme hugged her children and saved Edward for last. It was known that he was her favorite, her first adopted son. She hugged him and kisses his forehead.

"Aw mom…" He said, embarrassed.

"Now Edward, I want you to make sure Bella goes to bed at a decent time." She told him, Edward promised. He didn't like upsetting Esme. He hugged her tightly and let her go, then took Bella from Carlisle. Emmett came to Esme and gave her a big bear hug, spinning her.

"I'll miss you mommy." He said, causing Rosalie to roll her eyes. Esme smiled.

"Be good Emmett." She said, "I'll miss you too." The farewells went on for another few moments then Carlisle ushered them to the line and waited until they were through security. He wrapped his arms around Esme and waved to the kids.

After the seatbelt sign went off, Bella unbuckled her seatbelt and went to Rosalie since Alice had her eyes closed, pretending to be a sleep. Edward, Jasper and Emmett was setting up a three way chest game, so that left Rosalie to snuggle with. She crawled in her sister's lap.

Rosalie looked down and smiled, wrapping a arm around the girl. "Sleepy?" Bella nodded, "It's a long flight isn't it?" Again, Bella nodded, yawning. Rosalie called for a stewardess to give them a blanket. She wrapped the little girl in her arms up and held her as Bella fell asleep.

Bella sat in her seat on the plane. They had a overnight lay over in Huston. She hummed as the stewardess came around passing out soda and snacks. She came to Bella and smiled. "Hello little one, do you want a snack and something to drink?" Bella nodded and she was handed a packet of trail mix and she requested apple juice. She sat back and opened the bag as the lady left to help other people.

She ate a pretzel, unaware of the other contents inside the little trail mix bag. After a few moments, she felt tightening in her chest, the inability to breath. She gasped for air as she went in to a severe allergic reaction, 3000 feet up in the air. Suddenly her brothers and sisters was around her and Alice was digging Bella's bag. Carlisle had packed a carry on bag for Bella, and made sure that he had packed EpiPens incase she came in contact with peanuts on the plane. They forgot about the trail mix packets. Alice grabbed it and jabbed it in the small girl's leg, releasing the drug.

Bella felt light headed, unable to breath. Darkness creeping up on her, ready to claim her. Then suddenly, she felt a stab in the leg as Alice jabbed her with her epinephrine, or EpiPen. She faintly heard voices and felt a mask going around her face, helping her breath, a portable oxygen tank was giving her extra oxygen. Bella became more aware of her surroundings when a warm hand, not the cold ones she was used to, touched her.

Edward had asked if there was a doctor onboard, and luckily there was. She was now tending to the little girl. "Pulse is returning to normal, so is the heart rate. She's luck to have had that EpiPen. I do suggest she goes to the hospital to be checked out though."

"Our father is a doctor," Edward said, "He'll look at her when we arrive at our destination." He smiled and told the airline worker that there wasn't any need to turn around. Alice had told them that Bella would recover. Edward sat down and picked up the phone from the back of the seat, he slid his credit card through the credit card slide-y thing and called Carlisle.

"Carlisle? We're on the plane now. Listen, Bella had an allergic reaction. She's fine. We gave her medicine and there was a doctor on the plane luckily, but she'll be okay. I just wanted to tell you. She's a bit lethargic, however. Okay see you there, Carlisle." He hung up after a second. "Carlisle will meet us there."

When the plane landed, later that night, Edward and Bella were the first off due to the young girl's health. He held her in his arms. She was still out of it and Edward was growing concerned. Waiting for them was Carlisle, and two paramedics, Rosalie had the airlines call for an ambulance. Edward handed his precious cargo over.

_Don't worry Edward, she's in good hands. _Carlisle reassured him_. I'm just taking her to get checked out and make sure everything's okay. I'll bring her to Isla Esme soon. _Edward nodded and waited for his family and told them the news. They wanted to go to the hospital but Edward said it was best to get settled in on Isla Esme and that Carlisle would be by soon with their little sister.

"I wonder if we can sue…" Rosalie said, knowing she'd by Bella a pony if she sued, but then realized she had the money to buy Bella twenty ponies should she want ponies.

"It was an mistake and the airlines were nice. Lets get our luggage." Edward said and went to the luggage pick up area.

It was before dawn when Carlisle brought Bella to the island. He told her he had to go back home because he left Esme all alone, but he would call and talk to her. She accepted that and hugged her. She was quiet, not feeling well. It was an effect that would linger for a few days, but otherwise she should be fine. He reassured his children. Told them how proud he was of them and promised to call when he got home.

After Carlisle left, Bella asked a question. "How did daddy get to us so fast?"

"When motivated, daddy can go very, very, very, very fast." Rosalie said, chuckling and hugged her. "I'm glad you're okay, Bells." Bella smiled, then yawned. They had also given her Benadryl to help with the side effects, though her eyes were still kind of puffy. Rosalie picked her up and took her to bed after everyone gave her hugs.

"I told you she'd be okay." Alice said, grinning.

_To Be Continued..._

**End Notes:** Remember the more you review, the faster I get these babies out. Though, I have been stuck a few times, but once I get the first few paragraphs going, I keep going. Oh and I know some of it seems unrealistic with the allergic reaction and stuff, but I'm not allergic to anything except nickel in earrings. Anyways, Review or Bella dies. MUWAHAHAHA. :D


	8. Chapter Eight

**Author's Notes:** I know how to please the masses. I updated with another chapter. That's because Chapter nine wont be out for a few days.

**Chapter Eight**

Bella was hopping from one foot to another. They had been on the island for three months and Carlisle and Esme were arriving later that evening, and tomorrow she was going to be five. She was looking forward to her birthday, as all little kids do, to cake and presents, but most of all CAKE!

Bella waited for Edward to hurry up. The others went birthday shopping; leaving Edward to baby sit and the child he was watching was growing impatient. Edward was going to take her swimming. In the three months they'd been on the island, she's never seen Edward out in the sun. It was like he was avoiding it, avoid having her see the monster he really is. But now, there was no escape. He had been promising her days that he'd take her swimming and now she wanted to go.

Edward came down, wearing sky blue Hawaiian print swim shorts and holding a child sized life jacket in his hand. He went over to Bella and lathered her up in sun block, with skin as fair has hers sun block was very important and then he put sunglasses on her and put the lifejacket on. "So Daddy doesn't kill me." He said, cheerfully. Bella grinned and took his hand once he was done.

Bella pulled on his hand towards the door, and Edward seemed to have forgotten something. He let go, and told her that he'd be right back and went to get some HUGE towels that could wrap around your body more than once, a blanket and some food for Bella. By now, Bella knew he was stalling and folded her arms, taking her feet.

"Edward Anthony Cullen…" She growled, getting annoyed. Edward came back and she looked angry. He just grinned, she looked so funny when she was trying to as furious as Esme or Alice, or Rosalie could get when they were annoyed with him or his brothers.

"Alright, alright, let's go." He said and took her hand and wondered if there was anything else he'd forgotten. He couldn't think of anything and decided to get this over with. _She's already seen the others in the sun, except for Carlisle and Esme, she won't be shocked. _Edward stepped outside and glanced at Bella, who wasn't paying much attention to is sparkling skin. He pouted, slightly disappointed. All that worrying for nothing; how depressing. Edward shook his head.

"Alice, don't you think we have enough?" Emmett said, carrying 10 bags, and couldn't carry another one. Jasper nodded agreeing since he had a bag in his mouth since his other two hands were full. Alice frowned. Both Jasper and Emmett groaned as they went into a store.

"We're almost done." She said sweetly. The boys exchanged looks as if it to say "yeah right" and continued on with their torture. They continued to walk down the mall after stopping at the store. After they got done shopping for Bella Rosalie and Alice decided to buy the guys new clothes.

"That's it, we're leaving." Emmett said, "We'll put the bags in the car, but we're leaving." Jasper and Emmett walked off and went to the covered parking lot and put the bags in the car the girls drove, and went home.

Carlisle walked through the door of the house. Lounging in the living room was Emmett and Jasper. Jasper was sprawled out on the couch and Emmett was laying on the floor, eyes closed and breathing evenly. They weren't asleep, because they couldn't sleep, but they were in a deep state of total relaxation, thanks to Jasper's abilities. Emmett rolled over on his stomach and laid his head on his arms. Neither knew that Carlisle and Esme were there.

"Boys?" Carlisle called out and the two jumped up, alert. "Sorry to startle you. Hope you're all behaving." The two nodded and stretched out of habit. "Where are the others?" Jasper and Emmett glanced at each other.

"Alice and Rosalie are shopping. We ditched them a few hours ago after they decided we guys all need new clothes." Emmett said, making a face. "I'm tempted to go through my clothes and get rid of some." Jasper nodded in agreement, but he could never hurt Alice's feelings so he doesn't touch his clothes unless it's to wear or wash them.

"Where's Edward and Bella?" Esme asked. Just then a little girl came zooming in and launched herself at Carlisle. Esme laughed and looked at Edward.

"Hi mom," He said and hugged her, Esme hugged her son back. "Glad you're here. Maybe you guys can reign Alice and Rosalie in." Carlisle and Esme would have to talk to them about their shopping. The house on the island wasn't as big as the house in Forks. "Bella's been great, Carlisle. No nightmares at all. Well… except one." Bella scowled and glared at him.

"It was about a life sized peanut chasing after her!" Emmett howled and Bella glared at him, wiggled free and went over and kicked him in the most tender spot a vampire has. The howling laughter stopped, Emmett's eyes went crossed-eyed and he covered his private area. After Bella smacked Emmett around a few times, she found the tender spot. All the guys in the room winced.

After a few moments, Emmett straightened up and looked around. "I'm fine." He walked to his room and screamed. "OH GOD!! IF I COULD CRY I WOULD!"

Bella grinned, pleased with herself, but no one was pleased with her. She shrugged her shoulders and walked off, when someone grabbed her arm gently, but firmly.

"Not so fast," Carlisle said. "That was mean. You go up and apologize to Emmett and go to your room." Bella pouted, giving him the famous innocent puppy-dog look. "Go on now." her lower lip trembled. "Now." Tears weld up in her eyes. "Fine, just apologize." Bella grinned and ran up to the room and apologized, giving Emmett a big hug.

"Carlisle," Jasper said, "It's time for you to become immune to that look." Edward nodded, agreeing with him. Three months and that looked never worked on them anymore. Bella skipped down the stairs and stumbled, but caught herself. Carlisle went to Bella and took her hand, taking her outside.

"Bella, no more hitting." He said, as he lifted her up and on his shoulders. "Especially in the area where you hit Emmett." Bella agreed. "Now, have you been good?"

"Yeah. I missed you. It's been forever and you said a few weeks." Carlisle had said that, but he and Esme had been VERY busy, he also had stuff to finish up at the hospital.

"I know, but I'm here now. And we'll have a lot of fun, right?"

"Sure!" Bella said happily, just happy to have her daddy with her. Carlisle smiled. Bella laid her chin on top of Carlisle's head and closed her eyes. She was very content now, and tired. She couldn't wait until tomorrow.

_To Be Continued…_

**End Notes:** Review?


	9. Chapter Nine

**Author Notes:** Sorry for the short chapter this time. Next chapter will be better, promise.

**Chapter Nine**

"NO! NOOO!!" Bella screamed in her sleep, tossing, and kicking off the covers. Nightmares back, her parents being ripped to shreds. Only this time it wasn't her biological parents. It was Carlisle and Esme. "Daddy! Mommy!!" Her dream held her captive, her mind unable to wake up from the horrible images that danced through her head.

Everything felt real. The emotions, the smells, the sounds and sights. It all felt real. Her heart raced, breath quickening, almost causing her to gasp for air as her dream self took an unconscious step back. Her dream self was older -- a teenager. A man, pale skinned, blood-red eyes, visible and invisible scars covered his body, came towards her. Hand reaching out to grab her. She stepped back, looking past him and at the fallen bodies of her parents. She saw more bodies - her brothers and sisters.

Her breathing became labored, coming out in short gasps, unable to draw in the air she desperately needed in order to survive. Her family, dead. Gone. She was an orphan once again. But it wouldn't last long as she dropped to her knees, unable to move, frozen in fear. The man rushed towards her and snapped her neck.

Her eyes snapped opened and she screamed, hands going to her neck. She looked around wildly and her eyes landed on Carlisle. Her eyes came into focus and she launched herself on her father and buried her small face, crying. He held her close, rubbing her back soothingly.

It was still dark out, 3 in the morning. Carlisle knew she had to back to sleep. She had a busy day ahead of her. "S…stay with me daddy." She murmured. Carlisle covered her up on her bed and laid beside her on top of the blankets. Bella snuggled as close as possible.

"Want to talk about it, sweetheart?" He asked, looking at his young daughter. Bella shook her head fervently. There was no way in hell would she tell him of her latest nightmare. "Alright then. I'll stay with you until morning." He promised and Bella relaxed and he could hear her heartbeat go back to the normal, steady rhythm it should be at.

_Edward, can you bring me my book on my desk in the office please?_ He thought and Edward appeared at Bella's door a few seconds later. He tip-toed in and handed Carlisle the book. _Promised her I would stay until morning. Need something to do. Did you get anything from her?_ Edward shook his head. He had to be in the same room as Bella to pick up the images from her dreams. _Did Jasper feel anything? _Edward nodded. _Why are you silent? Did you get jinxed into silence again?_ Edward nodded and Carlisle shook his head. _Talk to me later?_ Edward nodded and left, no doubt trying to get someone to say his name to un-jinx him.

Last time it took three days to un-jinx him when a teacher called on him. He was never so grateful in his life to answer a question of a teacher.

Carlisle settled in and read his book, a medical mystery book about weird and unexplainable illnesses people have. It was all very fascinating to him. A doctor at the hospital in Forks recommended the book. He went out and bought it immediately and fully immersed himself in it.

The next afternoon and Bella forgot all about her nightmare and bad night as she sat in the living room, surrounded by presents and a small cake. She didn't know what she wanted first. Presents or cake. Presents or cake. Presents or cake. She repeated that in her head over and over trying to decide and she started to crouch down like a lion ready to strike it's prey. Her mind made up, she was going for the sweet stuff first. She eyed it and her mouth watered. She fought the grin trying to go on her face as her family watched her.

Bella pounce from her spot over to the cake, eyeing it. "Yum! Cake!" She said suddenly, and happily. "Now." She demanded and looked at her family. They laughed and allowed her a piece of cake. And never in their lives have they seen a child eat a piece of cake so fast that she had to guzzle down a glass of milk to wash it down.

"Alright-y, Miss. Hyper one!" Emmett said, "Present time." He picked her up and sat her on his lap as Jasper handed her the first present.

She took it and ripped the wrapping off and grinning. It was Ken, the male Barbie doll dressed up in a homemade Confederate uniform. Everyone laughed and Jasper ducked his head down, to hide his imaginary blush. She unwrapped Edward's present. A CD of his composures, including one just for her. He even made a cover and back with the songs.

Bella continued to unwrap presents for a while. From Rosalie and Alice she got stuffed animals and clothes and a new pair of sneakers Bella was eyeing a few weeks ago on one of their outings. Esme got her a child appropriate cookbook and a gift card for Target to pick out whatever she wanted. Carlisle got her an All About Your Body book for kids and a play doctor set. Emmett got her a jeep. You know the type for kids to drive. He also got her a Build-A-Bear gift card. She gave everyone a hug and said thank you.

"Edward, play this please."

Edward dropped to his knees and held his arms up to the high heavens. "YES! I CAN TALK AGAIN!!" He jumped up and put the CD on. Bella giggled.

"He's so funny." She declared.

_To Be Continued_

**Notes:** I know I said there would be a few days in between this chapter and the last, but I got started on this last night and couldn't stop until I was literally falling asleep. The things I do to please you readers. Review please.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Author notes:** As the chapters progress, I find it harder to write, in which cases the chapters aren't out as fast as some of you would like. Things are starting to progress, though. I have a few ideas that I'm trying to decide how to introduce without looking like a dork. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter Ten**

Bella stared at Edward's bare chest as he wrestled with Emmett. She sighed dreamily. He was the only one who she didn't consider a brother. Every since she was young, she always had a crush on him. Sighing dreamily again, she saw him take down Emmett.

Bella was now 15-years-old and becoming a sophomore in high school. They recently moved back to Forks after living in Alaska for a few years and a few other places. She hated Alaska and the constant cold. She had grown up into a beautiful young lady with long brown hair that has natural curls in it. She was 5'4 and slender and pale, though not as pale as her family, since she had some color in her cheeks.

The wrestling match turned more violent as they tossed each other on the ground, causing Bella to jump. She still wasn't used to the rough housing the boys displayed, though she knew they couldn't really get hurt, and so she watched. She was so into her own little world that she didn't notice that Rosalie and Alice came up on either side of her.

Silently counting down, when they got to one, they grabbed her by the arms and kidnapped her. She was too shocked to protest as they gently tossed her in the car and hurried off with her. Towards the mall. Bella groaned as her sisters laughed. They had been trying to get Bella to go to the mall with them for the past two weeks, but she always refused.

"Guys! This isn't fair. I don't want to go." She moaned. "I was perfectly happy watching Edward beat up Emmett." Her whole family noticed that she didn't like being too far from Edward. She hated it when he went hunting. Her crush was growing into something more, now that they were reaching the same age, well at least in the physical sense. Bella sighed as she pictured Edward's half naked body.

She's never seen him fully naked before, just shirtless. She did try peaking once but was foiled by Carlisle who gave her a stern talking to. It was quiet embarrassing. She was lost in her own thoughts. Maybe she'd pick up Edward something from the mall. She tried to decide on what. He was difficult to buy for. Maybe a new journal. His current one was getting full and she over heard him talking to Carlisle about getting more. Yes, she'd get him a new journal.

"Can we stop at Barnes and Noble first?" She asked her sisters and they glanced at each other. Last time, Bella made them stay for three hours while she browsed the whole store, only to buy one book and a magazine. "I know what I want to get so I wont take as long. Besides, you kidnapped me, you have to do this favor for me."

"Alright, lets go to the bookstore. But we're dragging you out if you take more then 30 minutes." Rosalie said. Bella promised and they drove to the bookstore first. Bella hopped out quickly as soon as the car was parked and ran in, nearly running into a little old lady walking slower than a turtle. She apologized and hurried to the sections where they sold journals. She grabbed a leather bound one, that Edward would love. She grabbed two. One black and one brown. He would appreciate them. She dug in her pocket for money and paid.

She hurried to the car. She was gone less then 15 minutes and sat down, panting. "I told you I knew what I wanted and I didn't even trip."

"No, but you did almost run into a little old lady." Rosalie said, trying not to smile, looking serious. Bella stuck out her tongue. "On to the mall."

Edward frowned when he saw that his sister kidnapped Bella. Of course, he knew it was going to happen so why didn't he warn Bella? He was planning on taking her to the meadow. His feelings for her grew. He still found it hard to resist her. The way her blood sung to him. He never fully could get used to it like his siblings did. Perhaps that's why he kept his distance sometimes.

Especially when it was that time of month. Everyone except Carlisle and Esme would leave to hunt for a week. Not just to avoid the sent of her blood, but also to avoid her mood swings that came with it. Carlisle told them that she could get very, very uptight and moody, taking out pent up anger on them, later apologizing profusely to them, and so to cure the PMS, Carlisle had Bella invest in Midol, a girl's true best friend.

Edward sighed. He was falling in love with a human. How interesting. He would have to be careful, not to hurt her. Not to accidentally kiss her and bite her. Kill the girl he watched grow from child to woman. He shook his head and sighed, no longer in the mood to play.

However, Emmett hadn't caught on yet, and sent Edward flying through the front window. He landed inside the house, glass around him, surprised. He was so into his own thoughts, he wasn't paying attention to Emmett's thoughts and what his plan of attack was, and so he laid on the floor in shock, golden eyes wide. Edward Cullen was taken by surprise.

And outside, while he was in shock, Emmett was laughing really hard. Edward felt someone lift him up and looked up to see Carlisle and Esme looking displeased at Emmett. Emmett caught the look and became quiet, giving his mother a innocent look. A look she didn't believe for one minute.

"Clean up the glass right now. You know you're going to buy a new window." Emmett nodded. This would be his fourth window this month. "Edward, are you okay?" She knew he was okay in the physical sense. Edward nodded.

"Yes, just…surprised." He confessed and this caused Emmett to laugh again, but stopped when Edward growled. "I'm going to…go… outside. To hunt. Yes…" He left and took off running to clear his mind. He had not been successful. Bella stayed on his mind.

He would watch her sleep sometimes at night, when he didn't have anything else to do. Listen to her talking. Absorbing everything she said in his mind. He sighed. Sometimes, he wished he could sleep, to be able to dream. To Dream of his Bella. He's always thought of Bella as his, though she's always favored Carlisle, her hero, her daddy.

He came to a stop and sat down on a log and thought about his new found feelings for Bella. He was glad he never got attached to her as a brother. Edward sighed as he thought about Bella and wondered what she was up to with his sisters.

Bella was being dragged around several different stores, though she really wanted to get home to Edward. To watch him play fight and see the sun hit his skin, making it sparkle like diamonds. She's dreamed of him, in the most erotic way, before. She was really glad she didn't think of Edward as a brother, really glad that she thought of him as something more.

Finally, after two hours of shopping, she put her foot down once her stomach brought her back to reality. When it came to shopping, her sisters forgot that she was human and humans needed human food to eat and survive. Alice looked at her, frowning when her hand was knocked out of the way, holding a blouse up to Bella.

"What?" She asked, pouting.

"I need a human moment. I'll catch up later." Bella said and handed the unpaid merchandised to Rosalie. "I'm going to eat." She went towards the Cheesecake Factory and was glad to find that, for once, it wasn't busy. She quickly got seated. Her thoughts went to school. Tomorrow was their first day. She hoped she had classes with Edward. Him and Alice are starting out as sophomores as well. Her stomach gargled at how hungry she was and she hoped the waitress or waiter would come soon.

Alice and Rosalie appeared next to her and sat down, and the waiter came back, a young man in his early twenties. Bella sighed, glad he was back.

"I'd like to order now," She said and the waiter turned to her. She placed her order, getting a sandwich and fries. The waiter turned to Rosalie and Alice, but they just simply said they weren't hungry. But Bella knew better, their eyes were pitch black. With shopping, they can resist their thirst even more. Shopping takes their mind off of it.

Bella nibbled on bread that the waiter brought for her and stared at the table, a faint smile played on her lip as she continued to think of Edward. She sighed dreamily. Alice and Rosalie looked at each other grinning, each knowing what that sigh meant. Their little baby sister was in love.

_To Be Continued…_

**End Notes:** You review… I update quicker, it's simple as pie.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Author's notes:** Wow, fifty reviews! Never gotten that many before! Amazing. Lets hope I get to 75 soon! 100 would be nice though. LOL. I'm not really a review junkie, I just like knowing that my readers like my stories. Anyways here is the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I dont own the cheesecake factory. Though I absolutely love their food and the environment and the way it's so pretty inside...

**Chapter Eleven**

Bella was growing annoyed and started to tap her fingers. Her neighbors who had arrived after her already got their food. After what seemed like forever her food came back, but it was cold. She growled in frustration. Alice and Rosalie had decided to leave and so the waiter was no longer interested in her needs. They told Bella that they had to do something and said to call her when she was done.

Bella finally grew tired of waiter's inability to wait on her and called for the management and complained, deciding not to eat there and she wasted time waiting. This was unacceptable behavior for a restaurant such as the Cheesecake Factory. The manager gave her a gift card for a free dinner next time she came in and apologized profusely, clearly embarrassed by his employee. Bella thanked the nice manager and left to find another place to eat. Finally settling for fast food. She sat down at a table in the food court and munched away her lunch. After she was done, she called her sisters and let her know she was ready and at the food court.

Bella slipped back into her daydream mode. Thinking about Edward, shirtless, pale skinned. Shimmering in the sun, grinning as he laid on the beach of Isla Esme. She was 8 years old and covering him with sand. Making mermaid fins and a bikini top on him. He was frowning as Emmett video record the whole thing, laughing his vampire ass off. But Bella was grinning, and so he didn't mind. He allowed the little girl to have her fun. She smiled at the memory. Edward had laid perfectly still for Bella to do that.

It was then, she realized that she didn't think of him as a brother, but something more. Something she wouldn't find out until she was much older. He was something special to her. Lost in her thoughts and memories, she didn't notice that Alice and Rosalie come up to her until Rosalie cleared her throat, causing her to jump.

"We have to go." Alice said seriously and Bella frowned.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concerned. Wondering if Alice had a vision that caused the sudden mood change. Alice did indeed have a vision, but wouldn't tell her baby sister. Instead they just hurried out to the car. Bags already there piled high in the trunk.

The car ride home was fast, and quiet. Tension filled the air. Rosalie glanced at Alice as she drove. Bella wanted to know what was going on. She hated being left out of things, but Alice told Bella not to worry and smiled reassuringly, though Alice did wish Jasper was here. Jasper refused to go shopping today, wanted to do his homework he claimed.

A faint smiled played on Alice's lips. Jasper was all about academics and his education. He enjoyed learning, and enjoyed teaching Bella when she was home-schooled for a few years. She pulled up in the drive way and got out, leaving the bags inside for the boys to get.

Emmett raced to Rosalie and hugged her, kissing her passionately, spinning her around. She laughed and kissed him back. He was such in a good mood.

"You wont believe what happened!" He said, kissing her again. "I took Edward by total surprise." Rosalie grinned, glad that Edward was finally caught off guard. "How was your shopping trip?"

"It was fine. We got you some new school clothes." Emmett made a face. He really didn't need new clothes, but every so often Carlisle and Esme put their foot down and tell them to go through their closet and donate clothes they no longer wear to the Goodwill, Salvation Army and other places for the needy. Alice and Rosalie didn't like it but knew that if they didn't, Carlisle would cut off their credit cards for a month. He told them it was all about being a parent. Donation time was coming up soon.

Jasper came in and went to Alice and hugged her, taking in a deep breath of her air. "You're tense, what's wrong?" He murmured softly, only she could hear. "Did you see something?" Alice nodded. "What did you see?"

"We should talk to the others tonight." She said, "After Bella is asleep." Jasper nodded, now understanding that it was about his little sister. He wondered what it could be and wished he had Edward's mind reading abilities right now, but since he did not, he just sent soothing calming waves towards his wife. "Thank you Jasper." She said and kissed his lips tenderly.

"Alright boys, now bring in the bags!" Rosalie ordered after a few moments and Jasper and Emmett let their women go and went to the trunk, and sighed at all the bags. They picked them up and took them inside. Alice and Rosalie made piles for everyone. Carlisle and Esme had the shortest, since they usually do their own clothes shopping.

Carlisle had gotten a few new shirts, a pullover, some new ties, a few black pants. They were for work. He was grateful, and thanked his daughters. Esme got a few new tops and a pair of jeans, she kissed each of her daughter's foreheads. Esme and Carlisle went to put their new clothes away and didn't come back down for a while. Suddenly there was laughter and giggles from upstairs, probably remembering a something that happened a long time ago.

Edward didn't come home until long after Bella was asleep and saw his family sitting around the living room, looking serious. He read their minds quickly.

_About time you showed up. _That was from Alice.

_Everything alright, son? _That was Carlisle. Edward nodded.

_I wonder if I should color my nails a different color…_ Of course that was Rosalie. Edward rolled his eyes.

_Alice is still tense. I wonder what she saw. Why is it making her nervous. _That caught his attention. Alice had a vision. He snapped his head towards his sister.

"What did you see Alice?" He said. Alice sighed and looked at her family.

"I wanted to wait until Bella was in bed asleep, before I told anyone." She explained. "I saw the Volturi coming. Aro is with them." The family tense and everyone looked towards the stairs, where their human sibling was fast asleep. "They'll be here in a few days. They know about Bella, and are curious. Especially Aro. I think we should be on our guard, but not act any differently around Bella."

Her family nodded, agreed. They knew Bella would worried endlessly if she knew that some very powerful, very dangerous vampires were coming. Carlisle was more worried about how Bella would react. He knew she never really gotten over the death of her parents and would sometimes still suffer from nightmares, though they were few and far in between. He was brought back to reality.

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. I don't see anything bad happening." Alice said, but knew that could change. Edward was frowning at this. He also knew that things could change and he didn't want anything to happen to his Bella.

He got up and dragged himself upstairs and peaked in Bella's room. She was sleeping soundly. He quietly shut the door and went to his room and plopped down on his couch. He would die to protect Bella from the Volturi. They wouldn't touch her. He wouldn't let Jane use her cruelness against her. He growled lowly at the thought.

He WOULD protect Bella at all cost.

_To Be Continued…_

**End Notes:** Time to spice things up! How did the Volturi know about Bella? Did someone with super, insane jealousy ratted them out, or did they just catch wind. How will Bella react? What will happen to her? Will she survive the encounter? More importantly, will she survive the first day of school? Stay tuned and find out!


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Author Notes:** This chapter was EXCEPTIONALLY difficult to write. I am not even 100% pleased with it. After starting it, then deleting and starting over several times, I came up with this gem. Hopefully you like it, even though I don't like it. I had a REALLY hard time with the Volturi. I'm used to making fun of them in my Volturi fic in which they act highly out of characters. I spent half the night researching on some of the characters. Anyways, enjoy this chapter.

**Extra Notes:** The Chapters will come out a bit slower during Mondays - Thursdays. I have a class on those days and have to wake up at 6am and I'm usually tired by the time I get home. So just be warned that sometimes chapters will take awhile, though I know you all want more.

**Chapter Twelve.**

In the car on the way home from school Wednesday, Edward glanced over at Bella. He was purposely driving slow, even though he hated it. He was thinking, trying to figure out how to tell her that a group of lethal, dangerous, and powerful vampires were waiting to see them at his home. He knew he couldn't put it off any longer.

"Isabella," He said, using her full name meant something was wrong. She turned to him. "We're going to have visitors when we get home. Don't be afraid. The Volturi, you remember we told you about them when you were younger?" Bella nodded. She remembered and tried to forget.

She was eight when she was told about the Volturi and how they govern the vampire world, keeping the peace. They were a royal family of sorts. Carlisle sat her down on his lap and told her stories of his younger days as a vampire. Some of which she shuddered and buried her face dramatically. But she remembered the stories well.

"Well some of them are going to be visiting us. They are curious about you. We don't know exactly how they found out, but they did and there's nothing we can do, but protect you. We're all going to be there." Edward told her and noticed that Bella's face was wide-eyed and fearful. He quickly reached over and took her hand, squeezing it gently, comforting her. "Everything will be fine, I promise." Bella smiled at him, then stared out the window as they came up the drive way. His siblings already arrived and inside.

"Bella is going to come inside in just a few moments," Alice told them. A few moments later, Edward came in with Bella, who walked behind him, using him as a protective shield. Jasper picked up the worry and panic and sent calm her way. Edward moved Bella from out in front of him and Aro jumped up, startling her.

"Ah! So this is the lovely Miss. Bella I've heard so much about!" He said cheerfully, going over to greet her. Bella instantly felt at easy as he seemed cheerful and delightful. "Carlisle was telling me about you. You seem very bright, intelligent. I'm Aro." He held out his hand for Bella to take it. A low growl rumbled from Edward's throat.

Bella tentatively reached out and shook his icy cold hand, and Aro's smile faltered bit. "Nice to meet you," She said, bravely and glanced at the others. She was avoiding looking in their blood-red eyes. Aro let go of her hand and sat back down.

"Bella," Carlisle said, "The others are Marcus, Caius and Jane."

"Hello," Bella said softly. They nodded their head, wishing to get this over with and go back home.

"Carlisle said that you've been living with them since you were four. How come?" Caius asked, looking intensely at her. Carlisle already told them, but they wanted to hear it from her. Bella looked down, staring at the floor. She didn't exactly want to talk about it. It was something she tried so hard to forget, though nightmares never let her.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Bella spoke softly, "We were camping. It was my first time camping… we were going to Disneyland after the camping trip. I was excited. I was having fun. I remember it clearly. It was dusky out, my parents were getting dinner ready…" She trailed off and buried her face in Edward's cold side and took a shuddering deep breath. "Carlisle saved me. Then I ran and Emmett scooped me up. I don't really remember much after that." Carlisle and Jasper looked a bit sheepish. "I really love my family."

After several moments of uncomfortable silence, Aro stood up again, clapping his hands causing Bella to jump slightly. Aro smiled. "I would like to try something." He said and looked at Jane. The small girl stood up and went over to Bella, standing a few feet away.

Edward was suddenly in front of Bella as a onslaught of pain over came him. He dropped to the floor, trembling, gritting his teeth. The pain stopped and Edward took a few deep breaths, trying to regain his composure. Jane tilted her head and frowned as Bella stood there, looking at Edward concerned. Esme was by her son's side, rubbing his back, whispering softly and motherly. He was grateful. Esme kissed his forehead.

Jane snarled in frustration as Bella didn't react the way she should've. "Frustrating." She said and looked at Aro. Aro smiled and stood up.

"Bella! You are extraordinary!" He said, laughing delightfully as Jane went to sit back down sulking. "But still, what do we do with you?" Bella looked frightened and her heart beat quickened.

"I say she dies," Caius said, looking disinterested in it all. "She's a human who knows too much. She could betray us and tell someone." Edward hissed as he stood up, protective of Bella. "It's either she dies, and I can imagine her blood will be very tasty. Or she is changed."

"That is the way our laws work, Edward, you know this." Aro said, almost sadly. To see such wasted talent that the human girl hand, "of course, you could, both of you, join us at Volterra." He offered. Edward quickly shot that idea down.

Bella was trembling, feeling faint as they discussed her future, her death. The room was spinning and a blanket of darkness crept up. Every eyes were on Aro and the others and didn't notice that Bella passed out until Aro was by her side, catching her from falling and almost hitting her head on the coffee table. He didn't want blood spilt. Especially from one who smelled so delicious, and tasty as Caius said. He laid her down and went back to her seat.

"I do believe we made her faint." He said, almost too giddily. "Humans are such fickle creatures. Fragile, helpless little creatures." He watched as Carlisle tended to his human daughter. "She lives if she is changed before she is 20." They stood up gracefully. "If she is still human by then, then she dies. No exceptions. We will be back then. Oh Carlisle, please do visit us again. I do miss your company."

"Of course, Aro." He said in a friendly, but stressed tone and walked them out. "Please, don't hunt around here, if you can help it."

"Of course, we wouldn't put you at risk. Please do tell Bella we said good-bye." Aro said and shook Carlisle's hand. The Volturi left and Carlisle shut the door, and turned back to his family.

"They were unusually kind today," He told them, "We should be very lucky." Edward scoffed and everyone looked at him as he placed Bella on the couch. "What's wrong, son?"

"Neither of Jane's or Aro's abilities worked on Bella." Edward explained and the others looked surprised. "Jane is very unhappy and Aro is intrigued by her. They will be back." He looked at the girl unconscious on the couch and frowned. "I don't want to change her, damn her in to this life." Carlisle placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder and squeezed it.

"We have a few years until she's 20, we'll figure something out." He said, trying to reassure his son. "Don't worry now about it. Be glad she's safe and still alive." Edward smiled a bit.

He was very glad that Bella was still alive. He loved her, a lot. He brushed her hair out of her face as she stirred. He smiled when her eyes opened. "You're safe now, and they're gone." Bella wrapped her arms around Edward suddenly, hugging him, sobbing, releasing the fear that she held in the whole time.

_I'm safe. I'm with my family. Those other vampires were scary… and weird. What was up with the giddy one? _Bella thought as her sobs quieted down. Edward kissed her forehead and she melted in his arms, feeling absolutely safe.

"Edward and Bella sitting in a tr-- oww!" Emmett started to sing before getting hit by Rosalie. "I was trying to lighten the mood up." Bella giggled, through teary eyes and hiccups. She tried to forget about the four vampires, but their red eyes wouldn't leave her mind.

Jasper sent out a wave of calm and peace, calming everyone down and he sighed as the emotions of the others calmed down. He sat down, looking content and happy now that things would return to normal. Alice sat in his lap and he kissed the side of her neck. Rosalie and Emmett trotted upstairs, while Carlisle and Esme stayed in the living room with the others. Carlisle was worried about Bella and how she would handle everything, humans, as Aro said, could be fickle.

_To Be Continued…_

**End Notes:** Blah… I still hate it. Hopefully you don't. Volturi are hard to write. Though I had fun with Aro's giddiness. hopefully i kept them in character as much as I could. Review please? Or else Carlisle gets it...


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Author Notes:** I've been thinking of naming my chapters. What do you think? I have a few titles in mind for some of the chapters. Think I should name them? Oh and here's another difficult chapter. Should get easier now that I started a important part of it. :D Enjoy.

**Chapter Thirteen**

Since the visit with the Volturi, nightmares came back and plagued Bella's dreams, causing her to cry out, screaming in the middle of the night and not getting the sleep she needed. Though she wouldn't admit it out loud, the visit had scared her and the red eyes were something she wouldn't forget.

She was the first one to arrive at their table during lunch and plopped down, laying her head on her arms, closing her eyes. She was exhausted, but insisted on attending school. The rest of her family joined her and sat down. All worried about her as they heard her deep, even breathes. She was asleep.

"Should we wake her?" Rosalie asked, "So she could eat?"

"No, let her sleep." Edward said, "We'll wake her if we notice a change when she starts to dream." The others nodded and Edward picked up the thoughts of the people around him.

_That Edward Cullen, what a hunk. I wish I could run my hands down his chest…into his pants…_ Edward made a face of disgust when he heard the thought of a 15-year-old sophomore named Jessica Stanley. _I hate that Bella girl, but if being her friend means getting close to Edward…_

Edward growled softly, lowly so only his siblings could hear. "Jessica Stanley is thinking impure thoughts about me." He muttered. Emmett laughed.

_I wonder what's wrong with Bella? She's been out of it lately. I hope she's not getting sick. _Angela Webber thought, clearly worried about her new friend. _I want to go over and ask what's wrong, I'm too shy though. Maybe I'll get Jessica to do it. Though I would hate to do that to Edward, he doesn't seem to like the attention girls give him. Hope he'll forgive me if he found out I sent Jessica._

Edward smiled a bit, and then looked at his family, "Start eating guys, Angela is going to send Jessica over to find out how Bella is. She's too shy to do it herself." He murmured and his family picked at their food and Emmett tossed a fry at Jasper who caught it in his mouth, hiding a look of disgust.

_If only you could dip it in blood it would taste better. _He thought and Edward laughed, causing Jasper to smile_. _

Jessica went up to the table, "Hi…" she stammered, "Angela wanted to know if Bella was okay." She forced the words out of her mouth and couldn't keep her eyes off of Edward. Jasper and Emmett were trying not to burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter as Jessica ogled Edward.

Alice spoke up, "She's just tired. We were up late." She said kindly, "Tell Angela there's no need to worry." Jessica nodded and left and went back to her friends. "I just didn't want to worry that poor girl anymore." She murmured. "I think Bella should go home."

"No…I'm fine." Bella said, opening her eyes and smiled at her family. "See all better, not tired anymore. I should get ready for my next class. I'll see you all later." she jumped up and went to her locker, where she just wanted to crawl inside, curl up and sleep for a year.

She opened her locker and it was slammed shut, causing her to jump. Standing there was Jasper. "Jasper, why did you do that?"

"Because you need to go home. You can barely walk straight and I can feel the exhaustion rolling off of you." He said, concerned. "You're about to pass out Bella. Carlisle is on his way to pick you up and we'll get your homework. He'll be here when I get you to the office" He left no room for arguments and dragged to the office where Edward was talking to Carlisle.

Bella felt embarrassed, she just wanted to go to school, get the day over… oh wait, this could work to her advantage. She could get to sleep earlier. Carlisle signed Bella and Edward out for the rest of the day and sent Jasper on his way.

Bella climbed in the front seat of Carlisle's car, making Edward sit in the back. She knew Edward hated sitting in the back. A faint smile played on her lip as she buckled up and fought the sleep that tried to claim her as the car started going. Bella scowled, forcing her eyes to stay open.

"You can't fight sleep forever, sweetheart." Carlisle said. "Sooner or later, it'll win and when you wake up you'll feel better. Besides, it's not healthy." Bella sighed. Her family was worried, and she knew that. Maybe just a few moments of sleep. Her eyes drifted shut and a few moments later she was snoring ever so softly.

Bella woke up in her bed and glanced at the clock. It said 3:40am. She wondered how long she was asleep and got up. She headed to the bathroom first, then downstairs for food. She was starving. In the living room, Jasper and Emmett were playing a video game. Alice and Rosalie were on the computer designing clothes. Edward was sprawled out on the couch with his eyes closed, though he wasn't asleep and Esme and Carlisle were cuddled up on the loveseat reading.

"Hey…" She greeted them and continued on her way to the kitchen and did her own version of hunting.

"Hello darling." Esme said, "You look much more refreshed. I'd make you some food but Carlisle doesn't seem to want to let me go." Carlisle smiled and kissed the top of Esme's head.

"Its fine, I can make my own food." Bella said and proceeded to make bacon, eggs, hash browns and toast. She peeked around the kitchen and notice that not one of them was breathing now. She knew they hated the smell of human food. She cackled. "And I'll have some ketchup and maybe make some brownies… and some cookies… oh these pickles look nice…" She peeked around the corner and laughed at their faces that held a look of disgust. Emmett and Jasper both put their controllers down and hurriedly left the house, Edward was right behind them with Rosalie and Alice.

"Victory." Bella said and sat down to eat her late night breakfast of eggs, bacon, hash browns and toast. Carlisle and Esme exchanged amused glances. "How long was I asleep?" She asked after a few moments. Carlisle got up and poured Bella some milk, handing it to her when he saw she failed to get something liquid to go with her food.

"A few days actually. You were extremely tired." He told her. "You actually did wake up once to use the bathroom, but you uh…fell asleep on the toilet." Bella's face turned red. "But you had no nightmares." He saw Bella's face lighten up and notice a look on her face when she gets an idea. "However, I do not want you to do this again. The Volturi will not hurt you. If they try, well yes, I don't want to think of the outcome. While Aro might be my friend, my family is important." He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm gonna go up to my room. You think, when Edward gets home you can send him there? I want to talk to him." Carlisle nodded and watched as his daughter finished eating and drinking her milk. He told her that they'll take care of the dishes and Bella trotted up to her room.

Bella didn't have any nightmares because her dreams were filled with Edward. She crawled in bed and waited for Edward's return and ended up falling asleep.

She woke up at dawn when she felt someone touch her and she opened her eyes seeing Edward there. She smiled. "I fell asleep." She murmured and Edward laughed.

"You did and I stayed here until you woke up." He told her and crawled on the bed, pulling her close. Bella laid her head on his chest, listening to his breathing since he didn't have a heartbeat. "Carlisle said you wanted to talk to me."

"Mmhmm." Bella agreed. "Edward, if I was any other girl…" Edward seemed to understand where this was going and looked at her.

"If you were any other girl, I would push you away and tell you to leave me alone." He said, agreeing with her thoughts he's unable to read. "However, you are not any other girl and I'm used to your lovely, beautiful, floral scent… Isabella, are you trying to tell me you're in love with me?"

A blush made her whole face turn red and heat up. "Yeah, I guess I am. If you don't mind…"

"Bella, I would never not mind." He kissed her softly and held her as she drifted back to sleep. Carlisle had said she would be sleeping on and off for a while and he would stay with her. Edward kissed Bella's forehead. "Sleep well."

_To Be Continued…_

**End Notes:** Review or I'll send the Giddy, excitable Aro after you. :D


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Author Notes:** I am SO sorry for the delay! I didn't realized so many days had passed since my last update! I've been so busy, and exhausted. I also have several other stories in the works. I also suffered from writers block on this story too, but I think I know where it's going now. Enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter fourteen**

"I've been thinking," Edward said as he lounged on the couch in Carlisle's office. "that it's time we give her something with our family crest on it to wear. I know she has that musical jewelry box you made her…" Carlisle smiled, looking amused. He didn't need to be a mind reader to know what Edward was thinking. Since they pledged their love for one another, Bella is all Edward could think about.

"You want her to have something she can wear, right?" Carlisle asked and he nodded. Carlisle stood up and went to a cabinet he kept locked and unlocked it, and took out a box. He went over to Edward and sat down, opening up the box was a bracelet with a little charm on it. "I had made this for her 16th birthday."

Edward looked at it. "It's perfect. Sometimes I think you're a mind reader as well." Edward chuckled.

"Sorry, no mind reader here. I just know my family very well." He ruffled the boy's head and put the bracelet away until Bella's birthday. "Anything else on your mind?" Edward plopped down and shook his head. "Just want to hang out here?"

"Yeah, Bella's at Jessica's. I suppose it is good for her to hang around normal humans." He said, closing his eyes. Carlisle sat back at his desk and went back to work. Edward pulled the throw blanket from the couch that Carlisle kept for when Bella decided to hang out there while he did his paper work he brought home with him. He covered himself up.

"What are you laughing at?" Edward murmured. Carlisle shook his head.

_Just watching you snuggle with a blanket. Are you feeling well? _Carlisle thought. Edward opened an eye.

"I'm fine, just do your work. I just feel like relaxing…" He really missed Bella and couldn't wait for her to come home. "Carlisle? I don't want Bella to be changed."

Carlisle put down his pen and looked at Edward thoughtfully for a few moments. He didn't want Bella changed either. "I know, son. I don't want her changed either. But, if we don't the Volturi will be very displeased. I'd rather have her a vampire than killed at the hands of Aro." Edward let out a heavy, long sigh.

"I don't think I would be able to change her…" Edward said. It was one of his fears. He would bite Bella, to change her, but end up killing her instead, tasting her sweet, mouthwatering blood. Venom filled his mouth and his throat burned.

"Then I will, when the time comes." Carlisle assured his son. Edward nodded and rolled over. "Still wishing you could sleep?"

"You know me too well." Edward muttered. "Maybe you could research that next, why we don't need sleep." Carlisle chuckled. Edward would suggest that every few decades and Carlisle would research it to amuse Edward but would always get the same answer.

"How about you pretend to be asleep. Let your mind wonder." Edward stayed quiet for a long time and Carlisle could hear his even breathing as he worked silently for hours until it was nearly dark and Esme came to visit him. Carlisle put up a finger to his mouth and pointed to Edward.

Edward wasn't asleep, since vampires couldn't sleep, but Carlisle knew that he was in a very relaxed state, and even was purring softly, like a kitten, as he breathed. For once, Carlisle knew his thoughts were safe and quietly got up and left the room, shutting the door.

Carlisle took Esme in his arms and kissed her tenderly. "Busy day today." He said. "How about we go away next weekend?" He said, smiling. "Go to Isla Esme, just the two of us?" Esme smiled. Carlisle rubbed his nose against hers and kissed her. She smiled and he knew he had her all to himself next weekend.

The phone rang and Jasper answered it.

"Hello, Cullen residence." He said, politely as he always did incase it was for Carlisle. He frowned, "Alright thank you." He hung up the phone for a moment and when to Esme and Carlisle.

"There was an accident…" He told them.

_To Be Continued…_

**End Notes:** I left you with a cliff hanger…and a short chapter, sorry! By the way guys, should I name the chapters or keep it as is?


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Author's notes:** First of all, I want to say Thank You to everyone who reviewed, added this to their favorite or alert list. Thank you for your support, It means a lot to me. Your reviews gives me the drive to update. I never gotten this many reviews before! So, enjoy this next chapter.

**Chapter fifteen**

"I can't believe Edward would be interested in you! You're practically his sister." Lauren said, "Your whole family is fucked up." Bella's eyes flashed with a inborn fire and she jumped up on her feet. "Look at your big brother, Emmett! He's a freakin' retard with an IQ of a dog! And Jasper! Come on, talk about a freak!" Lauren was saying all this out of jealousy. Jessica couldn't believe what Lauren was doing and it was making her mad, but still didn't say anything.

"SHUT UP!" Bella yelled and grabbed her bag. She didn't like it when people talked bad about her family, especially Jasper. They had NO idea what he went through and how much he struggled with himself. How proud they were of Jasper resisting human blood. She stomped out Jessica's room and down the hall where they followed her.

Lauren sighed and went to Bella as she stopped at the top of the stairs. "Look Bella, I'm sorry." She said, calming and Bella sighed. She hated fighting. Suddenly Bella found herself tumbling down the stairs as Lauren shoved her, hard and laughing. "Now Edward wont want a disfigured, paralyzed freak!" She was obviously hoping for the second worse besides death. She stopped laughing when the front door opened, revealing Jessica's parents.

The adults took in the scene and saw Bella laying on the bottom of the steps unconscious, bleeding and battered. Her right leg was at an odd angle, a bone sticking out. Things happened at once. Lauren pretended to be concerned as Jessica's mom called an ambulance and her father called Bella's parents.

Jessica felt dizzy, lightheaded at what happened. The world around her enveloped her in darkness as she collapsed to the floor, unconscious. The shock of what Lauren and the shock of Bella's injuries were too much for her mind to grasp and understand. Both Bella and Jessica were transported to the hospital in separate ambulances, followed by Jessica's parents. They had sent Lauren home.

Carlisle listened to Dr. Cedric Pattinson, the doctor in charge of Bella's case. "Carlisle, it doesn't look good at the moment. She's suffered serious injuries. We're taking her into surgery now to fix the compound fracture and stop the internal bleeding. We had to stitch up a large gash on her forehead and cast her left arm."

"Let me go with you." Carlisle said. "I'm one of the best surgeons here."

"You know I can't. You're related, too close. We'll keep you updated." Dr. Pattinson said. "I'll let you see her real quick first." Carlisle nodded and followed his fellow doctor to where Bella was.

Carlisle sucked in air as he saw his little girl laying practically lifeless on the gurney, hooked up to many machines he knew would keep her alive. She was unconscious, heavily sedated. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead gently. "Bella, sweetheart," His voice broke, "You're going to be fine. Everything is going to be fine." He kissed her forehead and ran a hand down her warm, paler than usual cheek. "Daddy loves you sweetheart." He murmured softly and stood up. He nodded to the nurses so they could do their job and he left the room.

Carlisle went back to his family in the waiting room. Esme hurried over and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her forehead, whispering softly to her about Bella and her condition. He didn't think it was a mere stumble down the stairs. No, there was force behind it to cause the damage that happened.

Carlisle explained Bella's condition to his family. He didn't sugar coat anything, told them the truth. "It doesn't look to good right now. The next 24-32 hours will be the most critical."

He'd been by her side for the past week.

Edward watched as Bella slept on the bed, hooked up to machines to monitor her vitals and give her oxygen and such. She looked small, fragile. He remembered what Aro said when they had visited them to meet Bella. _Fragile. _He said. Humans were breakable. Bella was now laying in the hospital bed, her broken bones healing.

Bella sighed softly causing Edward to look up. Her fingers curled around his as he held her hand. He felt excitement go through him as Bella slowly regained consciousness. He watched her face earnestly, waiting for her eyes to open. He knew it could be anywhere from a few moments to a few hours. The human mind was a complex, sensitive thing. A thing not fully understood.

"Bella," He whispered softly and she gripped his hand, responding. If his heart could flutter with excitement, it would. "Wake up, Love." Bella didn't wake, not right away, so Edward paged Carlisle.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

What was that annoying beeping sound? Her alarm clock? Wait? Wasn't she with Jessica and Lauren, how did she get home? Bella could hear him telling her to wake up. He called her "Love." She liked that. She wanted to open her eyes to see his face, but her eyelids felt heavy, as if a weight was holding them down. She squeezed her hand against his and tried to open her eyes. They fluttered open after a few moments.

She wasn't at home and that annoying beeping sound wasn't her alarm going off. It was the heart monitor. She was in the hospital. What happened? She couldn't remember.

"Bella!" Edward said and leaned over, kissing her softly on the lips. "Bella, talk, say anything." He wanted to hear her voice, he missed it. He missed her. Her eyes lit up when she saw him.

She opened her mouth to talk and her voice croaked, hoarse and dry from lack of use. He got her some water and helped her take a sip. Carlisle walked in and went over to Bella. Her eyes lit up again. He smiled. "Can I go home?" She asked. Edward and Carlisle chuckled for a second.

"I'm sorry, baby girl, you're stuck in here for a bit longer. You're hurt pretty bad." He said as Edward smoothed her hair out of her face. Just then the rest of the family joined them. Esme went to her daughter and kissed her forehead.

"Sweetheart." She said, "Oh you're awake." She cried tearlessly. "You must be tired still." She looked at Carlisle, who nodded. Bella needed rest still and by the looks of it her eyes were beginning to droop shut.

"Aw, don't sleep yet," Emmett pouted, "I got you a present." He pulled out a little stuffed monkey and Bella smiled, holding her good arm out for it.

"Look Emmett," She murmured, "It's your real brother." She heard the others laugh softly as she drifted into a normal sleep. Carlisle ushered everyone out, except Edward. Edward laid on the bed next to Bella, watching her sleep. His own eyes drift shut and he allowed himself to be come completely relaxed for the first time in a week. He started to purr softly, and didn't noticed that Carlisle had entered the room.

_Bella will be fine now. _Carlisle thought, happily. His baby girl, his daddy's girl would be fine. Now if only they knew what really happened that night and he hoped the answers would come soon so they could put this behind them and help Bella recover faster.

_To Be Continued…_

**End Notes:** And so, I bet you weren't expecting that? Bet you all thought it was a car accident or something, right? Yeah, I thought so. I wrote most of this on pure exhaustion and a empty stomach. Now it's time for the human to hunt. Review please :D


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Author's Notes:** I'm quite disappointed really. I'm surprised no one said anything about the name of the doctor I made up. I was sure SOMEONE would recognize a little connection there. Ugh, all that hard work for nothing. LOL. Just kidding guys. Anyways here is Chapter 16. I actually finished it like several hours ago. Enjoy.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Edward finally returned to school after Bella begged him to. He sat in the cafeteria with his siblings. He watched Jessica Stanley sitting at her table, picking at her food and looking worn and tired. He never seen her like that, he's used to seeing a chatty, bubbly girl.

Jessica glanced over at the Cullen's table and was surprised to see Edward back. _I should go over there. See how Bella is… _She thought and glanced at Lauren. She got up, when Lauren caught her arm.

"Where are you going?" She sneered.

"To see how Bella is." Jessica replied and pulled away, walking over to the Cullen's table, who started to eat their food slowly. She bit her lower lip as she approached the table and glanced back at Lauren. She was afraid of Lauren after what she did to Bella. She made fists and decided that she wont be living in fear because of some evil scum bitch like Lauren.

Taking a deep breath, she got to the table. "Hi, is Bella doing better?" She asked, mostly at Edward. The others just made her uncomfortable, but soon felt calm, relaxed and found it easier to breathe.

"She's doing much better," Edward said, "How are you doing?" He was genuinely concerned for Jessica, she looked horrible, drop dead tired. Jessica bit her bottom lip again and glanced at Lauren. She bent down, her hands on the table.

"I know… what happened. I should've said something earlier. I was scared, I'm sorry." She whispered. The Cullens exchanged glances. "It was Lauren. She shoved Bella down the stairs at my house. She's insanely jealous of Bella because of you Edward. They got in an argument. Lauren said… not so nice things about your brothers."

Emmett and Jasper exchanged glances, wondering what not so nice things were said about them. Jasper was keeping everyone calm. There didn't need to be a potentially dangerous fight going on.

"What exactly happened?" Emmett asked.

"Bella got angry and decided to leave. Lauren and I followed her. Lauren stopped her, to apologize. Then…she just…shoved Bella. She said if I told anyone…" Jessica stopped in mid-sentence and glanced at Lauren who was giving her the death glare, and if looks could kill, Jessica would be dead. "I'm sorry, I didn't say anything earlier."

"You were frightened by Lauren and too much in shock over what happened with Bella." Edward said, controlling his temper with Jasper's help. He took a deep breath. "We don't blame you, Jessica. You're already beating yourself up. Go home and rest. Don't worry about Lauren. Alice, Rosalie, will you take Jessica home?" Alice stood up and lead Jessica back to her table to collect her things and lead her out. Rosalie grumbled as she followed.

"You know, you guys aren't that scary." Jessica said as she walked out of the cafeteria.

Edward stood up, followed by Jasper and Emmett. They walked over to where Lauren was sitting with friends and folded their arms. Everyone in the cafeteria became quiet as they watched, and teachers were near by incase something happened. It wasn't in the nature of Cullen boys to start things.

"You pushed Bella down a flight of stairs and nearly killed her!" Edward said, loud enough for the entire school to hear. All eyes shifted to Lauren and her friends backed away. Emmett leaned forward and snarled, bearing his sharp teeth. Lauren took a step back, suddenly frightened. The puny human girl looked around, trying to find an escape and found none.

"She deserved it." Lauren finally said. "I should've pushed her even harder." She smirked at the though. The boys knew there was nothing they could do to hurt her, not with witnesses. Instead Edward grabbed her arm and practically dragged her where the principal is at.

"Sir, if you could please call the police. Lauren here just admitted to attempted murder." Lauren's face paled as she realized she did admit to the truth.

Lauren was handcuffed and loaded in the back of the cruiser. Edward, Emmett and Jasper watched from the sidewalk and sighed at the same time. All three of them were very pissed off vampires that wanted Lauren's blood, but they knew Carlisle and Bella would be disappointed.

All three of them growled in unison, turned around and walked back inside just as the sun was peaking through the clouds for a brief moment before becoming covered with clouds again.

"Lauren thought Emmett had an IQ of a dog." Edward finally said, to break the tension.

Rosalie carried Jessica out of the car and to the house. Jessica's parents were home when Alice knocked on the door. They looked surprised and Mr. Stanley took his daughter from Rosalie.

"She wasn't feeling very well so we brought her home." Alice explained. "She just needs rest."

"She hasn't been sleeping much. She's been so worried about Bella. How is your sister doing?" Mrs. Stanley asked as her husband took Jessica to her room.

"She's doing much better. She's awake." Alice said, and both her and Rosalie saw the relief wash across their faces. "We really must get back. Have a good day, Mr. and Mrs. Stanley." Rosalie and Alice turned around and got in their car and drove off.

"Lauren was arrested." Alice said as she drive. "The boys handled themselves nicely."

"Carlisle will be pleased that they didn't snap the bitch's neck." Rosalie said. Alice glanced at her. "Though, I would've."

_To Be Continued…_

**End Notes:** Yeah, I was totally going to have Emmett snap Lauren's neck… Review and recieve an e-cookie.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Author Notes:** Here's the latest chapter. Hopefully you'll enjoy it.

**Random Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight… end of random disclaimer

**Chapter Seventeen**

Bella's cast was coming off and she'd be put in a walking cast. She insisted on Carlisle taking off the cast, not trusting anyone else to do the job. Jasper and Edward was in the room with her, Edward was holding her good hand and rubbing her back and Jasper was leaning up against the wall, not breathing and keeping her calm.

Carlisle took the cast off and grinned, "All done, sweetheart." Bella glanced down at her leg and frowned. "Don't worry about the way it looks. Now we go to x-ray and get a picture of it to see how it's healing. Edward gently scooped up Bella and put her in a wheelchair and Carlisle wheeled her out, telling his sons to stay in the room.

Edward sat on the bed and sighed. "Jasper?" His brother looked at him. "I want to do something nice for Bella. Do you think Alice would kill me if I took Bella to Paris? You know how Alice is always jumping on the chance to go to France."

_You rhymed, Edward. _He said mentally, smiling. _Yes, Alice would mind, but I don't think France would be a good idea now. Perhaps some place closer to home._ Edward thought about this. _Until she's fully healed and school's out, unlike us, her education is more important. She's a human and she'll only graduate high school once as a human. I know, take her to the meadow. Set up a nice, comfortable camp ground and take her camping for a weekend. The Newton's could always use our business. _

Edward smiled, that was a great idea. "Thanks bro. Lets hope she likes that idea."

_I'm sure she will. She'll be with you and every time she looks at you, it's love all the way. _Jasper smiled at his brother as he ducked his head. Jasper knew Edward would blush if he could.

Bella laid still as an x-ray technician took pictures of her leg, closing her eyes. Her thoughts were on Edward. They hadn't done much together the past few weeks. They played a few board games and video games. He would help her with her homework. She liked the way he held her hand until it became ice cold and she'd have to sit on it to warm it up, until they got an electric blanket out.

She daydreamed about marrying him. An outside wedding. Of course, Alice would take complete control and try to plan everything to be just perfectly so. Edward would be waiting upfront wearing a black tux, looking handsome and smiling that cheeky smile he has. Next to him are Jasper and Emmett, both looking equally handsome, though not as handsome as Edward.

A faint smile played on her lips as she continued the daydream. Alice would be her maid of honor, Rosalie and Esme would be the bridesmaids. They would wear lavender strapless dresses. The music began…

"Bella, sweetheart. Time to wake up." Her father said, smiling. Bella opened her eyes and realized she was back in the room with Edward and Jasper.

"I fell asleep?" She asked. Carlisle nodded and chuckled. "Oh. Well, how's my leg?"

"It's healing really nicely." Her father told her, pleased with the results. "Lets get you into that walking cast." He took out a black monster of a thing and put it on Bella.

"It's hideous." Bella said. "But at least it's black. It goes with anything." The three males exchanged glances.

"Alice got to her." Jasper whispered to Edward and he nodded in reply.

"She did not, Jazz." Bella said. "Ow, that hurt, daddy." He apologized, finished up and helped Bella to her feet. She was shaky at first after not walking in weeks. Bella took a few steps and bent her knee a bit, there was a popping sound from the knee. "Felt good, that did."

"Well, it seems you can handle walking." Carlisle said, delighted. Too delighted and Bella giggled. Jasper and Edward changed glances. "Since we're done here, I'll sign some of your papers, and we'll get ice cream." He all but skipped out. _Oh and Edward, tell Jasper he's a dead boy. _

Edward laughed out loud, "Jazz, dad said that you're a dead boy." Jasper cringed. He knew it was wrong to play with people's emotions, but he was bored and he was relieved his baby sister would be fine without permanent leg damage.

"What's gonna happen with Lauren?" Bella asked suddenly. She hadn't really talked about what happened.

The boys stiffened. They still wanted to snap Lauren's neck in half. Emmett was wondering of the Volturi would want to dispose of the girl, first have Jane torture her, slowly and very, very painfully. He would want to watch her curl up on the ground, screaming as Jane tortured her into a slow death. Rosalie would enjoy it too, watching the jealous bitch get what she deserve.

Both Carlisle and Edward had to put a damper on Emmett's violent daydreaming and told them that the Volturi probably wouldn't involve themselves in such a matter.

"Right now, she's out on bail." Jasper said, "Her parents bailed her out. She still attends school until the trial and because what happened didn't happen on school grounds, they couldn't expel her. She did get a suspension, but now back in school." A breath caught in Bella's throat and Jasper calmed her down quickly.

"Don't worry, Bella" Edward said, going over to her, taking her hand. "We wont let anything happen to you. You're safe." Bella wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face. He rubbed her back. "We changed our schedules a bit so Alice and I will each be in a class you share with Lauren."

"What about a restraining order?" Bella asked.

"It's only in effect outside of school. But, Lauren is afraid of us." Jasper explained and Carlisle came back in. The three became quiet and Carlisle shrugged his shoulders. He already heard everything from outside the room, but pretended not to have heard a single word.

"Lets go." Carlisle said and lead his children out. Jasper was once again holding his breath. They got to the Mercedes. Edward helped Bella in and sat in the back with her. Jasper allowed himself to breath again as Carlisle drove away.

"Daddy? Do you ever noticed how Dr. Reed looks at you? Like the way the girl nurses do?" Bella said. She noticed the young doctor looking at her father. She didn't need to be Jasper to feel the lust rolling off of him. Edward and Jasper both covered their mouths with their hands as they held back laughter.

Carlisle glanced back, "Does he?" He asked. "Hmm, He's new. Doesn't know I'm very happily married and very happily straight." That sent his sons into the fit of laughter they were trying to hold back.

"The lust…" Jasper said.

"The impure thoughts…" Edward howled with laughter. Bella bit her lip and Carlisle looked as if he was blushing to death, if he could.

"Enough, boys!" He finally snapped at them. "Both of you to your rooms when you get home and I'll tell Alice that she cant be with you for three hours Jasper." _Daddy can be cruel too. _

Edward snickered at Carlisle's thoughts and stayed quiet, but He and Jasper exchanged amusing glances.

"Eddy?" Bella asked after a few moments, leaning against him. "Lets do something tomorrow after school."

Carlisle looked up to say something, but couldn't get the words out in time.

"Yes, I am going to school tomorrow, I've missed so much already." Bella said. They had been over that conversation a million times the past two days. "Besides, I'm bored at home. I'm tired of being home. I need to get out, experience the real world, get an education… do something besides LIE AROUND AND GO CRAZY! Okay I'm better."

Edward and Jasper chuckled, and Jasper spoke up, "She really does feel better now that she got that out."

"So anyways," Bella said, stressing the last part. "Lets do something. A movie, or an arcade or something." Edward looked thoughtful. "Surprise me."

All three vampires in the car gasped in shock.

"Surprise you?" Edward said. "You WANT to be surprised?! Carlisle, I think…something is wrong with Bella. She wants to be surprised!" He was teasing her now.

"Fine, if you're gonna tease me, I'm gonna give Emmett your keys to your Aston Martin." Edward quickly shut his mouth up. He loved his cars.

_To Be Continued…_

End Notes: Bella and Edward will finally get to hang out alone? Wow! About time! Oh yeah, Check out my fanfic "A Bad Day" and leave me a review! Don't forget to review for this chapter.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Author Notes:** This chapter is by far my worst. I wanted to push past the whole Lauren thing for the moment and move on. Things are gonna speed up between Edward and Bella in the coming chapters. Anyways, enjoy this small chapter and hopefully the next one will be better, which it should.

Oh! I got my hair cut yesterday, it's like Alice's hair. It's so awesome. I lost like maybe 5 inches of hair or something. I'll post a link of it in my profile if you wanna see the awesomeness of it.

**Chapter Eighteen**

"We, the Jury, find the defendant, Lauren Mallory, not guilty for the attempted murder of Isabella Whitlock-Cullen."

Bella collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"Call for medics," The judge said.

"I'm a doctor." Carlisle told the judge and went over to his young daughter. He checked her pulse and other vitals and scooped her up. "She just fainted. She'll be fine" He carried Bella out with the rest of his family behind him. Carlisle sat down on a bench holding Bella as Edward knelt down in front of them. He ran a hand down Bella's face.

Bella let out a tiny sound as she stirred in her father's arms. Carlisle kept looking at her. Waiting for her to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open, but didn't say anything. Still her mind couldn't grasp the concept that Lauren practically got away with trying to kill her.

Her eyes closed again as her head laid on Carlisle's cool chest. She began to shiver. Carlisle stood up and walked out with his family to their cars. He gently laid Bella down in the backseat of his car and went to the trunk and got out a blanket and covered her up.

"I'll ride in the back with Bella." Edward said. He tossed his keys to Jasper to drive the Volvo home. He slid in and held Bella's head in his lap, smoothing out her hair. "She's in shock…"

"Yes, I think we're all in a bit of shock over the verdict." Carlisle murmured and drove off after Esme got in the passenger side. He reached over and took her hand.

Bella woke up snuggled safe in her bed. Edward was laying on top of the covers, his left arm behind his head and his right one over his stomach. His eyes closed. She watched him as he laid there silently, purring. She wondered if the purring was because of his preference for mountain lions and other cats.

She smiled, it was such a silly thought. She reached over and placed her head on his chest and listened to him breath. He wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her arm. She looked up and saw his topaz eyes staring at her, he pulled her up a little and kissed her forehead.

"Time for my human to eat." Edward said. "Alice, bring up breakfast." A moment later Alice was in the room setting down a tray. It had bacon, French toast, and eggs, along with orange juice and a sliced up banana.

Bella's mouth watered and she devoured the food.

"Good girl." Edward said and pulled her down to snuggle with her after she was done. Bella went to close her eyes again, enjoying the contact with Edward when she remembered earlier.

"Lauren…"

"Will not hurt you."

"Promise?"

"I swear it. If she hurts you…"

"We'll kill her." Another voice came at the door. Emmett and Jasper stood at the door with Rosalie's arm around Emmett. Edward smiled at his siblings. Of course they'll kill her. And they probably would enjoy it too. No one messes with their family and gets away with it. No one.

"I feel safe." She said as she drifted back off for another small rest.

"And you should, love." Edward said kissing her forehead.

_To Be Continued…_

**End notes:** I'm still considering the death of Lauren… muwahahaha. Oh yeah, to make up for the shortness, the next chapter will be super long. I'm terribly sorry for the shortness. My sincerest apologies.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Author notes:** Hey! Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you like my chapters, even the ones I don't like. Hope this makes up for the two short ones I put out. I'm hoping you enjoy this one a lot. I had fun writing it. So go on and read it!

**Chapter Nineteen**

She searched the bathroom cabinets and found what she was looking for. Cold medicine. Something to knock her out and allow her to sleep. Her family had gone hunting except for Emmett and he was too busy playing a game on the PS3. She took the medicine and tip-toed to her room and put on soft music and snuggled back up in her bed and waited for the medicine to kick in. A few moments later, she was fast asleep.

Edward watched her sleep as he sat next to her. She hadn't mumbled and he could smell the faint scent of cold medicine. He gently and carefully placed his cool hand against her forehead, she didn't stir from his touch as she normally would. She felt the same and she was breathing normally. So why had she taken medicine. He watched her sleep soundly and realized that this was the third time the past week since Lauren was let off the hook for what happened. Him and his brothers were plotting revenge.

Bella continued to sleep soundly as Edward got up from the bed and went to Carlisle. He had to talk to him about Bella. He found him curled up with Esme on the couch, watching a movie with his siblings.

"Carlisle, could we talk alone?" He asked. Carlisle gently unwrapped Esme from around him and got up, after kissing his wife on her forehead. Carlisle followed Edward to his office.

"What's going on, son?" Carlisle asked concerned. Edward sat down and ran a hand through his hair. "Are you in trouble?" Edward shook his head and held up his finger so Carlisle would give him a moment to gather his thoughts.

After a moment he finally spoke up. "I think Bella has been using cold medicine to knock her out." He said finally. Carlisle, being a doctor, didn't approve of such behavior, frowned. "I could smell it. And I don't think this was the first time." Carlisle's frown deepened.

"Lets get all the medicine we can. We'll keep them locked up in mine and Esme's bathroom. We'll see what happened tomorrow night." They got up and collected all the flu and cold medication they could find and locked them up in Carlisle's bathroom and the two returned to Carlisle's office and talked for a bit longer.

Bella stiffened when she saw Lauren sitting at the table where the rest of her friends are. Apparently, she was forgiven. The Cullens were watching the group. Edward was scanning Lauren's mind, Jasper was paying attention to the emotions, they weren't going to let anything happen should Lauren decide to do something right then. They had not only Bella to protect, but Jessica. Jessica was the one that ratted on Lauren. Was the one that got her in trouble.

"Jess, I'm going to Seattle on Saturday," Lauren said, "I was wondering if you wanted to come. I want to make things right between us. I had a big kick in the butt and learned a lesson a hard way. I'm deeply sorry." The apology seemed sincere to a human, but underneath there was menace, and Jessica's instincts picked up on it.

"I can't." She said, lying. She blurted out the rest of the lie. "Bella and Alice promised me a make over." Lauren's eyes narrowed for a second then nodded.

"Maybe another time then?" She said and Jessica nodded feebly and excused herself. She walked as normally as she could out of the cafeteria, then ran to the bathroom. Lauren got up a few moments later and walked out. She headed to the bathroom and cornered Jessica.

"Lauren… what are…" Lauren punched her in the face.

"Stupid, little bitch. You should've agreed to go with me." Lauren sneered and punched Jessica again, blood oozed out of Jessica's broken nose as tears leaked from the fallen girl's eyes. Lauren took out a pocket knife and took the blade out.

Lauren plunged the knife into Jessica's chest, laughing as the girl gasped in pain as her lifeblood flowed from her body.

"NO! Jessica!" Bella cried out in her sleep, unable to wake up from the horrible nightmare. She tossed and turned, crying out, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Jazz, try to calm her down!" Edward said as he tried to wake up Bella. Jasper sent claming waves towards Bella, trying to calm his sister down. He wasn't sure if it would work since she was asleep. Bella stopped moving so erratically and calmed down. "Bella, Isabella…" Edward murmured softly, trying to wake up the girl he loved.

Bella stirred, her eyes fluttered open for a second before closing them, drifting back to into unconsciousness. Dreaming no more.

"Bella…" Edward said softly and laid next to her on top of the blankets. He stayed with her through out the rest of the night and she didn't talk or move much.

She slowly became aware of her surroundings. She was snuggled up against Edward, who held her protectively. She blinked a few times to clear her eyes and looked up at him.

"Edward?" She said, her voice still heavy with sleep. He looked down at her.

"Good morning, darling." He said and kissed her forehead. "You had a bit of a rough night. Want to talk about it?" Bella thought for a moment and shook her head. "Alright, how about we talk about taking unnecessary cold medicine." This time his voice was hard, stony. Bella looked up at him, wide eyed and shook her head no. she didn't want to talk about anything. His face softened as he felt her tremble slightly.

"E… Edward, go… please… check on Jessica." She begged him, worried about her friend. Edward looked down at her.

"You dreamed of her. Something bad. You were crying out her name." Edward explained. "Emmett and I will check on her, then we'll talk about your cold medicine habit." He kissed her forehead again and hugged her close, trying to show her that he's not mad and got up.

Emmett was already waiting for Edward when he came downstairs. "Lets run." He said and Edward nodded. They raced out the door and towards Jessica Stanley's house. They arrived and found the window to Jessica's room. She was sound asleep. Snuggled safe, arms wrapped around a teddy bear.

"Safe and sound. Lets go." Emmett said. Edward watched Jessica sleep a bit longer, then nodded. "We'll see her at school tomorrow." Emmett reassured him and they turned and ran back home.

"Bella," Carlisle said, harshly. "You are never, ever to take any type of medicine without any legit reasons. Do you understand me, young lady?" He was upset with Bella. He had all night to think about what to do. Give her spanking but did taking cold medicine unnecessarily deserve a spanking? He didn't think so.

"Yes sir." She said meekly.

"Good girl." Then he smiled and hugged her. "Your mama is cooking breakfast, now go on and eat." He kissed her forehead and watched her leave the room. He didn't need to be Jasper to know she was relieved to get away with just a talking-to.

Jasper came in from hunting just as Bella sat down to eat her breakfast, "The Jazzman is in the house!" He said cheerfully, full of vampire food. Alice followed in after him and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "To the Jazz-cave, Love." He picked her up and whisked her away to their bedroom.

Bella sat with Edward outside, her knees drawn up to her chest, her chin resting on the knees. "Did you see Jessica?" She asked quietly. Edward wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her forehead. He could tell that Bella was still upset about her dreams, still worried about the girl who just wanted to use her at first and brought together after such a traumatic event.

"She's fine, Bella." Edward assured her. "She's safe and sound at home with her parents." Bella nodded and leaned into Edward's cold body and yawned, tired.

"Figures, I get tired when I don't need to sleep." she murmured and closed her eyes. Edward chuckled and pulled her in his lap and held her, humming her lullaby until she was fast asleep.

As Edward held Bella, he thought of Lauren. Emmett still wanted to have the Volturi deal with her, mostly have Jane and Alec deal with her. It was the cruelest fate anyone could have. Lauren could mysteriously disappear. Never seen or heard from again, but it would be suspicious.

They could move away first. Wait a few years, let Lauren live in comfort thinking she got away with the crime, and then one day on her way to the store, she vanishes, never to be seen again. Edward would have no second thoughts. He's killed bad guys before. Those who deserves it. To him, Lauren deserved it.

But, could he do that to her parents? Probably. They were still trying to figuring out how Lauren got away with her crimes. Emmett, Jasper and Edward all thought about bribery. Someone bribed them. Lauren's family had money. Had the means to bribe people to get what they wanted.

So… yes, if Lauren's parents bribed the jury and the judge, he would have no remorse over killing Lauren. None what so ever. He would make it a slow, painful process. Have Jasper and Emmett with him.

He would talk to his brothers later about it. They could wait a few years if need be, wait 'til things settle down. Yes, he could see it happen and he will make it happen. So it was decided. All he needed was time.

Edward took Bella up to her room and laid her down, covering her up. He crawled on top of the bed and held her, his own eyes closed as he drifted into a deep relaxed state, an almost sleep like state, though he didn't dream since he couldn't.

Bella snuggled up against him, and slept soundly.

Alice was laying in Jasper's arms under their blankets. Her eyes were unfocused and Jasper was looking at her, waiting. She gasped and covered her mouth.

"Jasper, don't. Please, don't follow with Edward's plan." She begged him and held on tight. Jasper leaned down and kissed her forehead, holding her close.

"If it upsets you, I wont." He promised and made love to her all over again.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**End notes:** I promised a bigger chapter and I delivered. Now you review.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Author Notes:** I thought you guys deserve an update for being such loyal readers and reviewers. So here is a chapter I'm sure ALL of you will enjoy. This chapter is not like the others. I don't want to say anymore on the matter. Just read.

**Chapter Twenty**

Jessica decided to hike. She enjoyed nature. She had packed her backpack with a lunch, her film camera and a digital camera. She was hoping to take pictures of wildlife. She wandered through the forest, staying on the marked trails. It was a cloudy day so the trails were empty and the woods quiet.

She walked for hours and decided to find a place for a lunch. She put down a throw blanket she had in her pack and brought out her lunch and nibbled on her sandwich. She was unaware of being watched, unaware of someone sneaking up on her silently.

Until someone grabbed her, holding a switchblade against her throat. She screamed and tried to fight, but knife sunk into her skin and blood leaked out.

"Now is my revenge for your betrayal, you stupid, dead, little bitch." The voice belonged to Lauren.

How could such a wonderful day turn into such a horrible, terrible, no good, very bad day? How could this day be her last? She wasn't ready to die. She wanted to go to college, get married and have a family.

The knife was quickly brought against her neck, slicing it open. She dropped to the ground, gasping. Lauren just laughed as Jessica continued trying to draw in air, failing. She Bent down and whispered in her ear.

"You have no idea how much I am enjoying this. Watching you die. Bella's next, you know. But her death will be even more slow and more painful." Lauren assured Jessica and brought the switchblade to her chest and plunged into the girl. Jessica's eyes widen and then fell limp.

A cold, hard body smacked into her, knocking her to the ground, pinning her down. Emmett pulled her up. His arms holding her. She could see Edward checking to see of Jessica was alive. She smiled, evilly.

"You're too late." She said, cruelly. "She's dead." Edward and Emmett growled as Lauren laughed, almost insanely. It was like she had totally lost her mind, insane with jealousy and revenge. Insane with thinking she could get away with anything. She was dangerous. Edward could read her thoughts.

She was planning on killing Bella, and anyone else that stood in her way. Even her own family. She was a psychopathic murderer. Edward had killed people like her, once a upon a time. He wouldn't hesitate to kill that kind again.

"Emmett, pull her up." Edward said, sauntering over to Lauren, menacing, his eyes black. Him and Emmett were looking forward to this for a long time. It wasn't the way they planned it, but they didn't expect Lauren to kill Jessica. They had failed to protect the girl and now they would avenge her murder.

Emmett yanked Lauren to her feet. Her eyes were wild and bright. There was something else, humor as well. Edward rushed over at her and took her head in his hands and brought his knee up against her gut. Her eyes widen and she doubled over. Several of her internal organs were severally damaged from the force.

It took a few moments for her to catch her breath. She looked at Edward and spat in his face. It was blood. It was the wrong move to do. His eyes flashed and he lunged at her and bit down on her neck, sinking his teeth in her neck.

He vaguely heard her scream in pain as he injected his venom in her while drinking some of her blood. His self control was gone. Strong arms pulled him off of her as She collapsed against Emmett's hold as she screamed in pain as the burning feeling filled her.

He could hear a familiar voice as his arms was pinned in back of him as he thrashed. He could vaguely make out Jasper and Emmett, dragging Lauren off.

"No!" He screamed, wanting to be the one to get revenge. Wanting to be the one to make the kill. They ignored his screaming, roaring and growling. He could hear the voices, but he refused to listen, couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Edward, listen to me." Carlisle spoke softly, trying to calm him down. He hadn't seen Edward like this since the early years when Edward was first transformed. Edward thrashed in his arms and Carlisle held him closer. Edward's shoulder became dislocated from the struggling and Carlisle frowned.

Jasper and Emmett came back and hurried over to Carlisle to help him with Edward. Emmett held Edward as Jasper sent strong calming, tranquillizing waves towards his brother. The struggling stopped and Edward fell limp in his father's arms, his knees giving way. Carlisle and Emmett held him up, careful of his injured arm.

Edward actually felt tired, lethargic. He was unable to keep himself up and he knew Jasper was keeping him like this. He tried fighting it, but the feeling came on even stronger and his body felt heavy. He wasn't aware of much and didn't realize that Carlisle was now carrying him.

Jasper and Emmett came in first and their wives ran to them, hugging them. They hugged back and then turned to see Carlisle walked in with Edward cradled safely in his arms. Bella got up and rushed towards them. Esme made it to them first and she brushed Edward's messy hair out of his face.

"I have to treat him. His shoulder is dislocated." He explained. "Jasper and Emmett will explain what's going on. Bella, would you come with me please?" Bella nodded and followed Carlisle up to his room. Carlisle laid his son down on the bed and looked at him.

Edward's eyes began to focus as Bella touched his cool hand. He squeezed it gently and looked at Carlisle and nodded. His father swiftly put the shoulder back in place, causing Edward to whimper and jump. Edward was still feeling the effects that Jasper put him under.

"You rest son. I'm going to speak to Bella alone. Do not get up." Edward nodded and stayed put. "Your mother will be up in a few." Edward wanted his mom, because mommies made things better. Esme always made Edward feel better.

Carlisle led Bella to her room and shut the door. "Bella, something happened today." He said gently. As a doctor he never skipped around the bush when explaining a death of a loved one to a family, but this was his daughter. He would have to tread carefully.

"W…what happened? Why is Edward the way he is?" Bella asked worriedly, playing with her hair nervously.

"Sweetheart, Jessica was killed today." He informed her.

_To Be Continued…_

**Notes:** How will Bella react? Will someone find Jessica's poor body? What happened with Lauren? Will you ever find out? Maybe in the next chapter! Review please.

**Additional blabber:** It seems like there will never be Bella and Edward romance, but it will happen. Just sit tight and stay tuned. I just had to get a few things out of the way and now those few things are out of the way… I can move on!


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

**Author Notes:** This chapter was surprisingly harder to write than the last one! I had no idea where to start or when to stop. I had down two pages yesterday morning, but didn't care much for it and started over. Also you MIGHT want to check out "**First Day of School**" To understand the first part of this chapter more. So yeah, enjoy.

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Esme brushed Edward's hair out of his face. She remembered the last time she had done this, back when he was starting high school for the first time since his transformation and he was being stubborn about going. She had threatened to shave it off. She laughed at the memory and saw that her son's lip was twitching up in a smile.

"No so wicked now, am I?" She said jokingly. He shook his head in agreement. "Feeling better?" He nodded, though his mind was still hazy and it seemed like his limbs didn't want to cooperate. He looked at his mother questioningly. "You wouldn't be calmed down, so Jasper really had to work at it. He said it should fade in a bit. He's feeling the affects as well. Just rest." She kissed her forehead and continued to smooth his hair.

Edward closed his eyes for a few moments. "I lost control." He finally said, "She spat in my face, it had blood. I just…" Esme put a finger to his mouth, quieting him.

"Shh, Don't worry about it now. You're in control now. That's all that matters." His mother assured him. "You're home and safe. Your brothers took care of the girl. Rosalie and Alice donned on hiking gear and pretended to hike, stumbling across Jessica's body and informed the authorities. Everything's taken care of."

"Bella?"

"Carlisle is tending to Bella. The news gave her quiet a shock and she fainted. Emmett is with Jasper, trying to get him to play video games." Esme said. "Everyone, including Bella, is fine." He assured her. Edward nodded and just laid in his parents bed. He didn't want to get up yet, though he knew he could now. The hazy fog was gone, but he was enjoying time with his mom and mommies made everything better, no matter how old you are.

Edward sat up after a little while and rubbed his face with his hands. "I'm okay now." He said softly and smiled shyly at Esme. "Thanks for staying with me, mom." Esme hugged and kissed his forehead.

"This is what mommies are for." She assured him. "Are you going to Bella?" He nodded. "Alright. I suppose I should make sure your brothers are behaving themselves." Edward smiled and got up. He followed Esme out of the room, but headed towards Bella's room.

He leaned against the door and saw Carlisle sitting beside's her reading a novel. Edward walks in the room and goes over to them. Carlisle glances up and sees his son finally up and about and smiles.

_Jasper's influences wore off. _He said mentally, _How are you feeling? How's your shoulder? _

"I'm feeling better. My shoulder feels a lot better. Thanks for fixing it." He whispered. "How's Bella?" He brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead. He was glad he never viewed Bella as a little sister. It would've been too weird for the feelings he has for her now. Bella was more than a sister to him, but when she was younger he couldn't ever quite explain it. Now that she's older, he realized what it was. Though he didn't want to say it out loud yet.

_In shock. Of course, it's normal for one to go into shock after receiving such devastating news._ Carlisle replied. _She'll be fine though. _He was confident that Bella would be fine. She was a strong girl. She already faced the Volturi, and that was scary enough. Edward laid next to Bella and watched her, waiting for her to open her pretty brown eyes.

"Shouldn't she have waken up?" He asked.

"Her mind is protecting itself now. She'll wake up when she's ready to deal with it. Shouldn't be more than a couple of hours." Edward nodded. He trusted his father. His father the doctor. "You'll be okay watching her? I have to go to work." Edward nodded. Carlisle left the room quietly and got ready for work.

Edward pulled Bella closer and stroked her face and listened to her heart beat rhythmically.

"Coming up next on the five o'clock news. The body of a young local girl was found murdered in the Olympic National Park this afternoon by two local hikers." The newscaster said. They watched the news and the reporter said that the hikers refused to be interviewed, saying they were too upset by what they saw.

Alice laid curled up in Jasper's lap burying her face, crying softly in his chest. She was upset. Jasper rubbed her back soothingly and whispered in her ear quietly. She nodded her head and Jasper stood up. He carried her upstairs and shut their bedroom door with his foot.

"Aw they're gonna make comfort love." Emmett said, teasingly and got a swat on the head from Rosalie. "Alright, I guess that was inappropriately of me." He confessed and everyone looked at him as if that was the smartest thing he said all day. Rosalie went back to snuggle up against her husband and he wrapped his arm around her and played with a strand of hair. He was forgiven it seemed.

"16-year-old Jessica Stanley was brutally murdered this afternoon while on a hike. Police said two female hikers found the body and immediately called it in. There's no persons of interests at this moment and they say the two hikers are not suspects, just unfortunate hikers."

"Can we change the channel?" Rosalie snapped suddenly and Emmett changed it to House M.D. It was Edward and Carlisle's favorite show. They settled into watching that for the time being.

Bella snuggled up against Edward. She woke up an hour ago and hadn't left his side. He had carried her downstairs, wrapped up in her favorite blanket. She was drifting back to sleep as he tried to feed her some soup Esme had prepared. He knew she needed some food in her.

"Just a few more spoonfuls." He promised and she opened her mouth, taking another spoonful and swallowed. Edward managed to get her to eat the whole bowl and drink a two glasses of water before she fell asleep against him. He kissed her forehead and held her, humming her lullaby softly.

_To Be Continued…_

**Notes:** Also, You remember in chapter 19 when Bella was sleeping a lot and had a dream about Lauren killing Jessica? That was like a premonition. Only Jessica's murder didn't happen at school like it did in her dream! Ha! Sneakiness to the max. Also, this chapter was mostly about the recovery of Edward and him and mommy time. I felt it was important. It might not be important to you, but it is to me and my story ^__^.

Oh, one more thing. If you haven't yet, I suggest to check out "**Reading Twilight**" and "**Reading New Moon**" By **Choices HP**. Well if you already haven't, read them. They are great. I highly recommend them.


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

Author Notes: WOWIE! 180+ reviews. You guys are like totally awesome. You're the best. Now enjoy this happy chapter.

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

The months following the death and funeral of Jessica blurred together. Winter turned into spring and spring turned into summer. Now summer was almost over and school would be starting in a few short weeks. No one seemed happy about it. It was as if summer flew past them one day. Bella went to bed one night and woke up and summer vacation was almost over.

Bella and Edward laid on a blanket in the middle of the meadow. It was a rare sunny day, a blistering 87 degrees out, a rare day for Forks. The sun shone down on Edward causing his hard, granite-like skin to shimmer in the sun. Bella watched him as his eyes were closed and lips turned upwards in a smile.

Edward was enjoying the heat as well, letting him warm him up a little. Bella reached over and a ran a hand down his face. He leaned up and over and gently pressed her lips against his, kissing him tenderly, carefully. Edward opened his eyes and she pulled away. He was surprised, and happy; jubilant even.

"What was that for?" He asked, curious. He desperately wished he could read her mind sometimes, but also loved the fact that she always surprised him, doing things different from what he would have thought she'd do, even after living with her for almost 12 years.

"For just always being there when I needed you." She told him, smiling shyly and blushing. He grinned and kissed her a bit more, but then pulled back the moment Bella opened her mouth.

"No, none of that." He said gently and she closed her mouth. "Bella, my silly Bella, you lived with vampires for 12 years and you know how things can get. Especially between Emmett and Rose, but I could never get like that with you. I can't afford to lose control. I would hurt you, possibly kill you, and I wouldn't like that too much."

Bella frowned and looked at him. "Well, I'll end up like you one day." She said softly and kissed his cheek. He frowned and shook his head.

"No, never." He said with absolute in his voice. Bella sat up and stared at him and opened her mouth to speak, but he spoke up first to finish what he was going to say. "Bella, sure, being a vampire has it's… perks. Read minds, super strong, super fast, never having to worry about Aunt Flo visiting every month, making you miserable. But it also has it's downsides. You never eat or sleep and you're constantly repeating high school and maybe the occasional college here and there, but you're constantly living life as a teenager and the only way you grow is mentally. Not to mention your soul will be damned to the seven pits of hell. I can't… I wont do that. Not willingly."

Bella stared at him, but giggled at the Aunt Flo part. "Edward, the Volturi. You heard what they said when they visited last September. How about we make a compromise. We'll think about it for a few days and then give each other our stipulations, does that seem reasonable?"

Edward thought, then nodded. It did seem reasonable. "For now." He replied and pulled her down and held her close, breathing in her strong human scent. "Lets enjoy our time together today." Bella closed her eyes and nodded, listening to Edward breathe since he didn't have a heart beat, her eyes drifted close and her breathing evened out as she fell asleep. Edward pulled another blanket around her as he held her, covering her from the sun as she slept.

He ran a hand through her hair and thought of all the things she had been through throughout her life. Was he really ready to end her human life? Was he really ready to stop listening to her heartbeat? Would he forget the sound? He was sure he would over time. He didn't know if he wanted to lose that sound, or the sound of her talking in her sleep, or anything human about her. He wanted to be selfish and keep her human as long as possible.

_It figures. _He thought ruefully, _I just HAD to fall in love with a human. _Then he cheered up at the idea of falling in love with Bella. _Better Bella than Tanya! He thought victoriously. _Maybe the Alaskan vampire would leave him alone now. He would like that, though he doubt it would stop her vial, disgusting thoughts. Why couldn't Tanya find a nice, normal Alaskan man to care for her needs? Maybe Alice and Rosalie could set something up next time they were in Denali.

Bella slipped her hand in Edward's as they walked back towards home, taking their time as the sun began to set. They had been out at the meadow all day.

"Today was nice." Bella said, happily. Edward beamed, happy to have made her happy. "We need to go there more often." He wholeheartedly agreed with her. He never seen her so relaxed in a long time. He realized he misses that happy girl he watched grow up.

"How would you like to go to Isla Esme? Just the two of us?" He asked suddenly. "Just for a weekend or something before school starts?"

Bella looked thoughtful, she hadn't been there in years. "I don't know. It's really mom and daddy's get away from the unruly vampire children." He chuckled. It was true and it was a good thing they weren't too unruly too often. Edward did not like being apart from his parents for so long.

"We'll think of something, Edward." She said cheerfully and hopped on his back. "Promise." He held her as he took off running towards the car and she laughed as she buried her face.

Yes, today was a good day for both of them.

**_To Be Continued…_**

**Notes:** Lets hope the happiness is here to stay for a while! I'm very good with drama and angst and tragedy, when it comes to happiness… it's harder. I like torturing the characters. It's a very good stress reliever, but I decided they need some happiness in their lives and I needed to move forward with Bella and Edward romance.

Also, I'm thinking of making this a very long story and writing snippets (outtakes) in between. Like things that happen that I didn't post but want connected in the story! Anyways, review!


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

**Author notes:** I'm sorry this is late a week or so late! I had school and I decided I needed to write different stories and I've just neglected this one, at least I know how this fic is going to end. But here's a chapter for you. Hope you like it!

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Bella held her temporary license in her hand as she squealed with joy. She had just passed her drivers test. Carlisle grinned and hugged her. "Can I drive home? Please?"

"Well… I don't know." He said looking at his baby, his Mercedes. "I suppose so. But no speeding." Bella squealed again and went to the car as Carlisle tossed her the keys, she caught them and jumped in the drivers seat, adjusting the seat and mirror before starting the car. She heard the purr of the Mercedes and squealed. Carlisle was glad that Jasper wasn't here. He's seen his son hyper from Bella's excitability and it was a scary thing.

She drove home carefully, not going one inch over the speed limit. She was thinking about her birthday. It's the first year since she was a child that she was excited. Alice managed to talk her into a party and Bella agreed. So all her friends from school were invited over for a weekend party, tonight was just family. Tonight, she'll receive her presents from her family.

It was true, she did try to snoop. She searched the house high and low Sunday, searching for her presents while home alone. She found nothing and when Alice came home, she laughed at Bella and kindly informed her that her presents are not in the house. Bella had pouted. It was very uncharacteristic of her to be snooping in the first place.

"I'm just excited." Bella whined to her sister after being caught and Alice took her to play Barbie Bella.

"Presents, cake, and hopefully not a jinxed Edward." She said giddily and pulled up the drive. Carlisle laughed as he remembered the birthday in which Edward was jinxed. The boy played fair when it came to the game. Of course, on Bella's 5th birthday he could've talked when Carlisle talked to him silently but Edward would always wait for someone to say his name out loud. The boy was a good lad.

"This is the first time in years you're excited. Does it have to do with the fact you got your license?" Carlisle asked. Bella mused on that for a second and shook her head.

"Nope! Just happy today." She said as she parked the car. "Ha! I got your car home safe and sound."

Her father just laughed, "So you did." he replied and the two got out. Bella skipped inside and tossed Carlisle the keys and then tripped on the stairs. Edward caught her quickly.

"My hero." Bella giggled and Edward looked at Carlisle with a raised brow.

_She's very happy today. _Carlisle told him mentally. Edward smiled and walked Bella inside and She ran to Esme and hugged her, showing her the temp. license.

Bella stared at the mountain of presents before her. She begged her family not to go all out, but like every year, they didn't listen. She was trying to decide which one to open first when Carlisle held out a small box and smiled. He had been waiting for this day for a year now.

Bella smiled and opened the present and looked at the bracelet. She noticed the charm on it and looked at it. It was the Cullen family crest. She looked at Carlisle with tears in her eyes and hugged her father tightly. "I love it, daddy." she whispered and he hugged her back, kissing the top of her head. She pulled back and held it to him and held out her wrist. He grinned and put the bracelet on and she looked at it smiling. She'd keep it on forever.

Bella went back to the stack of presents and opened them one by one, biggest to smallest. There was a small box left and she opened it. Inside was a key to a Honda Accord coupe. She squealed and hugged everyone. It was a tame car, tamer than any of the cars they had. Just perfect for Bella.

Bella stared lovingly at her car. It was Black with dark tinted windows. She went over and stroked her baby lovingly and explored the outside. She noticed the license plate said "Isabella-C" and she sighed as if she was in heaven.

"I absolutely love her." She sighed.

"Rosalie picked it out." Alice said. "She insisted on it." Bella ran to her tall, blonde sister and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, it's perfect!" She said.

"I'm glad you love it." Rosalie whispered and kissed her little sister's forehead. "Can't wait to work on it and make it better." She grinned and Bella shook her head.

"Only when it needs to be worked on." Bella made her promise and Rosalie sighed and nodded. "If I think of something I want done, I'll let you do it." She reassured her and Rosalie grinned again. "Can I test drive it?"

"Sure." Esme said. "But someone has to go with you." Edward offered and slide in the passenger seat and put on his seatbelt. His girlfriend didn't need a ticket should she get pulled over for someone not wearing a seatbelt. Bella took off down the drive way laughing and whooping.

"Can she be anymore hyper?" Jasper said, coming down from the high Bella gave him with her excitement. His family just laughed and they went inside to pick up the wrapping paper.

Edward grinned as Bella drove down the freeway about five miles over the limit singing along to the radio, even though it was country and he detested country music, but Bella enjoyed some songs and he figured that he could suffer.

"Bella?" He said, turning down the radio. "I have another gift to give to you, but you have to wait until the weekend." He took her hand and kissed it. "It's not done."

Bella smiled, "I can't wait." She told him. "This has been the best birthday ever and no one jinxed you."

"Yet." They said together.

"Jinx" Bella said laughing. Edward scowled.

_To Be Continued…_

**Some notes:** Yay! Now review. Oh and don't forget to check out the snippets "Operation Bella" and "Bella's Hamster".

**Edited:** I wrote this late at night and kinda not went over it and didn't realize a few mistakes i made, more importantly, about Bella's party with her friends. Yeah, so I fixed that. My bad! Carry on now.


	24. Chapter TwentyFour

**Author Notes:** Another chapter? So soon? That's because you're all so awesome. To be honest, and I'm being very, very honest, this chapter was hard because I know nothing about parties and what girls do, despite being a girl myself. I just never been to a birthday party with makeovers and squealing and stuff. The last one I was at was my own 16th birthday many moons ago. It also took me all day to write this, I redid it so many times. So yeah…

Anyways, enjoy and sorry for the shortness, they just happen once in a while. Oh, one more thing: Thank you, thank you, thank you very very much for all the kind reviews you've given me! Those reviews and your responces makes me want to write more. I enjoy making you happy and making you happy, makes me happy. :D

**Chapter Twenty-four**

"It's almost time," Alice squealed as she spun around looking at the living room. She invited all of Bella's girlfriends over for a slumber party. All of the invited girls parents called up and made sure the parents would be there all the time, Carlisle assured each and everyone that him and Esme would be around.

Jasper was trying to decide to stay or go hunt during the night, or drive the motorcycle that Edward got him as a birthday gift some months back. Alice went over to him and he leaned down, kissing her tenderly. "I'm going to take the bike out." He said, finally decided. "I know you said you didn't see anything, but it's better to be safe than sorry. I'll call you if I end up in Canada or somewhere."

"You'll end up in the Yukon." She said, "Then you'll hunt some bigger food." Jasper eyes sparkled at that. The bigger the food the tastier it was. Alice laughed and kissed him. "I love you, Jazz."

"Love you too, Darlin'" His southern accent thick now and kissed her passionately, holding her close to his body. He wondered if they had time for a quickie. He glanced at Alice who nodded and he picked her up and whisked her away to their room, shutting the door behind him. They came downstairs 20 minutes later totally relaxed and satiated. Jasper was dressed in his new bike suite that Edward had also gotten him, a helmet in one hand.

They didn't need to wear a helmet but it was the one condition that Carlisle put down. Vampire or not, you're going to wear a helmet. Jasper kissed Alice and said goodbye to his family and that he'll be back either tomorrow morning or in the afternoon. He hadn't decided which time yet and took off, heading north as Alice predicted.

"While you two were upstairs, the guest have already started to arrive." Carlisle said, "Esme and I will be in my office should you need anything." Esme and Carlisle disappeared from view as 10 girls came in with Bella, squealing happily. Bella made it clear that they were not allowed to ogle her brothers or Edward.

"My brother Emmett went shopping and got all the food… I guess you can call it that." Bella said and showed them the table full of chips, dips, Pepsi and diet Pepsi, candy, cake, cupcakes, bite size pizza snacks, and a million other things it seemed. The girls squealed and they dug in. These girls knew when to eat and when to watch their figures. At a party, it was eating time. The only thing they didn't touch was the cake, they were saving that for later. After pigging out to their heart's content, the girls sat back and sighed, patting their bellies.

"Now," Emmett said, carrying in a small karaoke machine. "It's time for some jammin'!" The girls cheered, except for Bella, Alice and Rosalie, who groaned. "Alright, the three party poopers get to go first." and the singing broke out and shortly turned into a contest between the Cullen siblings much to the delight of the partygoers.

Bella had called Carlisle and Esme down to judge and once again Edward won and Team Edward clapped. Emmett pouted and Rosalie kissed his cheek, comforting him. Everyone was having a blast and soon it was cake time and unwrapped presents where she got gift cards, books, CDs and some other things.

Edward stepped up and smiled at her, handing her a small box. She took it and opened it, gasping. Inside was a ring made of silver gold and a simple diamond on it. It was a promise ring. Edward bent down and whispered something softly in her ear, so only she and their family can hear.

"It's a promise ring, my Bella." He told her. "I promise to always be there to protect you and keep you safe." Bella hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek, whispering her thanks. She put the ring on her right ring finger and looked at it, marveling it. Her friends crowded around and ooh and awed.

_Edward, now leave us girls alone. Take Emmett hunting. I have foreseen…_ Alice said that last part in her mysterious voice. _… that Emmett will come across an irritable grizzly. _Edward grinned and said goodnight to the girls and dragged Emmett out as Carlisle and Esme left.

"Make over time!" Alice squealed and Rosalie brought out the make up stuff and the real party began. The girls were up until 3:30 doing their faces and nails while watching movies before they started to drop off one by one until only Alice and Rosalie were up.

"That was fun." Rosalie said.

"It was." Alice whispered and got up. "I'm going to call Jasper." She tiptoed outside and called her husband as she heard Bella moaned Edward's name in her sleep.

**_To Be Continued..._**

**End notes**: Review the crappiness and tell me how much you love it and I might get another chapter out sooner than expected!


	25. Chapter TwentyFive

**Author Notes:** Here's another chapter. I know I don't concentrate on Bella and Edward's relationship a lot but I really, really like how I'm doing it and that's all that matters. Also I'm sick so most of this chapter was written while I was falling asleep several times. I probably wont update until I'm better. It's very hard for me to concentrate so enjoy this chapter :D

**Chapter Twenty-five**

Snow hit the back of Bella's head and she turned around and saw Emmett there grinning. It was Christmas and several inches of fresh snow had fallen through the night. Carlisle was stuck at home until the roads cleared so he could go to work for a few hours then come home for dinner now that Bella was old enough to stay home alone, the vampires could hunt as a family.

Bella chased after Emmett and tried to hit him but he used his vampire speed and abilities to move out of the way just in time for a snowball to hit Edward in the face as he came out of the house. Bella gasped and covered her mouth as Emmett howled with laughter at his shock face.

"Oh my god, Edward!" Bella exclaimed. "I'm sorry! That was meant for Emmett!" Edward glared at his brother and chased after him as Emmett laughed. Bella watched and shrugged then went in for some hot chocolate. She removed the wet clothing and went to the kitchen to see Carlisle and Esme getting too close and comfy for being in the kitchen and didn't notice her. She grinned.

"Mom! Daddy!" She said as if shocked. They jumped and turned around, looking as if they got caught with their hand in the cookie jar and if they could blush, they would be red.

"Can we help you, honey?" Esme said straightening up her clothes and hair.

"No. I just came in for hot chocolate." she went to make some chocolatey goodness, "And to start dinner. Daddy, the roads are clear now." Just then Carlisle's pager went off and he glanced down at it and frowned.

"Excuse me, my darlings." He said and went to his office. After several moments he came back to the kitchen donned in his Scooby-Doo scrubs and wearing a long sleeve shirt underneath the short sleeved shirt. "They're shorthanded in pediatrics. Some of the doctors came down with the flu. I'll be back tonight." He kissed Esme tenderly.

"You should take Edward with you." Esme said thoughtfully. "That way I can finish up the surprise." Carlisle grinned. They had been working on a surprise for their son, keeping it a secret by thinking of other things and telling Alice not to spell the beans or she'll have her credit cards taken away for a month.

"Great idea, love." He said and went outside. "Edward?" He called and his son jumped down in front of him from the roof. Carlisle didn't even blink. "The hospital is shorthanded, I was wondering if you wanted to help me." Edward glanced at his attire.

"Pediatrics?" He asked. Carlisle nodded as Edward got smacked in the head with a snowball hard and actually stumbled a bit. Carlisle caught him and glared at Emmett, but this time it was Jasper and Emmett was handing over a hundred dollar bill. "I'll come." He said and went inside to get ready.

"Boys!" Carlisle started scolding his sons and they look sheepish. He went over and held out his hand to Jasper. Making bets on hurting other family members is strictly forbidden and if caught the money they bet with is taken away. Jasper groaned.

"And I was gonna buy Alice that new purse she's been wanting with it." He lied smoothly as he handed it over.

Carlisle gave him an exasperated look. "I know for a fact, you already got that purse." He said and Jasper hung his head. "Go to your room Jasper." Jasper started walking towards the house when Carlisle spun around and swatted him hard on his bottom, causing him to jump and cover his butt with his hands.

Jasper turned around shocked, "What was that for?!" He asked.

"For lying," Carlisle simply said. "Now go." This time Jasper ran. Emmett looked as if he was going to run and had his hands protecting his bottom. Spankings were rare in the Cullen household. The last time he got one was shortly before Bella joined the family. "Emmett… just go inside." Carlisle sighed and followed his son inside. "Oh and Emmett? No video games for the rest of the day." Emmett groaned and plopped down on the couch next to Rosalie who was looking at a fashion and beauty magazine.

"I guess I'll have to make my own entertainment." he said and kissed Rosalie on the side of her neck, nibbling. Rosalie squirmed and whacked him in the head with the magazine.

"Aw…" He pouted and folded his arms, then got up and went to his room to pout. Rosalie went back to her magazine, but felt bad and chased after Emmett.

Bella felt cold arms wrapped around her as she cut the carrots up for her own little Christmas dinner. She looked up and saw Edward. "Hey." She said as she continued to chop the carrots up.

"Bella, Carlisle wants me to go with him into work for a few hours." Edward said. "Want to come?"

"I'm working on my din--" she sliced her finger just then. "Ow!" She looked at her finger and saw that she had cut it pretty deep, probably would need stitches. Edward grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her finger as he took her to Carlisle's office. He sat her down and dug around in Carlisle's medical bag and finally came back with stuff to clean and stitch her finger up. Edward worked as flawlessly as his father as Carlisle watched.

Edward bandaged the finger up lightly and kissed it. "All better." He said, and Bella blushed. "Let's leave the cooking to Esme and you can have fun with us at the hospital." Carlisle could tell she really didn't want to come, but she didn't want to leave Edward on Christmas. Ever since becoming close, boyfriend/girlfriend close, they never wanted to be apart for more than what was necessary.

"Well…" She said thinking it over.

"We probably won't be gone long, just until the night shift starts." Edward said. "We'll be back in time for dinner and open presents."

"Aw, alright!" Bella caved and Edward cheered in victory. Carlisle just laughed at his children. Bella donned on her shoes and coat while Esme cleaned up the mess and promised that dinner would be ready for her when she returned.

"Dr. Cullen!" Someone said urgently the moment Carlisle stepped into the pediatric floor. "Oh, good! Your son is here. We have a mild emergency." Carlisle looked at the young nurse.

"What's the emergency and why is it a good thing Edward is here?" He asked and Edward tried not to look mortified.

"The Santa that was supposed to be here flaked out, we need a replacement." her eyes drifted over to Edward and he shook his head frantically.

Somehow, and he wasn't sure how, he was conned into playing a hospital Santa and Bella was laughing at him and his costume. He was quite displeased, but the look on the children's faces made it much better for him to bear it. Bella took many pictures with a camera a nurse lent her.

"You know, Edward, I just thought of something." He turned to her and she leaned closer, "These pictures would make great Christmas cards next year. Just think what the Volturi might think." She laughed and he groaned. He didn't want the Volturi to see him dressed as Santa.

Soon the presents were all passed out and Edward changed into his normal clothing. He escaped to Carlisle's Office with Bella and pulled her down on the couch with him and held her close, kissing her softly.

"Bella?" He murmured softly. Bella looked at him and ran a hand down his cold face.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Marry me?" Edward asked and Bella sat up staring at him, not sure how to react to the question.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**End notes:** A marriage proposal! What will Bella say?! Looks like you'll just have to wait! And why yes, Carlisle did swat Jasper's bum for lying!


	26. Chapter TwentySix

**Author notes:** The last chapter was the most reviewed chapter yet! You guys are great and so I leave you with this chapter. Enjoy it! :D

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Emmett threw a snowball at Alice when she wasn't paying attention and it knocked her off her feet. He found himself being tackled by Jasper and the two started to wrestle.

"Oh!" Alice said suddenly, happily as she pushed herself up from the ground. "I didn't see _THAT_ coming!" Her phone started to beep and she took it out. It was a text from Edward that told her not to say a word yet. Alice pouted and after successfully kicking Emmett's butt, Jasper hurried over to her.

"Whatever you saw must be good. What was it?" He asked, curiously as he started to examine her head from where Emmett hit her with the snowball. Alice laughed and swatted his hand away.

"I'm fine, Jazz. And I can't tell." She pouted. "But we'll find out soon enough. Maybe even tonight!" She jumped up and kissed him before leading him off to hunt to get her mind off of wanting to blabber the news.

****

Emmett went to Esme and waited until she was done fixing up Bella's dinner. Glancing around Esme took a taste of the glaze and made a face. Still tasted awful to her, but she knew it would be wonderful since it smelled actually nice. Emmett popped up around the corner.

"Mom," He said, his voice full of pain. He was holding an arm. "Jasper ripped my arm off and took off with Alice." Esme dropped the spoon and gasped. She took Emmett over and sat him down at a chair and placed his arm in his lap.

"I'll call your father." Esme said and took out her cell. She dialed Carlisle's number and waited for him to pick up. It was after the third ring did he answer. Esme was stroking Emmett's hair comfortingly and thinking of punishments for Jasper. Removing of limbs is strictly forbidden. Emmett was trembling. Esme explained things to Carlisle and hung up.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, he's on his way home."

"Rosie…" He murmured and Rosalie was by his side in an instant, comforting him with promises of revenge. He laid his head on her shoulder.

****

Carlisle sighed and couldn't help but feel sorry for his burly, carefree son. It was always a painful thing to have a limb removed and even more painful and embarrassing to have it reattached. It was a good thing he didn't have to do this often, but he couldn't help but wonder what Emmett did to deserve getting his arm ripped off.

He took care of the necessary business in going home early after being called. He apologized and stated that there was a family emergency that required him. This Christmas was turning out to be a headache, but at least he got some things done at the hospital in the short four hours he was there. Carlisle walked towards his office.

****

Just as he was finished with his measly snack guilt started to settle in. He felt horrible for ripping Emmett's arm off and just leaving him there in pain. He glanced at Alice who was finishing her snack, a bobcat. He glanced over at her as she wiped the fur from her mouth.

"Alice? I think we should head home. I sort of did rip Emmett's arm off." Jasper said sorrowfully. He did feel guilty. Alice went over to him and took his face in her hands. She kissed him lightly.

"Jazz, sweetheart, you can't keep flying off the handle each time something happens to me. It was a snowball, it didn't do anything and Emmett is fine. However, Carlisle is on his way home and he's not happy." Jasper's hands went to his bottom instinctively.

"This isn't your best Christmas, darling." Alice tried to comfort him, "But it'll get better after everything is settled. We still have presents and I have a special gift for you tonight." She took his hand and walked back towards home. Jasper never dealt well with punishment and he already received a swatting and had a feeling he'd receive another.

"Alice…" He was hesitant and really didn't want to know, but at the same time he did. "Is Carlisle going to…?" Alice squeezed his hand gently and nodded. Jasper groaned.

****

"Edward…" Bella breathed.

"Yes love?" He was eager to know the answer of his proposal. The very long silence was killing him.

"Of course," She said softly, barely breathing, "Of course I'll marry you." She kissed him passionately.

Carlisle walked in the office just then and smiled at them. "At least some couples are having a good Christmas." He commented. Edward and Bella exchanged glances. "We have to head home; there's been a little problem." Edward groaned. The good mood ruined suddenly.

_Oh well. _He thought. _She said yes. She said yes. YES! _He was suddenly giddy again. Bella had said yes.

_**To Be Continued.**_

**End notes:** Happy she said yes? I was going to have her say no just to tease you and Edward. This chapter is short since I'm still recovering from my evil cold. Please review!


	27. Chapter TwentySeven

**Author Notes:** I want to apologize for the delay. With being sick, going back to school and then I spent two days cleaning my room. Then I was plagued by a small case of writers block. But here is the chapter. Enjoy it.

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Carlisle wasn't a happy man when he got home. Why couldn't his family have a normal, happy holiday? One without fights and without tearing of limbs off a person. Why couldn't his children behave and act their age? It was very ridiculous in his eyes. The only one who act her age was his human daughter.

Carlisle marched in the house and went to tend to Emmett first, leading his injured son to his office to get treated. Emmett was trembling a bit and he wondered if vampires could go in shock. "Emmett? Son, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just hurry up." He said quietly and Carlisle quickly patched Emmett up, reattaching the arm and closing the wound with his venom. He moved Emmett's shoulder around a bit and was pleased with the work. It would be sore for a day, but he would be back in good healthy to annoy his brothers another day.

"Don't wrestle tonight and no fighting bears while we hunt." Emmett pouted at the bear part but nodded. Carlisle led him out and took him over to Rosalie. Emmett sat next to his wife and pulled her in his lap and buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent.

Carlisle glanced at Jasper and nodded at him then turned to leave. Jasper stood up and followed his father towards the office. Alice stood up but didn't move. She knew she wasn't allowed to be in there while he was being punished. She sat back down and tried to think of other things and not listen to the whimpering that would start in a few moments.

They sat around the living room in silence. Jasper was laying on the floor on his stomach and Alice was running a hand through his hair, trying to sooth him. Emmett suddenly jumped up and went to the tree and fished out a present and handed it to Jasper grinning.

Jasper took the present and murmured a soft thank you before opening it. His eyes lit up. It was a Civil War DVD, a documentary on battlefields. He ran his hand over the tin it came in and opened it up after tearing off the annoying plastic wrap. Inside were two DVD cases. He replaced the tin cover and sit down.

"Thanks Em!" He said more happily. Emmett just laughed, Jasper's big brother knew how to make anyone happy.

After that the rest of the presents were passed out and unwrapped. Every one of them were happy with the gifts they received. Edward stood up suddenly with Bella.

"Hey guys, We have an announcement to make." Alice squealed as Edward spoke. She had been waiting for this moment. All eyes turned on Edward and Bella. Bella held Edward's hand as he continued on with what he was going to announce.

"Well, get on with it!" Emmett said, growing impatient. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Bella and I are engaged." He said. Alice and Esme jumped up and hugged them. Rosalie stayed behind, but smiled. Rosalie absolutely loved her brother and sister, but unless it was Emmett, public display of affection wasn't allowed, unless on rare occasions.

"I'm happy, for both of you." Rosalie said and Bella flew into her arms. Rosalie hugged back and placed a small kiss on her forehead. Despite Emmett getting his arm torn off and Jasper getting spanked, this Christmas wasn't half bad.

Edward found himself being hugged by his mother. Edward wrapped his arms around her and hugged back as they stood like that for a few moments before Esme kissed his forehead and smiled.

_I'm so very happy for you. _She told him mentally. _You both are absolutely perfect for one another. I swear, Bella was a godsend to this family. _Edward smiled and hugged his mother again. Nothing made him more happy, other than Bella, than seeing his mother happy.

_I'm happy for you as well. _Carlisle said, smiling. _You make her very happy. Bella's happiness is very important. Just imagine what the Newton boy will think though if it leaked out. _Edward just grinned, showing his sharp, perfectly white teeth.

It was a well known fact that Mike Newton liked Bella enough to entertain himself with such impure thoughts about her. There was nothing Edward could do, since it would give away his little secret. While Bella enjoyed Mike's company, to a point, it was only as a friend, and that was using the term lightly, as the little human boy would constantly ask her out.

Edward rid himself of the thoughts of Newton and thought of the wedding. It would be small. He decided already. Just their little family, maybe even a trip to Vegas. Of course, he should invite the Denali clan, since they were like family, cousins more like it.

He could envision Bella in her wedding dressed, her hair all done up so pretty. She would be human still. He'd want her to experience the wedding as a human and She'd be either 17 or almost 18, and out of high school. He wouldn't mind if she was a bit older than him should she be changed into a vampire. They could go into hiding, away from the Volturi, but that meant never visiting their family incase the Volturi came looking for them. He banished the Italian vampires out of his mind and continued thinking on the wedding.

"Edward?" Bella said for the million time trying to capture his attention. He pulled himself from his thoughts and smiled at her.

"Yes?" He asked, his eyes focusing on her. He could tell she looked tired from waking up early thanks to Emmett bouncing on her bed.

"Time for you to go hunting." She said and he glanced around and noticed his family looking at him expectedly. He stood up and kissed Bella's forehead. All of them bid Bella a Merry Christmas and a good night before going off on their Christmas hunting.

Bella cleaned up the wrapping paper, putting it in a garbage bag and then carried her presents upstairs to her room, putting them on a desk. Bella tripped over a shoe and fell forward.

"Oh what's Christmas without falling down at least once." She murmured to herself. She put this Christmas on the top of her best ones so far. Edward had proposed. Now she could start planning the wedding with Alice's help. Nothing too big, nothing too fancy. Something small and simple with lavender and white.

She changed into her new flannel pajamas that had monkeys all over them that Emmett got her, put on a CD that Edward had made her and crawled in bed. A few seconds later, she was fast asleep, exhausted from the days events.

Snowball fights, walking in on parents making out in the kitchen, helping Edward play Santa at the hospital, marriage proposal, a big meal, lots of presents. Of course the laughing and being around the best vampire family a human could ask for. It was truly an exhausting day.

She slept soundly and didn't notice when Edward returned shortly after two in the morning and watched her sleep. Bella was happy.

**_To Be Continued._**

**End Notes:** This story is almost done. Probably in the next five chapters or so. Review please! The next chapter will just be Edward and Bella. They deserve their own chapter.


	28. Chapter TwentyEight

**Author Notes:** Here you go, a whole chapter of Bella and Edward. Not much but eh, I tried. Defiantly not my best chapter in my opinion, but hey if you like it, it's all good. It just doesn't seem to go with the flow of the fic. Also, I know I said there were like five chapters left, but I have to reevaluate that and there will probably be a little bit more than that with the things I have planned and I'm sure you're all thrilled with this news! Now you know what to do you read and then you review.

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Winter had faded into spring and everyone except Edward and, of course, Bella had gone hunting. Edward didn't need to hunt since he went during the night, and he had plans with Bella. It was a Friday and Carlisle had pulled all the kids out of school. Edward was going to take Bella to the beach in Oregon since it was going to be cloudy there all weekend.

It was going to be a romantic getaway of sorts. Just the two of them without any one around to interrupt them. He had packed clothes for the both of them during the night and loaded the Aston Martin, a car he rarely used but decided that this was a special occasion and knew that Bella would keep his speed in check. His Aston Martin was a car he could easily forget to go the speed limit.

Edward laid besides her and watched her sleep. He reached over and ran a hand down her face, causing her to stir, but not wake up. He did it again, watching her move around until she woke up. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning, beautiful." He greeted. "How was your night?" Bella smiled at him and stretched, yawning. She snuggled up close to Edward and laid her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep. Edward grinned and shook her gently.

"Mmm, Edward?" She murmured.

"Time to get up, love. I'll fix you breakfast." He kissed her forehead, put her in a sitting position and left the room, looking back at his sleepy fiancée. He grinned and hurried downstairs to start breakfast and he could hear her shuffle around upstairs and stumble over a rug. He chuckled.

After breakfast and Edward had washed the dirty dishes, he went over to Bella and wrap his arms around her, kissing her head.

"The others are going to be gone all weekend so I'm taking you someplace special." He told her and lead her to the garage. She headed for the Volvo, but he grabbed her arm gently and took her to the shiny, silver sports car and held the door open.

"The Vanquish?" She asked. She had never set foot in the sports car. It was off limits to her. In fact, as she thought back to when he got the car, she's only seen him drive once, when he had to get away after she cut herself rather badly and the blood was too much, and he was already very thirsty.

"Just this once and I'll go the speed limit, Bella." He assured her. Bella nodded and buckled up. He left, driving 10 miles over the speed limit.

They reached their destination in under four hours and Edward parked the car in front of a hotel. He had decided to take her to the beaches in Oregon; the first being Cannon Beach.

Bella was curled up in the front seat asleep. He reached over and gently ran a hand down her face. She stirred and opened her eyes after a few seconds.

"We're here, sweetheart." He said softly. Bella rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and glanced around. "Wait here and I'll check us into the hotel." He got out of the car and saw people gawking at the Vanquish. This was why he rarely drove it.

Bella squealed as she ran from Edward, the sand flying from running. Edward chased her, smiling. They had been shopping all afternoon and decided to hit the beach, though it was chilly, neither one cared. Edward ran at a faster humanly pace and caught her from behind, spinning her around. Bella giggled as he set her down and turned her to face him.

He ran a hand down her face and kissed her. "My sweet Bella." he murmured against her ear and held her as the cold water hit their bare feet.

"Edward, I love you." She murmured softly. He grinned.

"As do I." He replied and put her on his back, running back to the hotel as the gray sky finally broke open and rain fell.

The rest of the weekend went by too fast. They visited several scenic places and even stopped off in Astoria to find the house that had was in The Goonies and took pictures for Emmett. Now it was well past midnight and Edward carried Bella to the car and put her in the front seat, bucking her up, and covering her up as he leaned back the seat a bit. He shut and locked the door, then went back inside to check out.

Edward decided to drive faster than usual and sped most of the way home. Bella shoved the blanket off of her as she slept. Edward glanced over concerned. He reached his hand over and felt her forehead. She was very warm.

He thought back on the weekend and cursed himself. Bella rarely wore shoes while on the beach and she even got soaked once from the ocean, on a cold day, after falling down, while running from a wave.

She batted her arms, as if trying to push something away and murmured. "No, Mr. Squirrel don't eat me!" Edward's eyes widen and choked back a laugh, since Bella was having fevered dreams. Funny, but fevered dreams.

"Watch out Emmett!" She cried in her sleep. "It eats vampires!" Edward frowned at this. That meant that the dream Bella was a vampire. Her heart was racing and she gasped. "Daddy! Save him." Edward reached over just then and shook her awake as he pulled in the driveway.

She jerked awake. "Huh?" She asked sleepily and closed her eyes again. Edward turned the car off and got out. He went at vampire speed to her door and opened it, picking her up, then using his hip to shut the door. Edward carried Bella inside. He could feel the heat radiating off of her. He stroked her hair after laying her down and watched her sleep fitfully, dreaming about vampire-eating squirrels.

The weekend was still perfect, even if Bella had gotten sick. He suppose it was his fault, he kept her up late, woke her up early, and did so many things, running down her immune system. He went to find a thermometer. When he returned, he stuck it under her tongue.

_Beep beep beep. _It went after a minute or two. He took it out and looked at the reading, frowning. 102.0 wasn't too dangerously high. He set the thermometer on the end table and laid next to her to cool her body down, and stroked her hair.

Bella snuggled closed to him and laid her head on his chest and sighed, enjoying the coolness against her hot body. The weird dreams stopped and Bella didn't mumble or cry out anymore for the rest of the night.

"Edward?" she murmured near dawn. He glanced down and noticed her eyes were open. "I had lots of fun." He smiled crookedly, her favorite smile and kissed her forehead. She was much cooler.

"I had lots of fun as well." He said. Bella sat up. "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom." she stumbled out of bed, half awake and made it to the bathroom. She came back and snuggled in the blankets, now cold. Edward got up after she fell back asleep and took her temperature.

It read 101.2. He was more pleased and went downstairs when he heard the front door open. His family was home and their eyes were a nice golden, honey color from hunting. Carlisle looked up and saw Edward, he smiled.

"How was the weekend?" He asked.

Edward smiled, "Fun, exciting, tiring." he frowned. "I'm afraid I wore Bella down so completely, she got sick. She's fine, asleep right now."

"Is my big-little bro still a virgin?" Emmett asked, laughing. Edward couched down and pounced on him. "I guess so!"

"That's your sister you're talking about as well." Edward reminded him.

It took a few seconds for it to click in his head, then Emmett made a face. "Ew!" Everyone laughed at him and Rosalie just patted his head. "If she's my sister then she's yours!"

"I never viewed her as a sister." Edward said, "I couldn't, because if I did, I would never have been able to fall for her." He went upstairs to Bella, planning their next outing. He stopped at the stairs and turned to Alice. "Is there a storm coming soon?"

Alice searched the future and nodded, "Good weather for baseball." Edward grinned and Emmett cheered and high-fived Jasper.

"No…stupid squirrel…" Edward hurried upstairs to Bella and saw her tossing and turning. He ran a hand down her face, trying to sooth her. Carlisle followed him and went over to the bed.

"Just a fever. I kept her so busy this weekend that she didn't get much sleep and I believe it wore her immune system down." Edward told him. Carlisle quickly examined Bella and agreed with Edward.

"She just needs a day or two of rest." Carlisle said. He kissed Bella's forehead. "Now you need to hunt. I'll stay with her. Your eyes are black." Edward swallowed back venom that pooled in his mouth. "Go, now." Edward nodded and left, glancing back at Bella.

"Don't worry, son. She'll be fine, it's just a low-grade fever." He smoothed out Bella's hair. Edward nodded and left to wrestle up some grub out in the forest.

_To Be Continued…_

**End Notes:** I've received a few comments that I would like to address.

**1:** Spanking is appropriate for ripping limbs off a family member, no matter what age said vampires are. Ripping limbs off your brother will get you a spanking, not a lecture or a grounding.

**2:** Edward's lust of Bella's blood. He had all her life to grow accustom to it. Sometimes the lust comes and goes. He disappears with his siblings when it's that time of month for Bella, he wouldn't be able to control it then.

**3:** Lauren is dead. D-E-D Dead. She's not a vampire, she's not hidden anywhere, she's gone, dead, buried in the ground while the maggots eating her rotting, evil body. I only feel bad for her parents, who doesn't even know she's dead and just missing.

**4:** I want to say thank you to all my reviewers, you guys are the best with your great reviews. Keep them coming!


	29. Chapter TwentyNine

**Author Notes: **Guess what! This is my last week of school. For one whole month! What great news is that! I'll be writing a lot more now! Yay! I finished all my other Twilight fanfiction as well so I'm concentrating on this one for the time being before I start on others. I'm also sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I went out of town for Thanksgiving, and had other things to do like be lazy and not write :D Anyways enjoy! I'm going to bed, it's 2am and I have to wake up at 6:30.

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

_Knock. Knock. _

Esme went to the door and answered it. She gasped in surprise when she saw Felix and Demetri standing there.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen." Felix said, smiling. "Aro sent us to check on Isabella. May we come in?" She called Carlisle downstairs as she let the two Volturi guards in. Carlisle was just as surprised to see them as Esme was.

"Gentlemen, what can I do for you?" He asked, wrapping an arm around Esme, pulling her close.

"Aro sent us to check on Isabella." Demetri told him. Carlisle stiffened. "Don't worry, we haven't come to harm the girl. He wanted to make sure if you're still planning on making her a vampire." Esme and Carlisle exchanged glances. They were both wishing the others were here, but they were at school.

"Bella is doing fine. I would allow you to see her, but she's resting. She's currently ill." Carlisle told the two Volturi guards. Upstairs, they could hear the human girl stir restlessly in bed, kicking off the covers as she woke up and stumbled out of bed and towards the bathroom tripping over her own two feet. Esme was up there in a flash to help her.

Bella's fever turned into the stomach flu, and she was achy, restless and nauseated. She leaned over the toilet and emptied her stomach from what little food Carlisle coxed her into eating. The vampires downstairs winced at the sound.

"Why don't you just change her and put her out of her misery?" Felix asked, shrugging his shoulders. A snarl came from behind and the rest of the Cullens had arrived home earlier than expected from school. Felix and Demetri turned around.

"My fiancée will be changed when we decide it's the right time." Edward said. He was in a crouched position, ready to pounce. The word fiancée took their guests by surprise. "Right now she is only sixteen and I'm not making her an immortal sixteen-year-old. Now you can go back to Volterra and tell Aro to stick it up his ass." The two Volturi guards snarled at him.

"I would appreciate it if you don't fight in my home." Carlisle said. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned when her house is torn apart." Jasper sent waves of calm out to everyone. They relaxed slightly.

"Fiancée?" Demetri asked, surprised. Edward nodded. "Aro will be very interested in hearing this. We shall go now." The two turned to leave, but Felix stopped and turned back towards to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, Aro sends his regards. He wonders why you haven't come to Italy to visit." Felix said, passing along the message Aro sent with them.

Carlisle looked at them. "Send him my regards as well. I have been busy at work and taking care of my family. We'll try to visit as soon as we can, preferably after Bella is changed." Felix nodded.

"We do hope the young mortal does feel better soon" Demetri said and left. The two ran off, heading back to Italy, eating a few unlucky humans long the way.

Edward sighed. "Aro must be getting impatient of waiting." He said and the others nodded, agreeing.

"You might want to consider changing her at seventeen." Emmett told his brother but Edward shook his head. "Edward, if you don't do it then I will." Everyone stared at him as if he grew a second head. Everyone knows Emmett doesn't have the best control. Sure he hadn't slipped up in 50 some odd years, but no one wanted Emmett to accidentally suck Bella dry.

"Absolutely not, Emmett." Edward said. "No way, don't even say that."

Carlisle cleared his throat and looked around, "Listen, we'll discuss this later. Edward, Bella is sick. Go to her. Rosalie, the Mercedes needs a new fan belt and I bought some new breaks and headlights." Edward hurried to Bella's room and Rosalie dragged Emmett with her to the garage.

Edward bent down and kissed Bella and she looked up at him. "Just bite me so I can never get sick and the squirrels wont eat me." She muttered. Edward chuckled.

"If I bit you, darling, you'll be eating the squirrels." Edward smoothed out her hair. "Now rest, love." Bella snuggled closed to him and fell back asleep. Edward bent down and kissed her forehead. He was so glad she wasn't aware of the Volturi visiting. Demetri and Felix could be scary.

He frowned, Aro just visited a little over a year ago. Why would he want to check on Bella again. Then he remembered when Bella fainted and Aro caught her before she could injure herself. He had her hand in his. He knew and he was interested in Bella.

Aro couldn't see Bella's memories just as Edward couldn't read her thoughts. And he was interested in the girl that laid snuggled in Edward's arms.

Edward gritted his teeth and waited until Bella was in a deep sleep before getting up and going to Carlisle. He walked at human pace, trying to gather his frightening realization. Aro must've told Felix and Demetri of his abilities because he didn't pick up any other thoughts from them about Bella, or they didn't know what Aro knew.

Stopping at Carlisle's office, he ran a hand through his hair, tussling it up a bit. He knocked and waited. His father bid him to enter. Edward opened the door and saw Carlisle shuffling through some papers.

"Dad…" He groaned as he plopped on the couch. "Don't you find it a bit odd that Aro would send Demetri and Felix to check up on Bella just a little over a year after Aro was here with Caius and Marcus?" Carlisle stopped shuffling through the papers and glanced at Edward.

"It does seem odd. I wasn't expecting them to come until she was at least 18 or so. Do you have an inkling why?" He made his way to his son and sat down. Edward nodded.

"I think Aro is interested in her. He knows she's special." Edward said mournfully. "I think he knows that I can't read her mind. I think we'll have to change Bella soon to protect her." He was crestfallen. "Probably before the wedding."

"Edward, don't panic yet." Carlisle said soothingly. "Don't overreact. I'm sure you're on to something with Aro, but I don't think we need to change Bella so suddenly. Just calm down and go back to Bella."

_Everything will be fine, son. We will protect Bella should the Volturi come back. We'll call Kate and Tanya as well should we need help and I already asked Alice to keep an eye out for them again. _Carlisle added that part mentally. Edward nodded and stood up.

"Alright." Edward muttered and went back to Bella. Carlisle sighed.

_Try to get some rest as well. _Both Carlisle and Edward chuckled. Everyone one in the Cullen household knew Edward had a vampire way of "sleeping" and it did relax and calm the young vampire.

Edward snuggled up against Bella and held her close, closing his eyes. He tried to take Carlisle's advice and rest the best he possible could. Eyes closed, he pictured a piano in his mind and started mentally playing, composing a new song.

Jasper stood outside the room, sending calm, relaxing waves to his brother to help him relax. He felt the stress rolling off of him.

"Thanks, bro." Edward whispered, appreciatively.

_No problem. _Jasper replied and walked away once he felt certain Edward would stay relaxed for a while without his help.

Bella moaned in her restless sleep.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**End notes:** So, what do you think? This chapter set things in motion now. There's a reason why I added Demetri and Felix in this chapter. That reason is because they're so awesome. I saw New Moon and just thought they were awesome. I don't have their characters down 100% so I hope I did okay.

I _still_ can't believe this has over 320 reviews. I mean, wow. What do you guys like about this fanfic, I would like to know :D so when you review, please tell me why you like it! I'm so curious!


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Author Notes:** This was difficult to write. I also introduced a new very minor character! Anyways, you know what to do, read and then review!

**Chapter Thirty**

Alice had promised to keep a watch out for the Volturi and the family agreed to keep the Volturi visit a secret for the time being from Bella. She had enough stress to worry about with the end of school and finals nearing. Alice walked into the lunchroom with Edward and notice that Bella was already there, sitting with her friends. They walked up and joined them.

"We should hang out sometime, all of us." Sarah said. Sarah was Mike's tentative girlfriend. He wasn't sure if he wanted a relationship yet, but he really didn't want to be alone. He was still mourning the loss of Jessica and he missed her dearly.

"Yeah!" Alice said happily. "We could go to Seattle and shop! My treat!" Everyone groaned. They all knew that Alice loved spending money. "Please! Consider it a early graduation present to everyone" _And a thanks for being such great friends to my sister. _She added mentally. Edward smiled at his little pixie of a sister at her thought.

"Yes, indulge Alice just this once. I'll be there and make sure she doesn't go overboard, in fact, Jasper will be there as well." Alice face fell slightly. Jasper was the only one who could really reel her in should she go overboard. Bella hung her head, defeated.

Then she sat up, grinning. "Fine, but if we're shopping, we have to do something else. Like go to the Space Needle or something. We're not all going to shop the whole time." _And you'll have to eat. _Bella was glad Edward didn't read her mind but the look on Alice's face meant she saw what was going to happen and there was no way around it.

"Fine." She said. Edward groaned inwardly. They started to chatter amongst themselves to figure the day. They decided on Saturday and they decided to take Emmett's jeep since it could hold them all.

"I can't go." Mike said, "I have work on Saturday and I can't get out of it this time." He picked at his food. Sarah placed a hand on his back and rubbed it, but he shrugged her off and got up. He gave her an apologetic look before leaving the cafeteria.

No one said anything for a while until Emmett joined them, turning mike's chair around so his chest is against the back. "Disgusting, school food is, right? that's right I bring my own." He reached in his backpack he decided to bring with him in to the cafeteria instead of leaving it in his locker and took out a thermos and took a sip from it, smacking his lips in satisfaction.

"Want some, Eddie?" Edward held out his hand and took the thermos from his brother and took a drink before handing it to Alice. When Alice was done she handed it back to Emmett, who replaced the cap and got up.

"Well this was fun, but I must go tend to my Rosie." The lust was rolling off of him and Jasper shuddered at the table where he and Rosalie sat. Bella shuddered as well as Edward and Alice.

"What were you guys drinking?" Bella asked, knowing full well what it was.

"Special vegetarian soup." Alice said, "Carlisle made it. He said we needed to eat healthier instead of the junk food. It was rather disgusting." Bella instantly wondered what Emmett did with the "lunch" he brought to school.

Emmett was thinking of the ingredients he used to make his special lunch concoction. _Next time I'll try mixing grizzly and mountain lion blood together instead of squirrel and dog blood. _

Edward's hand went to his mouth. He ran out of the cafeteria as humanly possible to the bathroom. Emmett was howling with laughter and held out his to Jasper, who placed two hundred dollars in his hand. It was well known in the Cullen family that Squirrel and dog blood was something Edward didn't enjoy.

Bella just shook her head. "I swear, they act like little children sometimes." Her friends laughed. "It's true! I BET Jasper and Emmett can go a whole month without making a single bet."

Edward stayed in his car the rest of the day, plotting revenge against Emmett while thinking of the Volturi problem and Bella. He was resigned to the fact the only way to truly protect Bella was to make her a vampire, something he was really reluctant to do. He did not want to damn her pure, beautiful soul.

He was glad that Bella was successfully distracted with her friends and the shopping trip and didn't catch on that something was wrong yet, though he knew that she'd notice something soon. She wasn't totally unobservant and she was quick to catching on to things that was amiss and wrong with the family.

He wondered if it was right to keep this from her. His Bella had the right to know what was going on, but the others were right, it would cause her stress and nightmares.

He would die to protect Bella from Aro. Perhaps he could persuade Aro to leave Bella alone. Offer himself to go to the Volturi instead of Bella and become one of their little minions. He would do it if only to protect Bella.

He had decided then. He would go to Italy and persuade Aro to leave Bella alone and allow her to remain human in exchange for him.

His phone vibrated and he glanced down. It was Alice.

"We will stop you." The text said. He still had time to get to the airport after going home. He hated not having to say goodbye to Bella, but this was for the best. "You will not go to Italy. I've already called Carlisle and Esme." Came another text.

_Damn it! _He screamed in his head. There was a knock on his window and he glanced over and saw Esme and Carlisle. Edward bowed his head.

"I did this for your own good." the last text said. Edward glared at the phone, annoyed with Alice now. Why did he have to have a sister that could see the future?

"Open the door, son." Carlisle said, soothingly. Edward hesitated before climbing out of the Volvo, his head bowed as he looked like a kid with a hand caught in the cookie jar. Esme hugged him and held him out at arms length.

"You must never, ever go to Italy." She said sternly, shaking him gently. "Don't even think about it. Bella will be safe with us. They will not take her." With that, she pulled her son close and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her. He hated upsetting Esme.

"I'm sorry I entertained myself with the thought, mom." He whispered. "I just want to keep Bella safe."

"I know son, but you can't do anything rash and foolhardy." Carlisle said. "Just think of how Bella would be should you leave. Don't worry about Aro."

Edward pulled away after a few moments. "I'm sorry, if I worried either of you." Esme hugged her son again and Carlisle clasp his shoulder.

"No more ditching. Go to class." Carlisle said after a few moments, sternly once the concern and worry passed by. Edward nodded and headed back to class. He glanced back and saw his parents still watching him.

After entering the school, Carlisle took out his phone and messaged Alice, thanking her for the heads up on Edward before it was too late, and Edward made the most idiotic move of his life.

They would deal with the Volturi, the right way and when the time came. They had time to prepare. Carlisle made a mental note to call Tanya and Kate later for their assistance. He was leader of his coven, his family and he would take charge and make the decisions, not Edward. Carlisle new the Volturi better than anyone and knew how to handle them. He just hoped it would be enough.

Bella had no idea of the drama unfolding in her family. She was looking forward to the Seattle trip with her friends. It would be nice to get away for a little while, even if it is shopping. She thought of what to buy. _Maybe Rosalie would want to come shopping with us. _She thought, realizing she doesn't spend enough time with her other sister. _I'll ask her. _

Bella smiled, content in her own little world for the time being.

**_To Be Continued_**

End Notes: I keep mentioning squirrels it seems. I have nothing against the critters, infact I think they're cute but just a victim of a unfortunate circumstance in this story. Oh, and I feel horrible because Rosalie never gets much time, so next chapter Rosalie will be in it more, but of course it has to do with shopping :D Anyways, whatcha think of this chapter? It's a bit different but I needed to add some normalcy in Bella's life.


	31. Chapter ThirtyOne

**Author Notes:** I'm sorry for the delay. I have SOOO much I want to do. I keep saying "I'm gonna end it soon!" but I keep dragging it out because there's so much I want to add. My goal is 35 chapters, I'll go to 40 but not any farther than that. I DO have an ending planned, but it just takes time to get there. I'm sure YOU'RE all anxious to get to the ending, hehe.

Beside having so much I wanna do, I also had writers block AND my brother got the family a Wii for Christmas so I've been playing that too. Anyways, enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think!

**Chapter Thirty-One**

The trip to Seattle was fun, even Edward could admit it. Bella actually had fun shopping since her friends were there and the guys snuck off to the arcade while the girls did their things, except Jasper, he opted to stay close to Alice. Emmett and Rosalie tagged along as well. Well, it was fun at first.

Rosalie held a shirt up to Bella and shook her head. Bella's friends were seeing Barbie Bella for the first time and were highly amused. Bella finally snatched the shirt out of Rosalie's hand.

"Enough already!" She said laughing and Rosalie smiled, glad to see her sister happy. "I'm going to pick out my own clothes." Bella's friends jumped at the chance to be given pointers of what to wear. Alice and Rosalie happily obliged.

Alice was in the middle of helping Angela when she spaced out and gasped softly, nearly dropping the shirt she held. Jasper and Rosalie were by her side as humanly possible and excused themselves from their mortal friends. They turned to Bella and told her to keep them company.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked softly, running a hand down his beloved's face. Alice squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. Jasper's arms wrapped around her, enveloping in her into a protective hug. He murmured softly in her ear words of comfort and encouragement to tell them what she saw.

"Aro." She said. "Aro kills Bella. In one week." She sobbed against him. "Edward…dies too. Trying to stop it." Jasper and Rosalie exchanged glances and looked over at their sister laughing with her friends. Jasper ran a hand through Alice's hair, trying to calm her down.

"Well, we wont let either one get hurt by the Volturi scum." Rosalie assured Alice. They agreed to keep this from Edward for the time being.

"I'm okay now." Alice murmured in Jasper's chest. He pulled back and kissed her tenderly. They returned to Bella and her friends and Alice put on her happy, bouncy face.

Edward carried Bella inside. She had fallen asleep on the way home. Alice exhausted out the whole shopping group. In fact, by the time it was time to go, Jasper was looked like he was about to fall asleep from the exhaustion he was feeling from the humans.

Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were huddled together. They were thinking of different things, trying to keep Edward out and were writing on paper. Edward frown as he went upstairs and tucked Bella in. He walked out and went into the hall to see Carlisle and Esme come out of their room. Carlisle's hair was messy and disheveled. Edward shuddered.

"Have fun shopping Edward?" Esme asked smiling. "Get anything for the wedding?" Alice and Bella were slowly planning the wedding, though him and Bella hadn't picked out a date yet. Bella wanted to marry Edward before turning eighteen.

"New dress shoes, but that's all." Edward said. "Alice spent only three hundred dollars tonight." A frown spread across his face. "She's blocking me out, so are Jasper and Rosalie." He excused himself and went back into Bella's room and gently shook her.

"Bella, sweetheart?" Bella stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw him. "Bella, did Alice have a vision tonight while I was at the arcade with the others?" Bella yawned and nodded. "Did she tell you?"

"No," Bella said sleepily, her eyes started to droop shut again. "…Was upset…not worry about it…" Her voice faded as she fell back into a deep slumber. Edward could feel that it was Jasper's doing. Edward frowned and once again, left the room. They were hiding something from him.

He went downstairs at vampire speed and stood in front of them, arms crossed. "What's going on? What are you hiding? Bella told me you had a vision, Alice." He was angry for being left out of the loop. "If it has… oh…" Alice showed him the vision. "Oh."

"We have to change her. It's the only way to protect her now. I don't want the Volturi to kill my sister." Rosalie said quietly and everyone looked at her. She hated being a vampire more than anything. The only thing keeping her alive was Emmett. "Please, Edward?"

"I can't. I wont damn her into this life time. We've had this discussion." Edward shook his head.

_I will, Edward. I wont lose my daughter. _Edward's head looked over at Carlisle. _No amount of pleading will stop me. I'll even have Emmett and Jasper hold you back should it come to that._

Edward looked defeated. "At least wait. Perhaps we can talk to them, make them see that we're going to change her. I at least want her to graduate high school as a human. Carlisle, _please _talk to Aro. You are his friend, perhaps he'll listen." Edward was pleading. Edward never pleaded with anyone, not unless he was dead set on something.

_I'll try._ Carlisle promised him and hugged him. Edward hesitated and hugged back. "You need to hunt. Why don't you go hunting with your brothers?" Edward shook his head and glanced upstairs. His eyes were slowly getting darker. "Edward, you need to be as strong as possible, go hunt. Bella will be fine." Edward nodded as Jasper and Emmett dragged him out.

The rest of the family did their own thing then. Carlisle walked up to Bella's room and watched his daughter sleep. He silently went over to her and fixed her covers, brushing her hair out of her face. _I promise, we'll keep you safe, my little one. Those big, bad vampires wont hurt you or Edward. _

Carlisle decided to go to Italy and went to his office to book the flight, and then went to pack. Esme leaned against the door and watched him. She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Alice saw you leaving." She told him softly.

"It might by us some time. I have to try, sweetheart."

"I know, just promise me you'll come back." Carlisle turned around and kissed her passionately.

"I swear it." He promised her, then shut their bedroom door.

_**To Be Continued…**_

**End Notes**: There are no end notes :D Just review :)


	32. Chapter ThirtyTwo

**Author's Notes:** I have author notes writers block. Just enjoy this chapter. Next one will be out soon, very, very soon.

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

"Just give us some more time, Aro. I promised she'll be changed. We want her to at least finish school." Carlisle was pleading with Aro. The Volturi sat in their respective seats as Carlisle talked to them. "She's my daughter and Edward's mate."

"She's a human who knows entirely too much." Caius said.

"Who has never said anything to anyone." Carlisle interjected. "And will never say anything to anyone. She knows what would happen." Carlisle wasn't afraid of the Volturi. He had spent years living with them and knew them quite well. "I have never mislead you or lied. We will change her as soon as the time is right."

Aro clasped his hands together and looked thoughtful. "We'll discuss this, Carlisle. Now go and enjoy the evening. Come back tomorrow afternoon." Carlisle held in a sigh and nodded then left. He hoped that Aro chose the right thing.

******

"Mom…" Edward said as Esme continued to fret around folding up Carlisle's clean laundry or tidying up Edward's room. She was so worried about her husband she blocked everything out. Edward wished Jasper was around now, but he was out hunting again. "Mom…" He said again, but failed to get her attention.

Edward went up to her and took his boxers out of her hands and dropped them to the ground as he held her hands. "Mom, he'll be okay." Edward said as he sat Esme down on his couch. Esme let out a little sigh and leaned against her son. Edward comforted her the best he could.

"He's going to work everything out and Bella will be fine and Carlisle will come home." Edward soothed her. _He **HAS** to come home. _He thought that last part. He wouldn't know what to do if Carlisle didn't come home. What if Aro deemed Carlisle a threat? The Olympic Coven was one of the largest covens besides the Volturi and Edward knew for a fact that they thought of them as a threat, though they had no desire to overthrow the Volturi and take over.

Esme was crying tearlessly in her son's arms and he rubbed her back. Why couldn't they cry? Why couldn't the venom make tears? Crying with tears would help so much with the release. He'd have to ask Carlisle to look into that when he returned. Because Edward Anthony Masen Cullen was one hundred percent sure that his father, mentor and best friend, Carlisle Cullen, would return to them unharmed and very much alive, if that's what they were.

After a few moments Esme managed to compose herself and Edward smiled at her. "Feeling better, mama?" He rarely ever used that term because he thought it was babyish, but he wanted to cheer her up. She smiled brightly and nodded. Esme ran a hand down his face and kissed his forehead before getting up.

"You're a good boy, Edward. Your mother would be proud, I know I am." They rarely spoke of people from their human lives as they tend to forget their human memories over time. Edward ducked his head. He hoped he made his biological parents proud. They were good people who raised him until he was seventeen.

Alice was sitting in the garage while Rosalie worked on Emmett's jeep as Rosalie and her were chatting about an upcoming shopping trip when Alice became silent and her eyes went out of focus and soon refocused when Rosalie was calling her name.

"Alice? Alice, what did you see?" She asked. "Was it about Carlisle and Bella?"

"They decided. It's certain for sure." She wrapped her small arms around her sister. What she saw wasn't good. Rosalie hugged Alice back. "Carlisle is coming back the day after tomorrow."

******

Carlisle walked besides Aro through the Volturi's halls. Aro had insisted on talking to him alone.

"We have discuss the situation with young Bella." Aro told his long time friend. He knew that his friendship with Carlisle could come to an end and probably would. Aro also knew that the Cullens would defend Bella and to the death. "Our original decision remains the same. I truly am sorry, but we have our laws to abide by."

Carlisle stopped in his tracks. "Why? Why are you doing this to us?" His voice barely above a whisper but he knew Aro could hear him clearly. "We have never bothered you. Why do you want to tear our family apart?" His voice sound broken, lost. Aro shook his head.

"Carlisle, it's the way things are. If only you lived by the way vampires are supposed to live, you would understand more." Aro said. "Now go home, be with your cov… family and prepare them for what's to come. We will see you in a few days." With that Aro turned around and left.

Carlisle had nothing else to do but to hurry home. Perhaps if they hurried they could change Bella before Aro arrived with the Guard.

******

Emmett had overheard Alice and Rosalie in the garage. He stopped and listened.

"They're going to kill her, Edward too." Alice said to Rosalie.

"Do you see any other possible future?" Rosalie asked. "What if she's changed?" Alice was silent so Emmett knew she was searching for any other outcome.

"If she's changed she'll live." Alice breathed silently.

Emmett raced over to the couch where Bella was sleeping and took a deep breath. He didn't want Bella to die. He loved his little sister and Edward was being stubborn about changing her. He had to take the risk. He leaned down and whispered in her ear about how sorry he was as venom pooled in his mouth in anticipation.

Emmett leaned down and bit her neck.

**_To Be continued..._**

**End Notes:** Bet you didn't see THAT coming. Now review please!

Also, don't knock the "mama" thing. I still call my mother "mama" It's a term of endearment and one Edward only uses to make Esme feel better as he loves her.


	33. Chapter ThirtyThree

**Author notes:** A big thanks goes out to SG51169 for helping me with this chapter. I am not fond of this chapter at all. It was a huge pain in the butt to write. I swear as this fanfic is coming to an end it's getting harder to write these chapters.

I absolutely, positively can't believe that the last chapter generated so many responses. To be honest, I had planned on Emmett changing Bella for a month or so now. I'm so glad it was well liked.

The next chapter will be out a little bit later. I'm getting sick again and I don't have Dr. Cullen to care for me so I have to suffer. So yeah. Enjoy this one.

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

A fierce snarl caught Emmett's attention as he finished with Bella. Injecting the venom that is, not eating her. It was a hard task for him to do. He wanted to drink her blood. He had started to but remembered in the middle of his moment of temporary insanity that he was trying to save her and not kill her.

His eyes were golden with a hue of red from the human blood in his system. He would have to go hunting later, if he survived the wrath of his brother. Where was Jasper when you needed him?

Hearing his mate's cries of pain sent Edward into overprotective mode. He attacked his brother, snarling. All thoughts of reason went right out the door. The only thing on his mind was to protect Bella. He sent Emmett out the window and went right after him.

"Edward!" Esme shouted at her son but it felt on deaf ears. "Alice, is Jasper almost here?" Oh, how she wished Carlisle was here.

"He'll be here in ten minutes." Alice said as they watched the two boys fight without any playfulness. Emmett was trying to dodge Edward trying not to think of the next move. Edward grabbed Emmett by the throat and slammed him into the ground with such force it caused the cement below them to crack and leave a imprint of Emmett's body.

He smashed Emmett's head into the ground harder than before, causing his brother to lose consciousness.

Edward bit at his throat, planning to rip his brother's head off when he was knocked off Emmett. Rosalie ran to Emmett and ran a hand down her husband's face as Jasper tries to bring Edward under control. Edward snapped at Jasper.

_Calm, Edward. Being angry isn't going to help Bella. _Jasper said mentally to his brother as he sent waves after wave of calm, tranquilizing peace to Edward. He also sent waves of lethargy towards him. Wave after wave of calm and lethargic feelings came over Edward until he couldn't struggle anymore and fell limp in his brother's arms, half conscious.

"Edward," Jasper started to say, trying to decide on what to say. "Edward, you need to get a grip on yourself. Bella needs you." At the mention of Bella's name, he became a snarling beast again, trying to pull away from Jasper. The urge to kill his big, burly brother was back and stronger.

How dare Emmett decide to change Bella. It wasn't his choice to make and for taking that choice away, Emmett had to pay. Jasper held Edward in a tight hold. Edward's rational thought process was overridden by the protect-Bella-at-all-cost mode. Jasper knew he saw Emmett as a threat that had to be eliminated.

He also knew that once Edward had calmed down, he would regret killing his brother, and so Jasper did the only thing he could do. He knocked Edward out by sending strong waves of calm and lethargy feeling towards him and felt his brother fall limp in his arms again.

"Best keep Emmett away from him for a while, Rosalie." Jasper said as he took Edward up to his room and dumped him on the sofa. It was unnerving to see a vampire unconscious.

Downstairs, Bella's screams could be heard as she begged someone to stop the burning. Jasper could hear Esme trying to sooth Bella, promising it would be over.

"It'll be all over soon." Esme said softly as she brushed Bella's hair out of her face. Bella leaned into the cold hand, trying to find relief, but found none. The burning sensation continued, causing her young human daughter to let out a little scream.

"Make it stop, mama!" Bella cried as she squeezed the hand she was holding as tight as she could. The others tried to block out the sound.

Outside, Rosalie was tending to her husband, brushing his curly hair back and stroking his face gently. He was still lying on the ground, recovering from Edward's attack. Emmett was sure he was facing certain death at the hands of his brother and he was surprised at how strong he seemed. He was supposed to be the strong one.

"Emmett, why did you bite her?" Rosalie asked as she continued to stroke his face. "What made you do such a thing?" She and Bella weren't close like Bella was to the others. They argued and butted heads a lot like some siblings would, but she loved Bella and didn't want to see her go through three days of pain. In fact, if it weren't for the Volturi, she'd try to stop anyone from turning her little sister into a vampire.

Emmett finally opened his eyes and looked at Rosalie. "To save her." He whispered, softly. "Edward wasn't doing a great job at protecting her from the Volturi scum. He was just putting off the inevitable. I don't want to lose my baby sister. I love her too much."

Rosalie smiled and kissed him. "At least you did something right." She was rewarded with his goofy grin. She smiled back, then frowned when he winced. "Edward bit you. He wanted to tear your head off. Jasper stopped him."

Emmett groaned. "He's not going to forgive me. Not for a while." Rosalie didn't say anything, instead just helped him up. Emmett pulled her close and hugged her, kissing the top of his mate's head. "I love you, Rosie."

"I love you too, Em." She whispered.

****

After a while, Jasper eased up on the hold he had over Edward and watched him carefully as he woke up. Edward stirred and opened his eyes. "Jasper…?" Edward said as he became aware of what's going on. He could hear Bella's soft whimpers and Esme's words of comfort. He could hear Emmett talking to Rosalie and Alice on the phone with Carlisle.

"Now, are you going to behave?" Edward nodded. "Good. Now go to Bella. She needs you." Edward got up from his couch and ran a hand down his face, he still felt tired. Jasper led Edward to Bella's room where they had put Bella.

Edward didn't leave her side once he was there. He laid next to her, holding her close as she went through her transformation.

Emmett came in the room and saw Edward. He hung back for a few moments before coming forward. "Eddie?" his voice was hesitant as he stepped a bit closer, but backed away when he heard a low snarl coming from Edward. Yes, his brother was still mad at him. Emmett left the room, dejectedly and went to Rosalie.

Edward snuggled close to Bella, kissing her forehead. He wasn't looking forward into looking into those red eyes, and he knew he would miss those dark brown eyes of hers.

_Oh well, at least the Volturi wouldn't do anything… right? _He thought uncertain of his thoughts.

****

She woke up with a clear vision. Everything was brighter, clearer. She could see the dust particles in the air and she could taste them. She heard the voices downstairs clear as if she were there. The sounds of birds outside singing and the squirrels that were burying their nuts and acorns for later.

"Edward? What happened?" She asked, confused. "Why am I in bed?"

Bella had no recollection of the past three days. Her mind had simply blocked the unfortunate and painful event. A mind, even a vampire's mind, was a complex thing. It would do what it needed to do to protect itself. Edward frowned.

"Bella…" Edward said softly, "You're a vampire."

_**To be continued…**_

**End notes:** I was watching the Volturi clip on youtube, where Felix slams Edward into the floor, hard. If you watch carefully, you could see that Edward looks like he's about to lose consciousness from the force, but manages to keep awake. So that's how I figured that, yes, it is possible to knock out a vampire with the right amount of force.

Jasper can knock out Edward cus he's just so awesome with his awesome emotion controlling skills.

Anyways review. Make me feel better and tell me this isn't a crappy chapter.

**PS:** Do you know how hard it is to write a chapter that doesn't have Carlisle there to help calm Edward down? Very hard.


	34. Chapter ThirtyFour

**Author Notes:** It's finished. Done. Over. Completed. I'm glad. I'm happy. This chapter was hard to write, very hard. I had a difficult time with it. I want to think **SG51169 **for her help on this chapter and pointing out a few things. So many thanks to her.

Also, I want to say a **BIG** thank you to each and everyone of you who had reviewed, favorite and added this to your alert. It means a lot and I know I wouldn't have came this far with out your support.

So a very big thank you to each and everyone of you. Thanks for sticking out to the end. Now Just because Growing Pains is over doesn't mean I'm not done writing about it. I plan on writing a few snippets here and there over time. I'm very proud of this. It's my best fanfic in a long time.

Now without further ado, please read and hopefully enjoy this last chapter.

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

Bella was outside with Edward. It was a rare sunny day and she was marveling herself as she sparkled in the sunlight, laughing. She had been a vampire for twenty-four hours and had taken it with good grace, though she did almost kill a human on her first hunting trip and was stopped by Edward and her brothers, but after that incident, she hunted flawlessly, almost. She did trip over a branch, which caused Emmett to howl in laughter.

Even as a vampire, Bella was still somewhat clumsy, though she was a bit more graceful at falling down. Emmett found this highly amusing. A clumsy vampire, how hilarious was that?

Bella spun around, continuing to laugh. Edward caught her and kissed her. It was a breathtaking, passionate kiss that caused Bella to go limp in his arms, making her stop breathing. He chuckled as he reminded to breath, a habit from when she was human. Bella took a deep breath.

"Aw, how disgustingly sweet." A voice said from behind them. Edward pulled Bella in back of him. Edward couldn't believe that he didn't hear them come up. He was so focused on Bella. He mentally cursed himself for his slip as he stood protectively in front of Bella, staring at Marcus, who was standing next to Jane, Aro and Felix. Caius had decided to stay home and hog the humans.

Bella's eyes were wide and staring at the Volturi as she held on to Edward's arm.

And they stared back, right into her blood-red eyes. Aro clapped and smiled, "So, you were changed after all, Bella! What a pleasant surprised. I am most happy to see it. It'll be a happy ending all around, and I love happy endings!"

Bella stared at Aro, "Are you always this giddy?" She asked, wanting to know the truth.

"Always." Marcus replied in a dull, lifeless voice. Aro just chuckled and walked over to Edward and Bella as the rest of the Cullens showed up.

"I've been thinking how ironic it is that my dear friend, Carlisle, shows up in Volturi and Bella is now a vampire." Aro said. "You wouldn't have been trying to stall us, have you my friend?"

Carlisle's eyes became hard for a second, before softening. He couldn't believe, well he could believe that Aro would assume such things. "Of course not. Why would I see you if I knew she was going to be bitten? My son Emmett took it upon himself to bite her."

Aro looked over at the big, burly vampire who could almost rival Felix in size. The two seemed evenly matched in size. It would be interesting to watch them fight; for real or playfully. The two seemed to have the same thought because Edward rolled his eyes at both of them.

"I see." Aro said. "And how is Bella liking her new life?" Bella stayed behind Edward, holding on to his arm.

"I'm liking it fine, thank you." Bella said. The Volturi exchanged glances.

Alice jumped in front of Edward and Bella, snarling. "Don't!" She said suddenly, "Only two of you will be going home if you do anything to even harm my brother and sister." She just had a vision of a fight and not ending in favor for either of them.

Jane stepped forward and glared at Alice. She fell to the ground, screaming, holding her head. Without a second thought, Jasper leapt forward and was about to attack her when he was grabbed by Edward. Carlisle was now in front of his daughter.

"Jazz, stop." Edward said, but his brother still struggled. If the situation wasn't serious, he would've laughed at the irony of this. Usually it was Jasper that had to calm Edward down, not the other way around. "Think of Alice. She needs you." Jasper's eyes became focused and he looked at his small wife on the ground.

_Let me go now, Edward. _He thought and Edward let Jasper go after a moment. In less then a second, Jasper was besides Alice's side, scooping her small, trembling body in his arms. He glared at Jane. "Attack my wife again and I will kill you." The threat was serious. Jasper was well experienced in killing vampires. Jasper took Alice inside, calming her down and whispering comforting words in her ear.

"Jane, enough, Dear one." Aro said softly and Jane stepped back. "We will allow them to live for now. However, this is their last chance." He looked at Carlisle, "Adding anymore vampires to your coven will be signing your own death certificate. There wont be any survivors." The Cullens exchanged glances and promised Aro that there wouldn't be anymore additions.

"Aro, you let them off too easy." Marcus said, unsatisfied with how things were going. He thought that they deserve some sort of punishment. They had been let off the hook too many times. He glanced at the Cullens. His eyes rested on Carlisle's mate.

Edward appeared in front of her, apparently catching wind of Marcus thoughts. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you, Marcus." Carlisle also appeared next to his mate and son.

"There are eight of them. No coven, besides ours, should be that big." Aro looked thoughtful for a few moments at Marcus' words. His brother did have a point there.

"There is no law stating how big a coven can be." Carlisle said. "As long as we aren't breaking any laws, which we haven't, then we are fine to survive the way we do. Bella is now one of us, just as we promised you she would be." Carlisle didn't want a fight, but he knew if anyone touched his family a fight would break out and he wouldn't stop it.

Emmett and Felix kept sizing each other up, waiting for each other to make a move, neither did.

Aro sighed, "That is also true." he said and glanced at the Cullens. "What are we going to do now?"

Carlisle spoke up, hoping this would work. "The kids go off on their own every few years, sometimes." He informed them. "Edward is generally the only one who stays with us at all times, besides Bella of course." He glanced at his son, then turned his attention back to Aro. "There isn't any need to do anything rash. They haven't done anything to break the laws."

"That is also true," Aro repeated. "Then, there shouldn't be anymore problems from you. However, I will not disappoint Marcus again. I'm done giving you your chances. This is the last one. Next time one, or all of you will die." The warning was crystal clear.

Aro clapped his hands, suddenly happy again. "Now that we got everything cleared up, I'm sure no hard feelings are felt?" Aro and Carlisle exchanged a few words before The Volturi bid farewell to the Cullens.

"I still think you let them off to easily. I know Carlisle is your friend…" Marcus could be heard talking to Aro as they disappeared in the woods.

"Hey Felix!" Emmett called. The big vampire turned around and looked at the younger vampire. "Next time we meet…" Felix smirked and nodded in acknowledgement. Emmett didn't need to finish his sentence for Felix to understand.

"You are an idiot Emmett" Rosalie said, smiling and kissing her husband's cheek, before leading him inside. Carlisle was besides Jasper and Alice and he looked over his small daughter. Her eyes were closed and her face buried in Jasper's chest.

"She'll be fine, dad." Jasper whispered to Carlisle as he continued to hold his wife. "I'm going to take her upstairs." Carlisle nodded and saw Jasper hurry up to their room. He knew Jasper would take care of Alice. Carlisle went to his wife and took her hand. He lead her to their room. Rosalie and Emmett also escaped to their room.

It was too much of a close call today. They escaped a certain fate and each one of them wanted to spend time with their mates. Edward glanced at Bella, who pounced on in his arms, kissing him passionately.

"Lets hunt." Edward said, wanting to get out of the house from the perverted thoughts coming from Emmett and Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme were more considerate with their thoughts. Jasper was concentrating on just comforting his wife.

"Well, how about we go to our meadow instead." Edward grinned and took off running, Bella was following him when she tripped.

"Even as a vampire, I'm still clumsy." She murmured and Edward laughed as he helped her up. "It's not funny."

"Yeah, it is. A clumsy vampire. Emmett is right. It is funny." Bella smacked Edward's arm. "Ow." He rubbed his arm. "I keep forgetting how strong you are." Bella grinned and ran off towards the meadow.

After arriving, the two fell to the ground, still laughing. Bella snuggled up against him and sighed. "Growing up can be very painful, but very well worth it in the end."

**The End**


End file.
